Moros
by sjwong3
Summary: "You will come to Rakuzan with me. That is all." With those words, Kuroko was whisked away from all he has known his entire life. But even so, he would continue to cherish what he has grown to love, basketball. GEN.
1. Prologue

**Moros**

Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters

* * *

3rd Year Teikō Middle School

The sun rose without fail on yet another day. Like all other mornings, Midorima Shintarō had awoken at the crack of dawn, precisely 30 seconds before his alarm went off. Climbing out of bed, he began his morning routine methodically.

Correctly attired, he made his way downstairs, his right foot always stepping before his left. Arriving in the kitchen, he recalled the phone call from his father last night._ 'Our business trip has been extended, your mother and I will not be back for another week. I entrust everything to you, Shintarō.' _Midorima sighed, his normally calm face betraying hints of irritation and disbelief. Shaking his head, he took out a frying pan from a drawer and proceeded to cook something to appease his insatiable hunger.

Seated at the kitchen bench with his plate of pancakes in front of him, Midorima eyed the magazine in front of him distastefully. Fingering the edge of a page, his eyes wondered before settling on the horoscope section _for the seventh time. _The ranking next to Cancer stares innocently up at him, almost as if it's mocking him, daring him to explode. _Today's horoscope … Cancer is second. _Midorima breathes out shakily, burying his hands into his short green hair. _Cancer … is second. _This revelation slowly sinking in, Midorima groans as he realizes that there's a practice match with Shōei today. Debating on whether he should just call in sick today, he reread the article noting that Sagittarius was ranked 1st … He sat up in his chair immediately, nearly knocking over his cup of coffee. _Isn't Akashi a Sagittarius?_

"Oha-Asa predicts that today is the greatest day for Sagittarius!~ You have nothing to worry about today! Everything will go smoothly! … Today's lucky item is a stuffed Pikachu!~"

_It will be best to be even more cautious around him today … his 'demanding' personality matched with Oha Asa horoscope rankingnumber one, he will be even more intimidating today. (Not that Midorima will EVER admit this to anyone.)_

_Stuffed Pikachu … hmm Kise should have one … I remember seeing one of his fans giving him one last week … I will to ask him later then._

" … The sign with the worst luck is Aquarius! Keep a low profile today and keep your distance from any Sagittarius! They will intensify your bad luck today so remember to keep your lucky item by your side to compensate!~…"

Pushing his glasses up with a taped finger, Midorima frowned. _Aquarius is last … Kuroko needs a lucky item to nullify the bad luck. _He closed his eyes momentarily. _I need my lucky item today, Cancer is not ranked 1st … but Kise only has 1 stuffed Pikachu. _Bringing his elbows up to the table, he interlaced his fingers. Resting his head lightly on his knuckles, he pondered, _dou suru?*_

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya wiped the sweat off his face as he made his way off the court. It had been a very tiring day for all the regulars of Teikō basketball club. Their captain had _insisted _on 3 hours of training even though they had a practice match against Shōei afterwards. He said it was a _warm-up. _If given the chance, many would beg to differ. A certain blonde did complain, but ended up with his training menu tripled as well as after school cleaning duty. He had scurried back with his imaginary tail tucked between his legs, sporting a bruise near his temple courtesy to tall tanned teen.

Kuroko, on the other hand had maintained his stoic expression, despite the unmistakable dread he felt at the pit of his stomach. The rigorous training had nearly taken a toll on his petite body. Having taken note of his paler complexion, Akashi had pulled him out. Resting on the sidelines, Kuroko had helped Momoi analyse each player's weak points.

The match with Shōei ended with 148-63, Teikō's victory _of course_. With his poker face, only a handful of individuals were able to detect the mild discomfort the teal haired boy was enduring. Although he only played for 2 quarters, the pain in his muscles was almost unbearable. Ambling carefully towards the change rooms, Kuroko could hear the others' walking behind him.

"My whole body hurts!~"

"Shut up Kise! You only scored 15 baskets!"

"So mean Aominecchi! Help me Midorimacchi!~"

"I follow fate. I do everything I can. My nail care is exceptional. I brought today's lucky item with me. That's why my shots never miss. That's also why you only scored 15 baskets today, Kise."

"Not Midorimacchi too! Kurokocchi!~ They are bullying me!"

A loud bang resonated mercilessly in the gym as the door to the lockers room was slammed shut.

"NOT YOU TOO KUROKOCCHI!" Kise wailed, his voice echoing in the gym, which earned him another beating.

Meanwhile, Kuroko was rejuvenating himself in the shower. Stifling a groan, he shut his eyes and relaxed, letting the icy cold water wash away his fatigue. After 5 minutes, he heard the footsteps and voices from the adjoining room dwindle. Turning off the water, he wrapped a towel around his narrow hips and began to dress. He opened the door and found the locker room empty. Walking up to his locker, he placed his towel neatly on the opposite bench. He unlocked the door to his locker mechanically and that was when he saw it. Sitting harmlessly in the centre of his locker was a sheet of paper.

Picking it up, Kuroko read aloud, "Necessities for Rakuzan High Freshmen."

Eyebrows furrowed, Kuroko stared in confusion at the word 'Rakuzan.' _Rakuzan? Isn't that the school that offered a scholarship to Akashi-kun? Then why is it in my locker? _Lost in thought, Kuroko jumped slightly when his phone rang, indicating an incoming text message. He picked up his phone and read the message. Taking his bag and his other belongings, he made his way to his classroom.

'_Come to the classroom_.'

* * *

Sliding open the classroom door he looked around, finding his captain almost immediately. The window was open, letting a nice cool breeze into the stifling room. Akashi was leaning leisurely on the window sill, his head turned away from Kuroko. From his serene expression, one would think that the red-head was simply admiring the scenery. But Kuroko knew better, this _was_ his captain we're talking about. Making his way to Akashi warily, he lifted up the piece of paper in his left hand and opened his mouth to speak. But before he can utter a single word, Akashi had already spoken.

"Come to Rakuzan with me."

* * *

Dou suru: What should/will I do?

**A/N According to Wikipedia, the word Moros is Greek for doom/fate. _"Moros is the personification for impending doom, who drives mortals to their deadly fate." - Greek Mythology_**

**So I guess you can _assume _that the 'Moros' in this particular fanfic is Akashi :)**

**Thank you for your time, please review! :D**


	2. When Spring comes

Thank you for the reviews, faves and alerts!

**Warning: **Inaccuracy - I'm not sure how school works in Japan so everything is just an assumption. If I'm wrong, I would really appreciate it if you point it out to me so I can make the necessary changes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters - though I would definitely not mind it ;)

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey Rima! I haven't seen you for so long!~"

"Oi Yuki! Why didn't you pick up any of my calls?!"

Friendly exchanges and greetings among the student body reached Kuroko's ears as he walked stiffly past the school gates. Spring had arrived earlier than desired. Kuroko sighed and took out a novel from his ruby coloured bag to ease his growing nervousness.

"Wow! So this is _the _Rakuzan? Sugee na!*"

"Ah, I'm so excited! Do you think they'll be any hot guys here?~"

Kuroko snapped his book shut and stalked off, away from the squeals of awe. Spotting a beautiful sakura tree standing elegantly on a slope in the distance, he made a beeline for it. Dropping his bag next to him, he sat down and leaned against the trunk comfortably. Tilting his head back, Kuroko closed his eyes. Almost instantly, a wave of tranquility washed over him.

He was becoming agitated, which was not like him at all. Hearing those shrieks of delight had unknowingly set him on the edge. If he had been at the school he had initially chosen, he was certain that he wouldn't be sulking. In fact, he would jumping in joy (no matter how ridiculous that sounds, _he would have done it_.)

_If_ only he was in Seirin right now …

He had no one to blame but himself. If only he had been a little more resistant … if only he had said no. Sighing again, Kuroko looked up to the sky. _If only I said no._

_Flashback_

"_Come to Rakuzan with me."_

_Kuroko blinked in surprise. He froze uncharacteristically for a few seconds before snapping out of his reverie. Go to Rakuzan… with Akashi-kun? Dazed, Kuroko could only stare with eyes filled with unguarded disbelief. Several moments passed before Kuroko finally managed to compose himself to break the silence._

"_Rakuzan…? I can't possib-" He was cut off when Akashi shot him a i-dare-you-to-finish-that-sentence look, sending chills down his spine. Shivering, Kuroko stopped himself before he can anger the red-head._

"_You will come to Rakuzan with me. That is all." His cool smooth voice allowed made no room for further argument. Kuroko kept quiet, defiance evident in his teal orbs but deep down he was beginning to resign himself to his fate. He can't possibly hope to outwit his captain. It was impossible, foolish. It was absolutely suicidal. But considering that his future is on the line, he had to at least make an effort to make his case._

_Steeling his resolve he lifted up his face and said confidently, "Akashi-kun, I appreciate your offer but I already have a school in mind."_

_He had allowed Kuroko to make his point, he knew his captain at least that much to deduce that. But the question was why. Why did Akashi let him rebuke him? This wasn't like the red-head at all. The answer came not a minute later._

"_Ah, Seirin? A newly formed school, no history and no notable achievements at all. They do not deserve you, Tetsuya. Seirin cannot utilize your abilities, only I can … Is there a problem with Rakuzan?" When he saw the other open his mouth to reply, Akashi immediately raised his hand, a signal that he wasn't done. "If you are concerned about the intuition fees, there is no need to worry. I sent your results in, they have offered you a scholarship." Holding up a creamy envelope as proof, he gave his teammate a smug look._

"_But __Akashi-kun … I don't want to go to Rakuzan … I want to stay here with everyone," he appealed stubbornly._

_Always a step ahead Akashi declared, "Let's make a deal then." Intrigued, Kuroko looked up but when he saw the knowing grin on Akashi's face, he paled slightly. Aware that he had already won Akashi continued, "You will attend Rakuzan for a year. If by the end of the year, you still insist to go to Seirin, you may leave." Eyeing him skeptically, Kuroko pondered on his options. Technically, there was nothing wrong with Rakuzan. It just seems highly unlikely that he, of all people was offered a scholarship from such a prestigious school. (He had concluded that Akashi had pulled some strings and that the school had 'conveniently' agreed.) He supposed it wouldn't hurt to say yes. But on the other hand, what if this was a scheme? Something that Akashi-kun originally planned? After all, he never does things for no reason._

_Sensing his hesitation, Akashi played his trump card. "Might I add that scholarship students are entitled to unlimited access to all facilities, including the cafeteria and library? I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that Rakuzan has recently added milkshakes to their menu."_

_Checkmate._

_He had lost. The word 'milkshake' had completely shaken his resolve. Smooth vanilla, mouth-watering, fresh out of the blender … _

" _-the dormitory in Rakuzan. Every break you may come here to visit the others. I'm sure Ryota and Satsuki will be especially ecstatic to see you then."_

_Walking over to the shorter of the two, Akashi lifted his hand and lightly caressed Kuroko's cheek. "I promise you won't regret it."_

_Flashback End__ (sorry about this ultra-long flashback)_

Flicking at the flower petals that had fallen onto his blazer sleeve, Kuroko stood up just in time for the morning bell. _Well … I did say yes to Akashi-kun so there's nothing I can do about it now. If I win, I can go to Seirin next year. So all I can do now is look forward to a fun school year._ Satisfied, he slung his bag over his shoulders and walked to class.

* * *

After 2 hours of dusting and reorganizing, Kuroko stood proudly at the door to room 11. All of his possessions unpacked, he had spent the afternoon cleaning his lodging. His first day at Rakuzan had been nice and easy, barely any homework. Relieved, he had dug straight into making his room presentable. Opening the sole window in his room, he watched the sunset lightheartedly. _I will win this deal, I will go to Seirin._

"I'm so tired! 300 laps is just insane. That demon red-head is such a slave driver!"

His head snapped to the 2 figures that were walking towards the bubblers. _Red-head? _"Did you see, his eyes are different colours! How scary!" The boy remarked to his companion, "and he's short too!"

Blue eyes flashed with anger. Reaching for the Chinese vase sitting on a cabinet next to him, he flung it. Using misdirection, he rushed out the door and sped to the gym.

* * *

The squeak of basketball shoes against the floor, the voices of encouragement and the sounds of laughter. Those were what he heard when the door swung open noisily. Numerous pairs of eyes darted curiously to the entrance. Thankful for the confusion etched onto their faces, Kuroko quickly slipped past them in favour for a darkened corner. When they eventually returned to their game Kuroko breathed out, relieved that even the players from the strongest and oldest king** couldn't detect him. Silently watching the match, Kuroko noticed the absence of a coach. Dismissing it, he focused on the game - on the interaction among the players on the court, or more accurately, the _lack _of interaction.

Frowning, Kuroko was about to go find his former captain when, _speak of the devil, _the said red-head made his way across the gym towards the court.

"That will be it for today. You may go now, but I expect all of you here tomorrow afternoon." The warning in his words was as clear as day, his voice rang with authority. As the hunched second string players shuffled towards the change rooms, Kuroko stilled as expressionless heterochromatic eyes regarded him. Aware that his hiding place was no longer secretive, Kuroko stepped forward.

"Akashi-kun," he bowed subtly.

"I assume you are here to join the basketball club?" The other offered expectantly with a raised eyebrow.

Kuroko blinked, completely taken aback. _Well that is the only plausible reason, _he reasoned. Clearing his throat silently he said, "Hai, Akashi-kun. I would like to sign up for the basketball club."

Truthfully, he had completely forgotten why he was here in the first place. Thinking back, he had been generous. If it were his captain who had heard them … throwing a vase would only be scraping the tip of the iceberg. Imagining their _unfortunate_ demise, he thought, '_I'll let those 2 off this time.'_

"There is no need." Seeing the other's bewilderment Akashi elaborated, "You are already on the team."

When he saw his registration form for the basketball club on the pile of paper, everything clicked. Twitching slightly at the other's insolence, Kuroko reproached him heatedly (well, heatedly according to his standards.) "Akashi-kun, you should have asked me beforehand. What if I wanted to join a different club?"

Expecting the red-head to reprimand him for lashing out, Kuroko could only be astonished once again when the other said nothing more than, "Ah but Tetsuya, what other club could you possibly be interested in?"

Amusement sparkled in his eyes when he saw the shorter of the two at loss of words. Saving himself from any further delays, Akashi smirked. "**You will play for Rakuzan.** You will be manager; I'll leave all the training schedules to you. In addition, you are a regular but managing the team is your priority." And for good measure, he added in a low voice, "remember, my orders are absolute."

Strolling away, the corners of his mouth lifted minutely. He had won again. _Victory is a given._

_Since I always win, I'm always right._

* * *

Lying in his bed with his silk sheets twisted messily around him, Kuroko sighed heavily. It had been hours and Akashi's words were still on his mind. His words scared him. _'You will play for Rakuzan.' _It sounded like the red-head planned to keep him here, without any regard for the bet. Taking deep breaths, he rolled onto his side. _Even if that is Akashi-kun's intention, I won't be able to do anything about it._

He jumped, barely evident to the untrained eye when his bed vibrated. Finding his phone under the covers, Kuroko picked it up. _Who could it be so late in the night? _His eyes widened marginally as he skimmed the message.

_Oi Tetsu! Satsuki told me Akashi forced you to go Rakuzan with him. Is it true?_

_-Aomine Daiki_

* * *

**A/N **Oh~ Finally someone (other than Akashi & Kuroko) from GoM! I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes, this is unbeta-ed. The 3 crownless generals will make an appearance next chapter!

_Sugee na*: _That/this is awesome!

_strongest and oldest king**: _in other words, Rakuzan High

I've got some problems - I'm running out of ideas! -_- **If you have any suggestions, PLEASE PM ME!**

As always, thank you for reading & please review! :)


	3. Various Encounters

**UPDATE: Please vote on the poll on my profile! Thanks!**

I'm on a roll ;D Thank you all for the suggestions! :)

My stupid laptop broke down -_-

Problems aside, enjoy!~

* * *

Chapter 2

The bell chimed loudly, signalling the end of classes for the day. Picking up his things, Kuroko was last to leave the classroom. Shifting left and right to avoid crashing into students who were oblivious to his presence, he made his way to the dorms. His mind preoccupied with the message he had received last night, he almost hit his head on a sign, trip over the edge of corner and stumble into a wall.

_Satsuki told me Akashi forced you to go Rakuzan with him. Is it true?_

Kuroko sighed. He wasn't surprised that Momoi had found out, she was their manager in Teiko after all. Now that Aomine and Momoi know about Rakuzan, he assumed that it wouldn't be long before he would be receiving phone calls from the others (namely, his teammates back in middle school.) Massaging his temples, he opened the door to his room and dropped his bag near the foot of his bed. Grabbing the sports bag he had packed previously, he made his way to the gym.

In the end, he didn't reply to the text. If his captain hadn't forbidden him to, he certainly would have.

_… "I promise you won't regret it."_

_Pausing at the entrance, Akashi turned his head so half his face was tilted towards him. "Ah and before I say otherwise, you are not to have any contact with the others."_

When Aomine had sent him that message, he had considered replying. Debating against it in the end, he had left his phone on his desk. He had lain awake all night, wondering if his former light would be angry at him for not replying.

Stepping out of the change rooms clad in his sport uniform, Kuroko grabbed a ball and began training. No one was here yet. He had checked the roster, hoping to catch some time for training. Luckily, the other players were not due until 5pm so he still had half an hour to himself.

He was in the middle of trying a new move when the door creaked open deafeningly. Tensing on the spot, he watched as a head poke into the gym. Short light hair was tousled by the light breeze that slipped through. Curious eyes darted around until they fixed onto the basketball that was hanging in mid-air (still in Kuroko's hands).

Eyebrows shot up, the lollipop he was sucking on fell as his mouth hung open. Grinning from ear to ear, the teen exclaimed cheerfully, "sugee na~! There really is a ghost! Haha!"

Kuroko deadpanned at the intruder as he fell to the floor, clutching his stomach in glee. The fit of giggles soon turned into a full blown laughter. Bordering irritation, Kuroko decided to end this before others notice the commotion.

"Excuse me, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya," he spoke formally. The laughter ceased immediately as the other looked up and jumped back. Dark eyes widened, almost comically as he regarded the boy before him. Small, blue hair, vacant eyes …

Springing up, the blonde pointed a finger at him. "YOU'RE THE ONE AKASHI WAS TALKING ABOUT!" Jumping up and down like a 4-year-old, he clasped the other boy's hands and smiled broadly. "You're Kuroko right? I'm Hayama Kotarō! YOU'RE FROM TEIKO DESHO?* YOU'RE AKASHI'S TEAMMATE!~"

"It's nice to meet you, Hayama-kun," he bowed sincerely, unperturbed by his companion's eager inquiries and energetic nature.

"SO YOU'RE A PLAYER RIGHT? NE, NE!~ EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE SO SH-" Slapping a hand over his mouth, Hayama stopped himself before he can utter the taboo word. Scratching the back of his head cheekily he mended, "SO SHARP, YES SO SHARP!~" _Sharp…?_

His heart rate skyrocketed when a pair of scissors embedded itself into the wall behind him. Missing his left earlobe by inches, he smiled weakly at the approaching figure. Waves of danger rolling off him lethally Akashi breathed, "Your training menu is tripled Kotarō."

The smile on his face faltering, he wailed, "But Aka-"

"Quadrupled."

Pouting, he turned to the bluenette beside him and ruffled his hair playfully, "See you later than, little phantom!~" With that, he skipped away in high spirits, humming merrily under his breath.

_Little phantom?_ Twitching at the nickname, Kuroko fiddled with his hair. Sticking up at different angles, his hair refused to listen. Amused at the scene before him, Akashi could only sigh. Placing his clipboard on the adjacent bench, he proceeded to lend a hand. Burying his fingers delicately into the velvet locks, he managed to tame the hair effectively.

"Akashi-kun," he stopped when teal orbs looked at him stubbornly. "Why did you forbid me from talking and meeting the others?"

"Is it because the others would try to stop you if they found out?"

_Trust him to always speak his mind. _"No. Even if they do find out, which they have, they cannot stop me," Akashi chuckled lightly.

"Then why?" Doe eyes continued to stare up at him innocently.

_Why indeed?_

Unluckily for Kuroko, a group of second-string players decided to arrive right at this moment. Grinning evilly, Akashi swiftly adopted an air of supremacy. "All of you, double training for being late," he barked. Taking this as his queue to begin his duties as manager, Kuroko grabbed the clipboard next to him and began to analyse each player's weak points. Grudgingly accepting that the timing was bad, he made a note to himself to ask his captain another time.

* * *

After supervising the second string's match and training by himself for another hour or two, Kuroko emerged tired and battered from the gym. Dragging himself to the entrance to the dormitories, he leaned heavily against the door. Unknown to him, someone on the other side was turning the knob. Losing his balance when the door was abruptly pulled open, Kuroko stumbled back into someone. Long delicate fingers clutched onto his forearms, breaking his fall. Regaining his balance again, he mentally reprimanded himself for his carelessness.

When the grip on his arms loosened, Kuroko quickly spun around and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Please forgive me," he confessed with remorse.

"My my, are you okay? You have to be more careful next time, Tetsu-chan."

Kuroko looked up and saw a tall teen in sports attire smiling tenderly at him. His black hair which fell past his chin and the long thin eyelashes that framed his gentle-looking eyes gave the high-schooler a feminine look.

"How did you know my name?"

"Sei-chan told us about you," he replied, seeing the confusion on the other's face, "you are our new manager and regular, am I right? My name is Mibuchi Reo, I look forward to playing with you." Nodding politely, Mibuchi disappeared around the corner.

_Sei-chan? _Smiling slightly at affectionate name, Kuroko made his way slowly to his room, hoping for a cool shower.

* * *

Waking up in the morning that marked the end of the first school week, Kuroko rubbed his eyes groggily. Glancing at the alarm clock on the dresser, he panicked. _11:50am. _Throwing on a set of clothes hurriedly, he dashed out his room. Normally, he would take his time to get ready. But today was different. Today was Sunday, the only day in the week when his vanilla milkshake was in danger of being snatched away by other students, in danger of being _sold out._

Using misdirection, he was waiting in line in less than a minute. Counting the cups of milkshake behind the counter, he estimated the chance of him missing out. Stepping up to the lady who took the orders, he breathed out a sigh when he saw one last vanilla milkshake.

"One vanilla milkshake, Kuroko-kun?" The lady smiled knowingly as he always ordered the same thing everytime.

"Yes please." Muttering a soft _thank you_, he was about to take a sip when a dark shadow loomed over him.

"**Oi kid, hand over the milkshake**," a rough voice demanded vulgarly.

"This is my milkshake. I'm sorry, but if you want one you will have to wait until tomorrow morning," Kuroko recited automatically in his usual deadpan voice, as he was often picked on by bullies because of his relatively small size. _The brochure Akashi-kun gave me said there weren't any trouble-makers in Rakuzan, _he sulked internally.

"**Oh? Big talk for such a small fry!**"

The students who witnessed the exchange felt bad for the first year. After all, they knew first hand how aggressive their fellow second year can get. They all thought simultaneously,

_'That freshman probably doesn't know…'_

_'You don't mess with them…_

_The Crownless Generals'_

Nebuya Eikichi, the third and final crownless general of Rakuzan High looked on with interest as the little boy who barely reached his chest stared defiantly at him. "**You wanna fight, little kid?**" he snarled, cracking his knuckles warningly.

"Violence is bad."

Usually, other people would flee before he even spoke - just seeing his tall and wide build would make their legs shake. Watching this kid - calm and collected, Nebuya decided to humour him. "**Che. You're one weird fellow, standing up to one of us. I admire your bravery, but it's foolish. I'll let you go this time. Go, before I change my mind kid.**"

Stunned with his luck, Kuroko bowed and shuffled away briskly.

Back in the cafeteria, Nebuya grinned manically. _What a fool. _He swept his eyes over the stupified 2nd and 3rd years who were still gaping speechless at the swinging door. He relished the fact that all the students gulped in unison when he turned to them. Flexing his biceps, Nebuya growled menacingly. **"Sate**, who has some milkshake for me?"**

* * *

He stood by the window with his eyes closed, letting his pale face bathe in the sunlight. It had been a very busy week for him. Not only had he defeated the upperclassmen in a five-minute match and took the title of 'captain,' he had also managed to compel the 3 crownless generals to follow his leadership. Well, it was only a simple matter. Success was infallible.

Reclining into a wooden chair, Akashi fiddled with the shogi piece in his pocket. Lifting his eyes, he looked towards a hallway in the building directly opposite him. Precisely a second later, a figure appeared around the corner. As Akashi looked on, he noted a slight skip to the figure's steps. Akashi couldn't help but smile at Kuroko sipping his milkshake contently. The smile, though fleeting was genuine.

He returned to the shogi board in front of him not long after. Placing the last piece on the centre square, he took out his phone before it even vibrated. Having already anticipated the text, Akashi skimmed it half-heartedly. A smirk ghosted his lips as his suspicions were confirmed. Taping on the 'compose' icon, his fingers flew expertly over the keys.

* * *

Kuroko stood uncomfortably, leaning on the heels of his feet as he lurched forward again. Grabbing onto the pole for balance, he let himself smile briefly. He was on the train to Tokyo, due to arrive in about 20 minutes.

He had just unlocked the door to his room when his phone buzzed. He had to reread the text twice and pinch his cheek painfully to make sure he wasn't dreaming. In less than an hour, he had boarded the last train for the night with a bag slung over his back.

_You may visit Tokyo this weekend if you wish._

'Thank you, Akashi-kun ...' he thought gratefully. He couldn't believe it - that his captain, _his captain_ had offered him a visit back home. Despite his blank face, he thrilled at the thought of seeing everyone again, especially his teamma-

Pausing that thought, he realised that Akashi hadn't said anything about visiting the others... But likewise, he didn't _specifically _say not to ... maybe he can just watch them from a distance ... Akashi wouldn't have to know ...

But what if this was a test?

What if this was what Akashi had wanted - for Kuroko to overstep his boundaries and ultimately disobey him? It was likely that he would not be allowed this privilege any longer. The chances of Akashi finding out was quite high after all ... His inner turmoil was brought to a halt when the train stopped and the doors slid open to reveal Tokyo station.

* * *

The sky was pitch black by the time Kuroko stepped into his humble abode. His small apartment, minus the layer of dust that accumulated in his absence, was otherwise clean and neat. Piles of thick textbooks stacked evenly against the wall while numerous novels sat on the shelves, sorted right to left according to the author's surname. The kitchen was stocked up only with canned food and the entire apartment was devoid of any decorations.

Though bare, this was the ideal home for Teiko's sixth phantom player. Dragging himself sluggishly towards his bedroom, he collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep, relieved that he was finally home.

* * *

I hope I portrayed the Crownless Generals accurately :S (Nebuya was especially hard to write)

_desho*: _right?

_sate**: _now/well then

General Information on the Crownless Generals (minus Kiyoshi & Hanamiya) - credits to Kuroko no Basuke wikia

Hayama Kotaro (Jersey#7) short hair, 180cm, thin, attention seeker - dribbling

Mibuchi Reo (#6) long black hair, 188cm, gentle eyes, uptight & gets annoyed easily but seems relaxed & cheerful most of the time – foul drawing

Nebuya Eikichi (#8) short beard, dark skin, 190cm, muscled body, short black hair, gluttonous, rude, downsizes opponents

* * *

Next Chapter - A(nother?) member of GoM makes an appearance! (Take a guess?)

As always, thank you for reading!


	4. Back to Tokyo

Thank you for the reviews, faves and alerts!

**Please vote on the poll on my profile! Thanks :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Having spent the morning sleeping in, Kuroko bypassed breakfast in favour for some fresh air and sunlight outside. Strolling aimlessly down the streets, his feet eventually led him to the shopping district. Walking around, he noticed several new stores that weren't there when he still lived in Tokyo. Peering at the scratches that decorated his basketball shoes due to the vigourous training, he decided that he was in dire need of a new pair. Spotting a sports shop displaying stylish basketball shorts, he made his way to it. After about 2 hours, Kuroko emerged from the district with a few bags of shopping in hand.

The sun shone brightly today. There was not a single cloud in the sky. Making his way to the park nearby, he noticed a group of suspicious-looking teenagers surrounding a smaller figure. From his angle, Kuroko couldn't make out whether it was a he or a she, but one thing was for certain: something was wrong. Widening his strides, his sense of justice urged him to hasten.

"Oi baa-baa* dont' kid me."

"Ya jokin' aight? Ya can't step outta the 'ouse without any money!"

"You boys should be at home studying instead of trying to mug an old woman!" An old lady cried not in fear, but in exasperation.

"Hah? What did you say baa-baa?!"

"Excuse me, don't you think this is unfair?" Kuroko popped up suddenly.

"AHHH! GHOST! A GHOST!" " Wha ... GET AWAY FROM ME!" Cries of shock could be distinctly heard as the teenagers cursed indignantly. One of them pointed a finger rudely at Kuroko and screamed, "WHO ARE YOU? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

The bluenette continued to stare and answered calmly, "I am Kuroko Tetsuya. I come from xxx-75-xxxxx Tokyo, Jap-"

"THAT WASN'T WHAT I MEANT!"

"Ja, what did you mean?"

"Who are you? Whe- OH NEVER MIND!" the taller teen huffed.

"... Kuroko-chan?" A soft voice intoned meekly.

Kuroko blinked and bowed to the elderly behind him, "good afternoon, oba-san."

"Maa if it isn't Kuroko-chan!"

The group of teens watched in confusion as the two greeted each other friendly. "Tche. So you two know each other?" Spotting an empty basketball court in the distance, the leader of the gang snickered, "let's settle this with a match!"

* * *

"Wow ... he's strong!"

A tall red-head lurking behind a wall gaped in awe as the petite boy walked away with an old woman. He looked back at the previously empty basketball court, now _littered with bodies._

Kagami shivered involuntarily, _'he totally kicked their asses!'_

Grinning like a maniac, his eyes gleamed with excitement. _I want to play against him!_

* * *

The match had ended with Kuroko single-handedly destroying the other team. **(1)** Initially, he had been a bit worried that he might lose since _1. _it was 5 against 1 and _2. _he is a shadow. This meant that his style of basketball was not the aggressive type, but a supportive one. Fortunately for him, _but__ unluckily for the other five, _the thrill of basketball had completely taken over him. Furthermore, his love for the sport as well as his misdirection had given him the upper hand.

"He told me you went to Rakuzan with your captain."

Turning to the old lady beside him, he waited for her to continue as they made their way back to her home.

"He sounded really worried, that boy. He didn't even buy his magazines **(2) **that day," she added meekly. "He said you didn't reply any of his calls." If she hadn't been waiting for it, she wouldn't have seen the brief flash of guilt on the other's face. "I'm sure you have your own reasons though, you do not need to explain them to me."

Relaxing his tensed shoulders, Kuroko kept silent. Climbing up the steps, they parted ways.

"He cares about you a lot, Kuroko-chan. I know he wronged you before, but he has changed. Deep inside, Daiki is still the compassionate and caring boy. So please, Kuroko-chan. Please forgive him," she pleaded, almost desperately.

Closing his eyes momentarily, he looked straight into her eyes and replied plainly, "There is nothing to forgive, oba-san. He has chosen his path and I, mine. As his friend, I will always support him." And with that, he bowed once and left.

It was dusk by the time Kuroko arrived soaking wet at Maji Burger. After he left had escorted Aomine's grandma home, he had walked away with a heavy heart. The weather had taken a turn for the worse not soon after. It was almost as if the sky reflected his thoughts and feelings - that it rained because the sky cried for him.

Deep in thought, he took the seat near the window, not noticing a pair of fiery red eyes following his every move.

* * *

Meanwhile, a figure could be seen waiting at the gates of Rakuzan. Getting out his phone, he checked the time._ Fifteen minutes late, huh? _Sighing dejectedly, he continued to wait patiently. At last, when he saw a familiar silhouette, he pulled back his hoodie that had shrouded his model face.

"AKACCHI!~"

Sauntering with confident steps, Akashi made his way towards the blonde. Even though he loathed being late, the prospect of making this cheerful demeanor descend into a frenzy greatly appealed to him (especially since the blonde was the reason he was skipping practice).

"Ah. It's been a while, Ryōta."

"I've missed you Akacchi! Thank you for replying to my message!~" Truthfully, behind his ecstatic exterior Kise was still in shock. He had shrieked and fallen off his chair when Akashi replied affirmatively to his request. His manager had screeched in horror when Kise had turned up the day after with bags under his eyes. Naturally, the shooting was cancelled.

Akashi, on the other hand was just taking pleasure in seeing the other fidget under his gaze. He had already known what Kise was thinking about when a flicker of bafflement crossed his face not a second ago. His former teammate distrusted him, he doubted Akashi's intentions. But he was right to think so. After all, Akashi was not, and never will be a good Samaritan.

_Flashback_

_... Having already anticipated the text, Akashi skimmed it half-heartedly. 'AKACCHI! IS IT TRUE? IS IT TRUE THAT KUROKOCCHI IS AT RAKUZAN WITH AKACCHI?' Not even five seconds after he had replied with an affirmative, another vibration alerted him immediately of an incoming call. Akashi knew that no one, absolutely no one had agreed with his decision to enroll Kuroko in Rakuzan. But ... it doesn't matter. It does not concern them._

_He smirked as the other's voice rose another octave higher, '-HEARD THAT RAKUZAN HAS A PRACTICE MATCH TOMORROW~! ...'_

Kise's 'request' was, of course to attend the match. Akashi had no qualms about it, so he had conceded with indifference. As the blonde chatted away charmingly with the crowd of fangirls that circled him, Akashi was beginning to regret it already.

* * *

Sipping on his vanilla milkshake, Kuroko concluded that his short visit was destined to thwarted sooner or later. Well, this particular day at the very least. His peace was eventually interrupted when a flying burger missed his face by inches and skidded to a stop on the table behind him.

"OI WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH THAT?"

Turning his head, he watched as a red-head storm up to his table muttering curses under his breath. Passing him another burger, the red-head dropped a mountain burgers onto the other end of the table and sat down heavily. Tilting his head to the side slightly, he held up the burger, silently questioning the other's actions.

The only response he received was a grunt and an insult along the lines of _'won't grow with only milkshake.' _Digging in, Kuroko regarded the teen before him. Even though he stood about 190cm tall, he does not give off any aura that screamed 'maturity.' Instead, his presence was flickering and fluctuating - growing and dimming, growing and dimming. Glancing down at the other's basketball shoes, he smiled inwardly. With this development, Kuroko realised that the teen in front of him, feasting on two burgers at once was _strong._

"Thank you ...?"

"Kagami Taiga"

"Thank you Kagami-kun," Kuroko breathed politely. Nodding, Kagami hesitated before biting into his fifth burger. _Should I ask him?_

Clearing his throat, he voiced his question aloud. "Uhh ... what school do you play for?" When he saw the confusion on the other's face he clarified, "I mean basketball, which team do you play for?"

"Aa. How did you know I play basketball?"

Scratching his cheek, Kagami laughed weakly. "Well ... you see ... today ... you know? at the park?" Kuroko blinked, lost. When it finally hit him, Kuroko froze. He noticed him? He stared at Kagami, amazed.

_His potential is unlimited, his growth is beyond imaginable._

Composing himself, Kuroko inquired, "What about you Kagami-kun? What school do you play for?"

"Me? I play for Seirin!" Not expecting this, his breath hitched in his throat. Unaware of the bluenette's reaction, Kagami went on, "... beat the Generation of Miracles and become number 1 in Japan!"

_Generation of Miracles? _"... become stron-"

_**BUZZ~ BUZZ~** _Fishing out his phone, he noted the sender. _Akashi-kun?_

_'Be back before classes start tomorrow. We have a practice match, don't be late.'_

"... that's my dream!" Smiling at the red-head's enthusiasm, Kuroko excused himself hastly.

"I apologise but I must leave now or I would be late for my train," he stated regretfully.

"Oh .. well, it was nice meeti-" he faltered when he saw the other already gone, "-ng you."

Staring out the window, Kagami watched boredly as rain water slid down the glass. _... I__ want to play him soon! _He nearly knocked over his chair when he sat up abruptly, realising that he didn't even ask for his name.

* * *

Congratulations to all those who guessed Kise! (too easy...?)

_Baa-baa*: _Grandma (informal)

**(1) **I wanted to make Kuroko stronger than how he appears in the anime/manga. In my opinion, everyone seriously underestimates his abilities.

**(2) **Aomine's *erm* Mai-chan *cough* porn :D

* * *

Next Chapter:

_**"Let's go Seirin!"**_

_"KUROKO!"_

_"... You couldn't sleep again, Kagami?"_

_**"You're annoying."**_

As always, thank you for reading! Please review :)


	5. Crash and Burn

Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and faves!

**I need your opinion - please vote on the poll on my profile! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

7:43am

_Ding! _Kuroko hopped off the train swiftly after the doors slid open. _He's not going to make it. _Agilely evading the people selling suspicious products earnestly to gullible tourists, he danced his way towards the exit. _He was going to be late. _Stepping out into the sun, he briskly walked towards the nearest taxi, in hopes of getting back to the campus before classes commence, or more specifically before _he _noticed. This attempt was promptly terminated when a boisterous voice called out to him.

"KUROKO!"

Kuroko stopped and stood still. Turning around, he greeted with respect, "Ah Yamamoto-senpai."

Skipping lightly to him, Yamamoto chortled. "Don't be so polite, Kuroko-chan! And here I thought we were getting intimate with each other~" he pouted facetiously.

"Please don't be sarcastic senpai," he replied with his trademark monotone voice. "If I may ask, why are you here?"

"Oh? Akashi sent me to get you. He even said he'd texted you," he answered in a more serious tone. Checking his phone, Kuroko realised that indeed, his captain had texted him. Raising his eyes to the brunette, he suggested stoically, "should we go then?"

-x-

_He's strong, strong enough to beat them … to beat him in the future._

_'The harder I try, the more boring basketball gets ..._

_I'll never find what I'm looking for…_

_The only one who can beat me is me!'_

Warming up with a light jog, the duo sped for Rakuzan. Lost in thought, Kuroko didn't notice the quizzical look Yamamoto sent him. _Kagami-kun … Kagami-kun is the one – the one who will defeat us._

* * *

"YOSH! Today we have a practice match against Rakuzan! They're very strong, so don't let your guard down even for a moment!" Riko said, leading the team into the school with a smirk.

"OH!" A chorus of shouts resounded with conviction.

Koganei who was walking next to Kagami glanced at him sympathetically, "You couldn't sleep again, Kagami?"

"Sh-Shut up!" The other hissed in irritation. Even though Kagami didn't exactly know who their opponents were, he couldn't help but feel excited at the word 'strong.' His bloodshot eyes gleamed with exhilaration. Every match was challenge ... in every match, you learn something new – that was what he believed.

Filing into the gymnasium in two lines, Seirin made their way towards their designated side of the court. "Waah … this gym is so big! Don't you think so too, Mitobe?" Koganei exclaimed like child on a field trip, with which he received a curt nod from his companion.

"Don't lose focus!" Hyuuga warned in an _overly pleasant_ voice.

"Focus … the focus of the circus is the lotus!" **(1)** Izuki whipped out his notebook and jotted it down with lightning speed.

A vein popped … "**IZUKI!**"

* * *

"This match should not be a problem; everything is to go according to plan. Just follow Akashi's orders," Shirogane Eiji, the coach of the Rakuzan basketball team commented sternly before departing.

"**Che. We know without you telling us.**"

"Reo-nee, have you seen him?" Hayama bounced, spinning his head around vivaciously.

Knowing exactly who he was talking about, Mibuchi replied calmly as he packed his things, "I haven't, but Sei-chan sent Yamamoto to get him from the station so he should be here shortly." Hayama continued to jump around the change room energetically. The atmosphere darkened when Mibuchi added in a low voice, "_be still Hayama._"

Not wanting to rile his fellow crownless general further (seeing that he was already agitated over their missing teammate), Hayama immediately stilled. He turned his attention to Nebuya who was stuffing his face like a pig before exiting the room.

"_Nebuya, stop eating. You'll get a stomach ache." _Grunting, Nebuya glared daggers at him and slapped his chopsticks loudly onto the table (nearly snapping them in half). Shoving back his chair roughly, he followed the blonde out to the court.

Mibuchi sighed imperceptibly. He didn't mean to snap at his teammates, but since the weekends, he had been on the edge. Blowing at the strands of stray hair that fell from behind his ears, he prayed that this match will be interesting.

* * *

A lone figure sat in the middle of an empty room with one leg propped up. His head resting comfortably on his arm, he leaned forward to regard the shogi board before him. Swiping his thumb over a piece, Akashi closed his eyes. _Seirin …_

_Look carefully, Tetsuya … I will crush them – the team you have so much faith in …_

_The faith they do not deserve …_

Heterochromatic eyes flickered open.

**_I will crush Seirin._**

_Clack. _Placing the final piece on the board, Akashi rose gracefully. Donning his jacket, Akashi smirked and turned to go make true his 'premonition.'

* * *

Hyuuga gaped at the scoreboard a group of students brought in. It was huge! He sucked in a breath as sports authorities trudged in with clipboards and accommodated the entire front row. _So this is Rakuzan … the strongest king … The Emperor. _He shook his head in disbelief. _But isn't this a bit too extravagant for a practice match? It's the complete opposite from Kaijo's 'simple arrangements!' _He stopped his stretching when the sole white wooden door swung open.

A skinny teen with dirty blonde hair emerged flamboyantly, sucking on a lollipop. Hyuuga felt his team stiffen when a tall muscled player followed the blonde. _What a ridiculous player! He's even taller and wider than Kagami!_

The duo flung their jackets onto the bench before stepping onto the court. Clad in jerseys # 7 and 8 respectively, the two began to do some simple stretches. Seirin gulped as the players scored basket after basket effortlessly. Hyuuga turned to his team, wondering what he can possibly say to encourage his players after witnessing that spectacle. He was spared the trouble when Kagami grinned manically, buzzing with anticipation. _They're insanely strong!_

Watching them play flawlessly, Kagami was all fired up.

* * *

Kuroko trailed behind the group of spectators entering the gym. Yamamoto had left him at the gates to inform their captain of their arrival. Looking around, his eyes swept across the crowd with indifference as the gears in his brain spun vigorously to calculate the number of people present - there must have been at least five hundred spectators! Disappearing into the empty locker room, he hastily slipped on his jersey. Snapping on his sweat band, he readied himself for the match at hand.

-x-

The wait was finally over. He jumped ... and immediately cradled the mop of teal, nuzzling his face tenderly into the other's neck. _Vanilla … _he smiled with mirth, _vanilla from all the milkshake._

"I missed you so much, Kurokocchi." He whispered uncharacteristically, squeezing the bluenette's smaller hands.

"Please don't be ridiculous, Kise-kun. It's only been 2 months," Kuroko replied nonchalantly, not even bothering to ask why he was here.

"But it's true!~ We were all so worried! I haven't slept properly since then! Why Kurokocchi? Why did you leave us?" The blonde cried exasperatedly, holding the other at an arm's length.

Kuroko blinked and said without a shred of emotion, "Because you all changed … especially him." Before the blonde could open his mouth to reply, the speaker above them rumbled deeply. _"All players are to be on court within two minutes. The match will begin in exactly five minutes."_

Excusing himself Kuroko left, leaving Kise wide-eyed and stunned on the platform.

"... Kurokocchi?"

* * *

He broke into a grin. _I can't wait! _Rolling his shoulders, Kagami cracked his knuckles. _Just thinking about them, how strong they are ... __He couldn't wait to play them once and for all, especially now after his talk with Kise._

_Flashback_

_"I can't believe I lost. You're strong Kagamicchi," Kise sighed dejectedly, staring off at the setting sun._

_The sky was a splatter of red, orange and yellow. The colours mixed and swirled into a magnificent sight as the two leaned onto the railing of a bridge overlooking the beautiful sky. The comfortable silence was only broken by the occasional speeding of cars below them._

_"Huh? What are you talking about Kise?"_

_He ignored Kagami's outburst, "but you're not yet strong enough to defeat him yet …"_

_The red-head glared at him. "You're not making any sense, baka!"_

_Kise chuckled, 'of course not, at least not now.' "I heard that Rakuzan has contacted Seirin for a practice match."_

_Kagami smirked, "they're strong right? I can't wait to play them!"_

_His eyes darkened for a second before he blinked it away, his cheerful façade back in place, "Rakuzan is ridiculously strong. Not only did they acquire three of the crownless generals, they offered a scholarship to captain of the Generation of Miracles and the Phantom sixth man: Akacchi and Kurokocchi-ssu."_

After hearing that, Kagami was even more determined to play them. _Generation of Miracles, huh? _Catching the pass from Izuki, he dribbled to the goal. Cheers erupted from the crowd as the power forward dunked the ball in hard.

_"All players are to be on court within two minutes. The match will begin in exactly five minutes."_

The red-head joined the circle of the Seirin players, crouching low.

"Even though this is a practice match, it's still a match! Don't slack off! Let's show these guys our play!" Their bespectacled captain raised his voice with encouragement.

**"Let's go Seirin!"**

**"OH!"**

-x-

On the other side, Akashi observed the other team with amusement as he stood before his players. Turning his eyes to them, he scrutinized their faces. Excitement, boredom, curiosity … and finally _impassivity. _He gazed into the endless pools of blue for a long time before Akashi lifted his eyes and smirked. _Good … We're ready._

* * *

The two teams strode towards each other.

"This is our first game together, little phantom~!" Hayama said cheerily to the boy beside him.

"**You're annoying."**

"Eh? Don't insult me, muscle gorilla!"

"_Be quiet you two."_

The trio continued to bicker endlessly, earning looks of disbelief from the other team as they lined up at the centre line. Standing near was the referee with a whistle in hand. His brows furrowed with confusion … there were only four players from Rakuzan.

"Uhh … Rakuzan, please get your five starters on court immediately!"

Kuroko sighed, this was starting to get old. "Excuse me, the five of us are already here," a voice came from his left. Up in the audience, Kise laughed under his breath as not only the ref, but Seirin also jumped in shock.

"What …?"

"What the hell?"

"His presence is so weak!"

Kagami was the only one to point his finger at the teal-haired teen and shout, "YOU!"

"Ah doumo*, Kagami-kun," he inclined his head slightly.

"YOU! Y-YOU GO TO RAKUZAN?!" He stuttered.

Kise winced as the voice echoed deafeningly. _Is it the silence or is it just his voice that makes him so loud?_

"Hai, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Let's have a good match."

Kagami, on the other hand was too 'startled' to say anything. _He goes to Rakuzan? But that's just … Wait ... _Realisation hit him like a tornado when he finally registered the words. _Did he say Kuroko?_

_"... captain of the Generation of Miracles and the Phantom sixth man: Akacchi and Kurokocchi-ssu."_**(2)**

_That means he's ... HE'S ONE OF THE GENERATION OF MIRA- _His train of thought was cut short with the announcement,

"Now, let the match between Rakuzan High and Seirin High begin!"

-x-

The ball was flung into the air as the two tallest players jumped. Kagami, a few centimetres short felt a burst of power in his legs as he reached higher and smacked the ball straight at Izuki. Catching the ball securely with his palms he spun around, ready to pass it. He groaned when he saw all his teammates marked. _What speed! And we were hoping for a run-and-gun! _Dribbling the ball on the spot, he noticed Koganei free. Throwing the ball, he averted his eyes just in time to see a blur intercept it.

Almost in an instant, Rakuzan was in possession of the ball. The ball quickly made its way down the court as Yamamoto chucked it at Nebuya. He was about to dunk it when a red-head dashed in front of him. Furious determination clashed with mild boredom. _'This one's fast,' _Nebuya thought as he growled, "**Get outta my way, kid!**"

Kagami remained unaffected by the other's height as they leaped at the same time again. His attempt was proven to be fruitless when the ball went in. The crowd exploded with approval. The first goal went to Rakuzan.

-x-

The match went on. While Seirin did manage to score a few baskets, thanks to Kagami's aggressive play combined with the upperclassmen's team play, the gap between the two schools only got bigger. It was three minutes into the 3rd quarter and the score was 74 – 90, Rakuzan in the lead. Kuroko sat patiently on the sidelines, having played the entire 1st quarter. He watched in silence as Kagami fell once more. It didn't take an expert to see that the power forward was drifting off from the rest of his team. Even after a timeout, in which his teammates gave him a scolding he wasn't in the very least deterred. He was actively scoring goal after goal, leaving his team behind.

"Wow, Seirin's not bad!"

"That power forward's pretty good!"

Kuroko's hands twitched to slap him. How can he be so dense? You obviously can't play a one-man basketball. Turning his attention to his captain who was diligently observing the match, he spoke with confidence, "Akashi-kun, please allow me to play."

* * *

"Rakuzan, member change!"

Seirin watched curiously as Yamamoto clapped the shorter player on the back. _It's the one with the weak presence … Why would they change players now? _Knowing that number 11 must be good considering he was a Rakuzan regular, Hyuuga shifted warily as the new player moved to mark their ace.

_He's marking Kagami?! _Riko blanched, _is he crazy? Even Kise Ryota from the Generation of Miracles couldn't shut him down!_

Kuroko walked up to the red-head as the other stared in confusion. Kagami lit up when his opponent moved into a defensive crouch. _Finally … finally I'm going to play you huh, Kuroko?_

"Kagami-kun, your play … I don't like it."

Kagami paused … what? Kuroko ploughed on, "this isn't your play. I knew it from the moment I saw you. I thought you were strong … I thought you loved basketball, that your strength resided in team play … You can't play a one-man basketball. It's impossible … you said that you wanted to defeat the Generation of Miracles, right? You cannot defeat them alone … you must defeat them with your team. That's what it means to defeat them."

His impromptu speech had stunned both the players on court and the audience. Kagami, in particular was speechless. _Defeat the Generation of Miracles …with my team?_

Kuroko crouched lower as Kagami let his words sink in. His words were harsh and blunt … but they were the truth. You cannot defeat them alone, that would mean becoming one of them.

Akashi crossed his arms as he surveyed the scene before him. _Hmm … is this how you'll push him back onto the right path, Tetsuya? Daga** a stray will always be a stray. _The corners of his lips curling up, he gave the signal.

"Rakuzan, member change!"

A number of heads whipped around in surprise. Akashi stalked with calculative steps towards the red-head. _Victory is a given. It was ascertained even before the game started. _"Tetsuya." He conveyed his command telekinetically with authority, _"mark another player."_

Kuroko hesitated for a second before he soundlessly went to stand beside Koganei.

Satisfied at his obedience, Akashi shifted subtly towards Seirin's ace who stood dumbfounded. He chuckled maliciously, relishing the thought of crushing Seirin once and for all as the whistle sounded.

* * *

Mwahahaha ... cliffhanger? XD

_doumo*: _usually for 'thanks' but in this case, it is a greeting

_daga**: _but

**(1) **Yes .. I know it without you telling me ... it was VERY lame ... so embarrassing *hides in a corner*

**(2) **refer to the flashback - when Kise talked to Kagami after their practice match

**A/N **Once again, I apologise for the mistakes! Updates will probably be less frequent as my exams are coming up ):

As always, thanks for reading ... well, until next time! :)


	6. Revelation

Ah, the reviews, faves and follows~ Thank you everyone who voted on the poll! Special thanks to **animefan106, animeangel98 R3iga1004, luckyschoolgirl, ben4kevin, iKitsuNeko, hitomi65, nigou, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, jeanelle02 and ****Asarita **for all your constant support!

And just to clarify, **there will be no pairings in this fanfic** - it's more of bonding and friendship story

* * *

_'So everything was a part of Akashi's plans?'_

Chapter 5

The tired lines on their faces did little to hide the devastation. Their shoulders slumping in defeat, they watched the other team solemnly. Standing casually with hints of boredom swimming in their eyes, Rakuzan poised with supremacy.

Seirin had lost.

The match had ended less than two minutes ago, 92 – 147. **(1)** It was an overwhelming victory for Rakuzan but a mortifying lost for Seirin. It was true that everyone had expected Seirin to lose, but no one would have ever imagined just how badly they would be defeated. The addition of the fearsome point guard and stoic pass specialist had decisively turned the tables. Paired with the crownless generals, triumph was irrefutable for Rakuzan. The red-headed genius had ultimately crushed their opponent when he made his conclusive move. The final basket had left Kagami on his knees gawking wide-eyed up at the dangerous swirling heterochromatic pupils before him. 'A broken ace was nothing but useless.'

* * *

Hyuuga peered at his companion from the corner of his eyes. In truth, he was worried. He's never been so quiet before. It was unnerving. The team was on the way home, their staggering defeat submerging them into a tense and uncomfortable silence. No words were exchanged for the entire bus ride.

His eyes fixed upon the passing trees. It was raining again. _It was raining too when I met him. _Kagami sighed. Everything had been a daze since then, since he realised that _he _played for Rakuzan. His blood had thrummed with excitement. He had seen his potential at the park, but to actually play with him on the court … it was amazing. Every flick of a finger, every shuffling of feet and every pass was fuel to his fire.

As time went on, the thrill of the match changed him. He no longer cared for teamwork. He didn't pass to anyone, he relied on no one. So he had been beyond surprised when the teal-haired player had came up to him and told him off coldly.

"_You cannot play a one-man basketball. It's impossible."_

He had shone a light at him. He was so used to the one-on-one basketball in the streets of America that his brain had never registered the fact that he was not alone anymore. He was part of a team now. He was a member of Seirin.

The rest of the game had ended disastrously. Despite their renewed team play, Akashi had single-handedly taken care of Kagami, without any help from his fellow teammates. Kagami still remembered. He could still feel the cold calculating eyes trained onto him. Shivering slightly, he pictured the mismatched eyes once more.

Clenching his fist with resolution, his trademark grin was back again. _Generation of Miracles … Rakuzan … how interesting!_

* * *

"Wah! Sugee Kurokocchi!" Kise flapped his arms around as he flew down the stairs.

Kuroko said nothing.

Instead, he glanced over at his captain who was speaking to the rest of the team a fair distance away. Kuroko had been confused when Akashi had silently commanded him to mark someone else. He still didn't understand why Akashi had decided to play, even though they were winning by 20 points. The red-head had taunted Kagami, Kuroko was sure of it. His face was drained of colour before fury crept into his ruby eyes. It had only been minutes since Seirin's new-found confidence and Akashi had brought them down in less than a second.

_Heterochromatic orbs glistened cynically, wordlessly warning him of foreboding danger._

_"Look clearly, Tetsuya. This is the team you put so much faith in ..._

_This is their limit."_

He was now back to square one. His intricate reasoning had pulled Kagami back to the surface ... but Akashi's manipulation had pushed him down under almost instantly. It was hopeless. Kuroko does not know what kind of player Kagami was now - was he one for teamwork and not victory, or was he like _him. _Kuroko has no clue.

Unscrewing the cap of a bottle of Pocari Sweat, he gulped it down greedily. Wiping the back of his neck with a clean towel, he motioned towards the change rooms. Kise, immediately catching on beamed, "I'll wait for you outside then, Kurokocchi!~"

Kuroko gave a small nod before following his teammates.

"You played well, Tetsu-chan."

Inclining his head towards the direction of the voice, Kuroko smiled gently. "Thank you, Mibuchi-kun." **(2)**

Perking up at the sound of the bluenette's voice, Hayama sprung towards the duo. "You're surprisingly strong, little phantom~"

"Indeed, it was a pleasant surprise."

Kuroko clasped his hands behind him and bowed slightly, "You are too kind Hayama-kun, Mibuchi-kun."

"Don't be such a lamb, Kuroko-chan." A playful voice came from behind. Slinging his arm over the shorter boy's shoulders, Yamamoto gave them a goofy smile. "But really, that was amazing! I never would have thought that you can dim your presence even more! Even though Akashi told us before, to see it in action right before my eyes ... it's like magi-"

Yamamoto faltered when he heard a soft 'excuse me' and his arm fell with the lost of support. Staring at the retreating backs of the two Crownless Generals, he whipped his head around. He laughed weakly when he realised that the boy had used his infamous misdirection on him.

* * *

Kise leaned on the wall just outside the gym, deep in thought. Even though Seirin had won their last match, Rakuzan had absolutely crushed them. _Well, it's to be expected ... they had Kurokocchi and Akacchi-ssu~ _Yet what was this feeling he had inside him? His chest felt hollow, almost like it had been cut open, his heart ripped away. It was fear.

He feared the potential of the Emperor ... but at the same time, he twitched with anticipation. Rakuzan had always been at the top - an unrivaled legend, but now with the Generation of Miracles going into high school, things are going to change. Kaijo, Shutoku, Tōō, Yosen and finally Rakuzan ... they're going to storm the world.

Things are finally starting to get interesting.

-x-

"Kurokocchi ... why did you leave so suddenly?"

It was quite a rare sight - to see the blonde so rigid and serious staring straight ahead with his hands fisted by his side. Strolling down the streets of Kyoto, Kuroko pondered on his question.

He had left immediately after the championship game because he couldn't take it anymore. To see his teammates wallow in arrogance ... it was suffocating him. So he turned to the only option he had - to leave. It had taken a lot of endurance to go through his last year in Teiko. Ever since their second year, his former light had started to skip practice and before long the others had followed. Kuroko had held onto his treasured basketball every afternoon, praying that one of the will come. They didn't. Eventually, he began to lose hope.

The Generation of Miracles was too strong.

Teiko's ultimate team was falling apart.

"I don't know ... you all changed and no matter how hard I reached out, you wouldn't turn back."

Kise 'huh-ed' at this response. The shadow still had his poker face so he didn't know how much was the truth. He remembered how the bluenette had adopted this expressionless face since their third year. It was already hard to discern his moods before, but with this development ... Kise had been graced with threats, physical beatings and extra training almost every time he opened his mouth.

Laughing aloud, Kise remembered the first time Kuroko had been assigned to instruct him. _'You lack the thing you need most. Come back when you have found it.' _Naturally, he was skeptical of his small build and when the words that came out of his mouth was nothing but blunt ... Kise was ready to give him a piece of his mind. But when he finally got to play a match with him, with Kuroko being his shadow ... everything changed. From that day, he followed his personal instructor like a lost puppy and clung to him every moment he could. He was obsessed.

He didn't understand though. Everything about the boy was a contradiction - even though he was small and gave an impression that he was weak and useless, in reality he was the opposite. Kuroko was strong and dependable. He was capable of holding his own and he was as stubborn as a bull. Arguing with him was like whining to a brick wall. Though he was polite, he was also ruthlessly cold. He would mercilessly give out insanely impractical training menus that would leave the rest of them half-dead by the end of it.

That all changed when _he _changed. Their teammate had turned even colder and distant. He had brushed off Kise every time he waited for Kuroko to finish his duties and became inhumanely polite to everyone. At first, they thought it was nothing serious but when Aomine got into a fight, Kuroko had snapped. Kise shivered, remembering the stony glare that was directed at Aomine. That was the first time he saw Kuroko angry, and that was when they all knew something was really wrong.

Their suspicions were confirmed when he had left without a word after their final match.

Kise regretted it. He regretted not noticing. He had failed his friend.

_'You don't have to smile for me, Kise-kun.'_

Kuroko had been the one to show him his love for basketball. He had seen through his facade and spoken up to it. He had showed him the joy of playing with everyone, taught him the value of teamwork over victory. Kuroko had always been there for him.

And yet he had failed him.

* * *

"You have changed, Kise-kun."

Kise choked on his lemon-flavoured ice cream. Coughing dramatically, he turned to his companion with teary eyes. "Ehhh?~"

Kuroko could barely see it but the gleam in his golden eyes that he hadn't seen since his one-on-ones with Aomine was unmistakable. If he hadn't had been looking for it, he would have never found it. It was filled with reserved excitement, the arrogance from before dimmed nearly to nothing. _Ka__ijo's lost must have changed him._

Sipping on his extra large vanilla milkshake, Kuroko gave him a tiny smile.

_Thank you, Kagami-kun._

* * *

Mibuchi elegantly stepped into the gym to find Hayama and Kuroko practicing together. Nebuya was no where to be seen. Smiling politely, Mibuchi nodded his head in greeting before leaving for the locker rooms. Five minutes later, he emerged in his sports gear.

"Mibuchi-kun." "Reo-nee!" While happiness adorned one's face, the other was carefully blank.

"Good afternoon Tetsu-chan, Hayama," his voice affectionate.

"Thank you for coming to practice again, Mibuchi-kun."

"_It's alright as long as it's quiet, Tetsu-chan!~_" Hayama imitated with astonishing accuracy as his face scrunched up in attempt to assume his teammate's mannerism.

"_Hayama..." _Grabbing a ball, he threw it with all his might.

-x-

Akashi was in an excellent mood. Everything was going smoothly, not that he had expected otherwise. Dismissing the second-strings, he collected some files from his office before making his way across the yard to the school roof.

It was a warm sunny day, the leaves that fell were lush green and the blooming flowers danced entrancingly with the wind. _It's seems like the weather agrees with me, _Akashi mused as his crimson hair tickled his eyes. His shoes tapping against the concrete, he unlocked the door. He walked onto the roof, his steps refined. Settling himself in the shade, he rested against the wall. He sat on an angle so the everything was within sight - the students walking on the street below him, the school gates and finally, the door he had used just moments ago.

Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes. The match against Seirin went according to plan. He had attained victory once again ... everything was within his grasp. He had, with little effort, crushed the hot-headed ace. _Challenge the Generation of Miracles? _he all but wanted to scoff, _it's impossible ... victory is a given. It's doesn't matter how hard to try, how hard you train, how much talent you have ... before my eyes, none of those matter._

"Akashi-kun."

Faintly, he heard the door closing shut. Inclining his head, his lips curved into something akin to a smile. "Tetsuya."

Kuroko stood silently, knowing that his red-haired captain _preferred _to initiate the conversation - that he loathed being spoken to beforehand. Seeing the other becoming restless under the uncomfortable silence, Akashi fought down a laugh.

"What is troubling you?" His voice was cool as he was already aware of where this was going. Feigning disinterest, he contained his excitement in seeing the other dismayed by an impending revelation.

"Why did you do that, Akashi-kun? Why did you taunt Kagami-kun?" Kuroko almost pleaded, his forehead creased with frustration.

Akashi did not respond immediately, but instead opted to crossing his legs. Keeping his eyes trained onto the other's face, he choose his words carefully. "They do not deserve your faith. Your team is here in Rakuzan, not in Seirin. You are here now ... your body, heart and soul belongs here in Rakuzan, _to me_."

He let his words sink in, taking pleasure in the bluenette's uneasiness. "Besides, if he cannot take a little _criticism_, he does not deserve your trust," he surmised condescendingly. Deciding that he has said enough, Akashi rose and tucked the files under his arm.

Pausing before him, Akashi's hand shot out to grab hold of a slender wrist and pulled Kuroko's smaller frame towards him roughly. Kuroko could only stumble and fall into the other's chest. He shivered involuntarily at the warm breath on his neck as Akashi's mouth ascended to ghost his ear. Leaning in, Akashi whispered, "don't forget about our bet, Tetsuya."

* * *

**(1) **If you think about it, Rakuzan has 2 GoMs & 3 Crownless Generals but Seirin only has Kagami. (Kiyoshi isn't back yet and there's no 'first year duo'). Players such as Hyuuga, Izuki and Kagami haven't fully developed their skills so that's why Rakuzan scored 50+ baskets more than Seirin.

**(2) **I have just realised that Kuroko shouldn't be addressing the CGs as '-kun' but instead '-senpai' since they are a year above him -_- Oh great ... I apologise for not noticing but doesn't 'Hayama-kun' etc sound so much better than 'Hayama-senpai' etc? ;) Therefore I've concluded that I'll just leave it as that.

* * *

Oh, do you guys want me to reply to your reviews? (it has just occurred to me)

Also, just out of curiosity - would you like to see more of GoM or the Crownless Generals?

**A/N **As always thanks for reading! :)


	7. Surprise!

Hello! **This is a filler **- this means that what happens here isn't a part of the actual story.

Originally I planned for this chapter to be posted at a later date, but skimming through all the reviews made me feel so guilty! To your question, **animefan1991 **YES YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY CORRECT! I am, in actual fact waiting for more manga chapters to be released because I would like to keep this as canon as possible. Unfortunately, I haven't been reading the manga because I gave it up for lent :( Easter's just around the corner and nearly all my exams are out of the way so look out for my next update!

Thank you all for the constant support! (Isn't it funny how this filler is longer than any of the chapters I've written?)

* * *

Chapter 6

xx-December-xxxx

Pushing open the magnificent doors of the studio, Kise Ryota stepped out with a grin. The entire city was lulled to sleep by a blanket of snow. Everywhere he looked, it was white. Slipping on his woolly hoodie, the blonde tucked his gloved hands into his pockets. Trudging along the road, he slowly made his way home.

He had just finished his final shoot for the year. He rolled his shoulders and gave a relieved sigh when he heard a loud crack. Ever since his match with Seirin and his visit in Rakuzan, Kise's focus had solely been on basketball. Everyday, he would stay back to train. Sometimes, his team would stay with him. Playing with everybody brought a warm feeling into his heart. At first he didn't know what it was. When he was in Teiko, the feeling was different – it was more of a raw determination but this feeling was different. It was the comfort of companionship.

His modelling career was starting to dwindle. As Inter-high was coming to an end, he was accepting less and less projects in order to prepare for the next big tournament – the Winter Cup. He didn't regret it. Even though modelling was fun, he loved basketball more. He loved the challenge, the adrenaline rush. It was a change he was willing to go through.

Tranquillity washed over him as he recalled the encounter several months ago. _"You have changed, Kise-kun." _And it was true. He has changed. He has realised that he was gradually spending more time with his team and watching more basketball matches with his captain. His former instructor's lecture to Kagami had also given Kise a wake-up call. It really is impossible to play a one-man basketball.

_Kurokocchi …_

His phone suddenly rang and Kise took out his phone from his pocket. As if fate was on his side, his wish was granted as he glanced at the name flashing on his screen. 'Kurokocchi.' _But Kurokocchi never calls me! _Accepting the call, Kise lifted the device up to his ear as he began curiously, "Kurok– "

"Kise-kun, I have a favour to ask."

-x-

The Next Day

Akashi bit back an onslaught of overly-imaginative, inappropriate and sardonic _discourtesies_ as he stood rigidly observing the fourth quarter of the practice match. Even though he maintained a cool and unapproachable exterior, the red-haired captain was fuming inside. He was supposed to have the day off, but because of a certain bluenette, Akashi was here supervising these talentless brats _today of all days_. Not only has no one, absolutely no one at all, wished him a joyful birthday besides the three Crownless Generals, Kuroko has disappeared. He breathed heavily as he remembered how his teammate had _led _him to this situation (Akashi would never use the words, _tricked _or _deceived_ – his pride would not let him.)

He had been delighting in some tofu soup this morning alone, _his presence warding off any unwanted disturbances, _when his phone had vibrated. His eyebrows had risen up expectantly as his right hand which held his spoon paused midway. _"Akashi-kun, can you please oversee the training routine of the second-strings today? Sorry for troubling you but I have some urgent business I need to attend to immediately. Thank you very much."_

He didn't mind supervising, in fact he took pleasure in learning and studying anything. It was certain that he would learn something new each time whether it's another of his classmate's idiosyncrasies or a new formula in 4U maths. When he had arrived, fresh and ready at the gym, he hadn't expected this. The second strings had been excused from training for the past month due to their exams in the near-future, so they were bound to be out of shape. But what he was met with when he watched their game was completely out of his calculations. Their coordination was horrific, their speed was terrible and their teamwork was virtually zero. In the end, Akashi had spent his entire morning whipping them back into shape.

His annoyance directed at this unpredicted twist of events plus his lack of sleep the previous week meant that his patience was at its limit. Anyone could tell that it wouldn't take much for him to snap. It finally happened when a second string player missed the goal for the fifth time. Akashi let loose all his frustration and irritation as his features were seized by immense fury. Taking out his brand new pair of red scissors, everyone in the gym sweat dropped as they scrambled chaotically for any means of safety (in this case, none at all).

* * *

Midorima sipped his red bean soup absentmindedly as he sluggishly padded out of the kitchen. Reclining into the couch, he rested his head against a cushion. His body screamed in pain even at the slightest movement such as the adjusting of his glasses. Because of this, Midorima had grudgingly opted to pocketing his lucky item for the day (a red candle) as opposed to the usual (on his right hand). The reason for this … 'discomfort' was due to the _copious _amount of training he had taken on ever since two weeks ago, when Shutoku had lost against Seirin.

On top of this, he had begun shouldering some of his father's medical responsibilities. While basketball training was at a set schedule, the frequency of these medical duties were not. They bombarded him at an alarming rate. If he was any less than the son of an accomplished doctor, he would have collapsed under the pressure and stress a long time ago.

Picking up a pen, Midorima dug into his work methodically. The constant skimming of textbook after textbook of medical principles and concepts, he had gotten much better at multi-tasking. Now, two weeks later, Midorima found it a walk through the park to just let his thoughts roam freely as he continued to write reports and file away important notes. This was one of the times he was grateful for this talent as he indulged himself into the memories of the match. His pen halted and the corners of his mouth tilted downwards as Midorima was reminded of the outcome of that particular game.

Seirin had won. They had miraculously defeated two kings in a row. Not only had their teamwork improved considerably, the addition of their former ace Kiyoshi Teppei had made Seirin a deadly force to be reckoned with. Despite this, they had barely scrapped through. 85 – 80. His grip on the pen tightened. _Five points difference. _Midorima sighed as he leaned back. It was a surprising defeat. No one had expected Shutoku to lose. They were the Kings of the East, veterans for eleven years now. The likelihood of their defeat was close to none, especially now since they had acquired the number one shooter of the Generation of Miracles.

Rubbing his tired eyes, Midorima laid an arm over his head. Ever since Aomine had called him, frantically shouting at him that their former teammate, Kuroko Tetsuya had enrolled into Rakuzan, he hasn't had a good night's sleep. He has straight out said to himself that he was not worried at all but the bags under his eyes said otherwise. While his former teammates, Kise, Aomine and Momoi had tried to contact the teal-haired teen (in vain), Midorima had chosen to keep his distance. Even though they were incompatible (his blood type was B whereas Kuroko was A), Midorima had nearly dropped his lucky item when Kise had came whining to him that his 'Kurokocchi' wasn't replying to his texts nor calls.

He respected Kuroko for both his abilities and his wisdom so when Akashi had very unwillingly told him that he had had no choice but enrol Kuroko into Rakuzan because the said teen had every intention of going to Seirin, Midorima had been furious. To go to a no-name school and therefore, literally burying the talent he had honed over the past three years was absolutely unacceptable. It was because of this that he had been unlike himself these past months. Even now, he cannot even entertain this notion one bit.

Inwardly commending his captain for this quick discovery, Midorima looked out of the window. It may not look like it, but he genuinely cared for Kuroko. _How can he choose to bury himself in Seirin? _This question plagued his mind, even more so during his match against them. Yes, they were a more than average basketball team but even Kise had chosen a better school, a nationally well-known one and the others had gone on to attend even better recognised schools. _His abilities, completely different from the rest us, to be left submerged in a recently formed school that had absolutely no previous reputation at all? That's just outra–_

His mental assault on the capabilities of Seirin was momentarily disrupted when his phone cried a high-pitched shriek that distinctly belonged to a certain blonde. _Damn Kise … _Promising the blonde a thousand years of pain, Midorima yanked open his phone before twitching at the name displayed on the screen.

Reluctantly clicking on 'accept call' (since she would just keep calling if he didn't pick up), he kept the phone at least ten centimetres away before sighing inaudibly. "Yes?"

"AH, MIDORIN! HOW ARE YOU? GOOD? BAD? TELL M–" Cringing, Midorima felt a headache coming.

_Ring! Ring!~ _His jaw clenched before he brought the phone to his ear, "What's wrong with you? Enough alre–"

"Oi oi, calm down Midorima," a deep voice chuckled.

The green haired shooting guard stopped, taken aback. Recovering his composure, he replied coolly, "Aomine, ga?" In the background, he heard sounds of struggling and picked up 'hmph' and 'hey!'

"Oh, that's right. It's that time of the year again."

* * *

"One slice of Black Forest gateau, cheesecake, French Fancy, molten chocolate cake, vanilla strawberry cake, pavlova, lamington, red velvet cake, soufflé, tirami–"

The employee behind the counter blanched at not only the phenomenal amount (to date) of cakes her customer was naming at the top of his head, but at his sheer height. When the giant ceased his order and turned to regard her, she couldn't help but flush crimson as she gazed up at those masculine features. Long purple hair, high cheekbones, strong jawline … she sighed dreamily. _He's so handsome! _She was snapped out of her daydream when the teen handed her a slip of paper with an address scribbled onto it.

"Just deliver it here by 2pm."

She squeaked when he turned to leave, but not before delicately taking the slices of cake on the counter. Tilting his head so she can see the side of his face, the employee blushed furiously as he licked the bits of chocolate on his long fingers sensually. When the bell rang to signal that the customer had left, the employee fainted abruptly. Her colleagues panicked as they fled to her fallen form, "Mia!"

Outside, the purple-haired giant hummed happily to himself as he luxuriated in the harmony of flavours.

-x-

Midorima rubbed his temples as he fingered his phone hesitantly. After Aomine's call, he had frozen in disbelief. _"It's that time of the year again." _Truthfully, this annual event had completely slipped out of his mind. Considering his hectic schedule, this was to be expected. Berating himself for his incompetence, Midorima quickly dialled the number engraved into his memories.

Bringing it up to his ears, he readied himself. A several rings later, the call connected. "Ah. Shintarou, how nice of you to call."

Squaring his shoulders, he stated firmly. "Akashi, let's have a match."

-x-

Kuroko heaved the box onto the table before wiping the sweat on his forehead. Eyeing the offending object with mild disdain, he began to unpack the decorations. He turned when he heard footsteps coming towards him. "Sorry for the short notice, Midorima-kun."

The footsteps stopped and a voice 'hmm-ed' with a little uncertainty. Returning to the decorations, Kuroko heard the doorbell and soon voices echoed throughout the house.

"Midorimacchi!~" "MIDORIN!" "Midorima." "Mido-chin."

Midorima blinked as the four hurried into his house the second he unlocked the front door. He walked back into the lounge room where he found the others greeting each other passionately (or specifically, Kise and Momoi were suffocating the bluenette in a bone crushing group hug while Aomine lounged on his sofa like he owned the place and Murasakibara ate his way through the bags of sweets). Sighing, he made his way out onto the balcony. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Akashi punched the doorbell. He gave an icy glare to the passerby who paused to look at him. As waves of hostility rolled off the redhead, the passerby immediately scurried for safety. Akashi turned just in time for the door to click open. Midorima stood stiffly in casual clothing.

"Shintarou."

"Akashi."

After both teens greeted each other, they proceeded into the two storey house. Akashi strolled at ease while Midorima walked tensely behind him. "I always win, Shintarou." Midorima, however said nothing as they neared the living room.

Akashi continued, "It doesn't matter how many times you challenge me, I will win every shogi mat–" His mismatched eyes widened marginally when a bang resonated loudly and a handful of confetti obscured his vision. There was an uproar of laughter as Kise and Aomine clutched their stomachs.

"HIS FACE! DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON HIS FACE?!" Aomine made pathetic attempts to re-enact their former captain's facial expression before throwing back his head to let out a snort of laughter. Meanwhile, Kise was shaking in silent glee as he aimed his camera at the birthday boy. Kuroko stood impassively a little way away, watching the scene unfold with a small smile.

Akashi's eyes flashed with anger and he looked close to murdering them. By the time his eyes settled on Kuroko, he was seething with rage.

"Happy birthday Akashi-kun!" Momoi rushed to present him her gift. The others, who had faltered when they saw the dangerous glint in the redhead's eyes silently thanked the pink haired lady for her quick thinking.

Akashi 'hned' as he unwrapped the present. Bewilderment passed his features when he held up what he assumed was a cake, except that cream was dripping of the edges of the plate onto his fingers. It looked like someone had hammered it before sticking in a few strawberries that were quite evidently unwashed. Akashi stilled, ready to throw the 'cake' at Aomine who had a smug look on his face. He was saved, however when the blinds were suddenly closed shut and Murasakibara emerged with a birthday cake in hand.

"Happy birthday, Aka-chin." He placed the cake on the wooden table before straightening to recount the number of candles.

Akashi sighed before adding gently, "there are sixteen candles, Atsushi."

Murasakibara nodded briefly before standing back as they chanted the tune, 'happy birthday' merrily. "… Happy birthday to Akashi-kun/Akashi/Aka-chin/Akacchi, happy birthday to you!~"

He bent to blow the candles when the song died away. Just when Akashi was about to lift his head to give them his legendary smirk, his head was promptly shoved into the cake mercilessly. Gasps and sniggers were heard before silence reigned them. They took a step back when a murderous intent filled the room. They all gulped (except Kuroko, who continued to look expressionless) and pointed at the tanned teen when Akashi soundlessly demanded 'who did it.' Eyes blazing with unmistakeable fury, he took a step towards the blue-haired ace. Akashi was about to take out his pair scissors when he felt something cold on his left cheek.

Pausing, he turned to regard the stoic bluenette beside him. When he saw cream on the corner of other's lips, Akashi froze. _Did he just …?_

Smiling angelically, Kuroko whispered, "Happy birthday, Akashi-kun."

* * *

*sigh* I'm so proud of myself LOL

**Anway, just a little promoting - any Naruto fans out there? (I'm hearing screams of agreement!) Ok, if you have time I would really really appreciate it if you guys check out my 2 Naruto stories and leave a comment or two! Hehe, thank you :D**

As always, thanks for reading!


	8. Be Stronger!

Thank you all for your support and happy Easter!

* * *

Moros 7

The whistle sounded as the ball went in. The net swished and the crowd erupted into rapturous cheers. The much anticipated game drew to a solid conclusion. As opposed to the spectators' festive mood, a strained silence of a sombre defeat loomed over the Seirin players. They wavered, their spirits broken beyond recognition. Their heads were bowed in disgrace as they solemnly stood in line before the other team.

"Thank you very much!"

-x-

The locker door slammed shut as the teens collapsed heavily onto the benches. Their faces were lifelessly pale. Even the coach, Riko had no idea how to cheer them up. She was sure hell not to use her 'feminine' charms this time around. That had, after all ended in disaster. She gripped her clipboard stiffly and looked towards their first year ace. He had had it the worst out of all of them. His eyes were distant, his spiky red hair drooped and his face glistened with sweat. His muscles were taut before he slumped against the wall, his knees buckling under his sheer emotions. Disappointment was written all over his face. He had failed in the end. It was a humiliating defeat - Touou had nearly tripled their score.

Aomine had taunted him and he had fallen for it. Refusing the cries of desperation from his teammates, Kagami had charged forward recklessly. It was a foolish impulse. Not only is he now sporting a problematic setback, an overwhelming amount of pressure seemed to mock his capabilities. He hadn't been able to counter Aomine. His rhythm was all over the place, a style that was absolutely unpredictable. Every time Kagami thought he had finally had him, the tanned teen seemed to manoeuvre around him at the last possible second. Every opportunity had slipped through his fingers. By the end of the match, Kagami had barely been able to disrupt the other's rhythm a handful of times. Shifting his legs under him, he grunted when pain shot through his calves.

They had crushed opponent after opponent and had emerged victorious in every game … until now. Their dreams to be number one in Japan had been dashed by the unrivalled talents of the Generation of Miracles' former ace. Touou had stomped all over their accomplishments, as if they were only a fluke. _As if they were nothing. _There was no way anyone can walk away unscathed, in both the literal and figurative sense from this ordeal.

No one can walk away the same again … but they can change for the better. Their will was as strong as ever, if not even stronger now. After all, there was to be no success without failure. Even though the upperclassmen had nearly quit basketball after last year's defeat, the fact that they all loved the sport from the very depths of their hearts and souls was irrefutable. Their passion was unparalleled. They played with enjoyment as the number one priority … winning was just a bonus. Their hard work had earned them their spot in the top 16, every drop of sweat and blood the result of their training and practice over time.

This defeat was nothing. It's not like this was their first loss. Just the notion of giving up was a ridiculous and foreign concept to Seirin. They know the bitterness of failure, of not meeting up to the expectations of others … and of themselves.

The sound of footsteps brought them back to reality. As it neared, Riko smiled knowingly. _Fi__nally! _They all looked up simultaneously as the door clicked open and a tall brunette walked in with a cheery grin.

"I'm baaack!~"

And so slowly but surely, Seirin began to gather the broken pieces of their hearts.

* * *

Kuroko sneezed into the tissue. Wiping his red nose gingerly, he left the tissue on his bed side table and got out of bed. Making his way out of his room, he was stopped short when he met Akashi at the stairs. As the finals of Interhigh was held in Tokyo, they had decided to stay at their captain's apartment. Unfortunately, their phantom player had caught the flu just a day before their arrival in Tokyo, no thanks to a certain energetic blonde.

_Flashback_

"_Ah. Hayama-kun, you've arriv–"_

_ACHOO!_

_Hayama, who had taken to stand next to the teal-haired manager had turned when he felt the persistent itch in his nostrils. Unfortunately, he had unconsciously chosen to turn to the left – towards Kuroko. Trapped within the circle of the other two Crownless Generals, Kuroko had received the full emission of injected bacteria which was most undoubtedly contagious. The other two gave a collective start as Kuroko sighed inaudibly. He was going to be sick._

And he was right. The redhead regarded the smaller of the two with a mixture of exasperation and amusement. He raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'you were trying to sneak out again, am I correct?' Caught red-handed, Kuroko's already flushed cheeks gave way to a deeper shade of pink. Over the course of the past few days, he had attempted to sneak out to either train or watch the matches live but to no avail. Each time without fail, Akashi was always there either coincidentally or intentionally.

Rakuzan was due to play against Touou tomorrow and from the looks of it, it was highly unlikely that Kuroko would be able to participate. His eyes were drooping from fatigue and his breaths came at uneven intervals. Even if he was able to _miraculously _make it to the stadium, he would faint halfway during the game from all the running. Kuroko shuffled back into his room, silently brooding. Akashi smirked and toweled his hair dry as he followed him into their room.

* * *

Aomine swore as the dial tone went silent. Redialing the number again, Aomine bounced on his heels with impatience. _Come on Tetsu!_

-x-

Akashi ignored the vibrating phone as it continued to ring for the fifth time. _How persistent._ Truthfully, after the third call he had been ready to throw it at the wall but the thought of waking the sleeping boy stopped him from doing so. Glancing at the teen, Akashi sighed. He had had an inkling that something like this would happen. Who would have known that Kuroko would be sick now of all days? Bedridden, Akashi had trusted no one to tend to him but himself. And so here he was, uncapping the bottle of medicine and grimacing at the strong raspberry flavour. He was about to pour the correct amount into the small plastic cup when _his _phone buzzed in his pocket. Flipping it open, he slowly brought it to up to his right ear. Irked by this unforeseen interruption, Akashi spoke with mild annoyance.

"Yes, Akashi Seijūrō."

"Akashi-san, Akashi-sama requires your presence at the manor immediately," the messenger replied, unconcerned with the other's cold tone.

Akashi paused. _Father wanted him back in London? He had left all those years ago, and now he is being summoned?_

He fought the urge to scoff. "I refuse. Relay my reply to Father, Gerard."

There was a short silence before Gerard spoke again, this time with slight desperation. "Young master, Akashi-sama wishes to discuss some business prepositions with you. It is with strong conviction that I ask you, Akashi-san to return to London for a short while."

Akashi sighed. He was too persistent for his own good. Not only this, he blamed his own ... _weakness_. Gerard had been of service to the Akashi family for decades and has been the father figure to the young Akashi himself since childhood. It was ... difficult to refuse him. He had no choice but to relent, _just this once. _"Very well. I will board the next flight. Do not think that I will be persuaded this easily in the future. Keep that in mind, Gerard."

On the other side, a soft exhale of relief could be heard. Gerard smiled, the wrinkles on his face retreated momentarily. Even though the red-haired teen seemed unapproachable and intimidating, to him the butler who had raised the little boy since birth it remained untrue. Akashi would grow to be an even more intelligent and protective young man. He had no qualms about it.

* * *

Kuroko opened his eyes groggily as the doorbell rang. Kicking his covers, he noticed the uncapped medicine bottle on the table as well as a note. _'I have some business to attend to in London, I will be back in 3 days at most. Take your medicine and do not sneak out again. Rest well.' _Pouting in exasperation, Kuroko hurried to the door when the doorbell rang once more. Running his finger through his teal locks, he huffed when his bed hair remained untamed. Unlocking the door, Kuroko peered out cautiously. Not expecting the identity of the visitor to be a former teammate, he froze uncharacteristically.

Standing nervously in a loose tank top and cargo pants, Aomine scratched the side of his cheek before averting his eyes. "Oi Tetsu."

_Aomine-kun?_

-x-

Aomine sat uncomfortably at the table as he watched the phantom player bustle around the kitchen. He muttered a 'thanks' when a cup of water was pushed towards him. Sipping on the lukewarm water, Aomine inwardly kicked himself. What was he thinking, coming here when he heard that his former shadow was ill and won't be participating in the match later today? It was, technically none of his business so why did he care?

Clearing his throat, Aomine asked the question that had plagued him for the last few months. "Why haven't you picked up any of my calls?"

Kuroko remained undaunted by the other's accusation, "Akashi-kun said not to."

Aomine was about to yell indignities at the captain but in the end opted to cursing the redhead mentally.

"Aomine-kun."

He looked up. "Have you given up basketball?"

Aomine gave his response automatically, "of course not! What are you talking about, Tetsu?"

"Then why ... why have you given up on becoming stronger? Is it no longer fun to you, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine rubbed his temples. He really wasn't cut out for these serious talks. "Che. They all give up when there's someone too strong. They lose their will to play. So what am I suppose to do? Growing stronger ... winning ... it's not fun anymore. They're all too weak. The harder I try, the more boring basketball gets. I'll never find what I'm looking for. The only one who can beat me is me!"

The bluenette kept silent as his worst nightmare began to slowly unfold before him.

* * *

_That year, Rakuzan blew through Inter-high. Their victories remained unchallenged as team after team fell before them in awe and fear. Even against Tōō Academy, Rakuzan had remained cool and calculating before the other team's ruthless play. However, when the time came they had struck hard and fast like the cobra._

_Their spot in the Winter Cup was guaranteed, the title 'Emperor' secured neatly on their backs._

* * *

He woke to someone looming over him. His hands instinctively going to the pair of scissors in his pocket, Akashi stared at the flight attendant with irritation. The attendant squeaked and dashed off, the gesture to refill her client's drink long forgotten.

Sitting up, Akashi quickly checked his phone. He showed no surprise when the screen displayed fifteen missed calls, some from Gerard and the others from his mother. Glancing at the time, he sighed. It doesn't seem like he'll make it back to Japan in three days. Grabbing his jacket the second the plane landed, Akashi made for the limo waiting outside.

-x-

Aomine entered the sports shop with a grin. His visit a few hours ago had given him something to hope for, something to look forward to.

_"Aomine-kun … you shouldn't stop growing stronger, you shouldn't give up your passion for basketball." When Kuroko saw the other open his mouth to retort his statement, he silenced him by lifting a hand. "Please, let me finish."_

_"Basketball … there was a time when I hated it. I detested it to a point where I couldn't even stand touching the ball. Basketball had given me Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun, Momoi-san and Aomine-kun … and yet it had taken you away from me."_

_"You all changed. Aomine-kun, when you changed … that was when I really hated basketball. Everyone no longer loved basketball … winning no longer appealed to us - it was crushing your opponents … making them hate basketball as much as we do."_

Grinning when he noticed their favourite stand, he made his way to it quickly.

_"That's why I wanted to go to Seirin. They had smiles on their faces even though they lost their match … they worked so hard to get to where they were but they lost in the end. But they didn't give up. They stand even taller than before … it was their unbreakable will."_

_"That's why, Aomine-kun you shouldn't give up basketball. One day, you'll find someone … someone who'll be strong, who'll love basketball from the bottom of their heart."_

_"One day, you'll find a rival."_

Picking up two matching sweat bands, Aomine went to the counter with the bluenette's words in mind.

_Let's hope you're right, Tetsu._

* * *

Hyuuga yawned as they made their way towards the public gym Riko had rented.

"It's too early for this," Furihata groaned as Mitobe silently agreed.

"Maa, let's have some fu~n!"

Koganei looked around and blinked, "eh? Where's Kagami?"

Before anyone can say anything in reply, they had arrived at the gym. They all halted when they saw someone already there.

"... Coach's daddy?"

Kagetora looked up with an annoyed look, "you have no right to call me 'daddy!' Call me Kagetora-san!"

Seirin just stared at him, dumbfounded. "Why are you here ...?"

"Don't give me that! I'm here on my beloved daughter's behalf," he snapped, glancing over to where his daughter stood with an evil grin on her face.

"Now, take off your shirts!"

-x-

Stepping out of the store with headphones on, he ignored the nervous glances directed at him as little children slowed to gape at his height. Imagining what would happen if Murasakibara turned the corner, Aomine snickered. Their little heads would crane so far back tha–

Aomine lunged into the store, his eyes wide with excitement and went straight to the new releases section. His eyes were only on ... _Mai-chan!_

-x-

"Reo-nee! Muscle gorilla took the last choc chip cookie!"

**"Ha? You gotta problem with that, kid?"**

"Come on, you two!"

Mibuchi fought the urge to sigh and slap his hand over his forehead. Not a minute ago, they had all stepped out of the stadium and those two were already fighting. The fact they agreed one thing, basketball was only too true.

He looked to the figure to his right. The other two's disagreement seemed to go unnoticed by the phantom player. In the last five minutes of the match against Too, Kuroko had arrived at the stadium completely out of breath as if he had ran all the way here. Settling on a nearby bench, he had observed the remainder of the game alone. Mibuchi had known the teal-haired boy for a few months now but never before had he seen him so relieved. Something had changed.

"Where's Sei-chan?"

Pale eyes turned to regard him, "Akashi-kun left while I was sleeping."

_There! _Their teammate, though blunt and to the point always elaborated when the time calls for it. Once he opens his mouth, he would hold back any information. Now, he had only spoken one sentence and it was obvious to Mibuchi that Akashi would never just leave without saying anything. His frown went unnoticed. The teen was preoccupied with something. But what could he be thinking about? Contemplating whether he should speak up or not, Mibuchi soon lost his chance.

"KUROKOCCHI!~"

The high pitched piercing voice had been loud enough to even stop the other two Crownless Generals' argument. Kuroko glanced back and sure enough, an ecstatic blonde flapping his arms about was running straight for them. _GLOMP!_

"I've missed you so much! Why weren't you playing just then? Even Aominecchi wasn't there!" Kise pulled back to see a flushed Kuroko, unsteady of his feet. When he slowly pitched towards one side, Kise grabbed hold of his arms. Placing a palm over his own forehead, then to the bluenette's, Kise cried. "You have a fever, Kurokocchi! Did you have medicine? Why aren't you in bed? Was that why you didn't pla–"

_WHACK! _"KISE! DON'T RUN OFF ON YOUR OWN! I'LL HIT YOU!"

"Ehh? But you just hit me senpai!~"

"Shut up!"

The Rakuzan high schoolers exchanged amused glances while Kuroko just smiled wanly.

Kasamatsu's hand twitched to slap the energetic blonde as he dragged the impassive teal haired teen to the basketball courts in the next district. Sighing, he watched as the other Rakuzan players bid farewell to their teammate before heading off. Following the pair, Kasamatsu lifted an eyebrow when he realised where his teammate was going.

"There's a basketball competition over there! Let's go, let's go Kurokocchi! Come on, Kasamatsu senpai!~"

* * *

"Gambling basketball?!"

They stood before a street basketball court crowded with numerous shady-looking guys and a few basketball idiots. Kagami gulped when he saw a group of smokers in a corner looking at him with interest.

"Just survive these guys for a week and I'll teach you stuff later."

Staring at the ten dollar note the other handed to him dumbly, Kagami panicked. "But you said it's ten dollars a game!"

The figure chuckled and turned away. Before taking a step, they turned back and called, "Taiga!"

"Huh–" A pair of lips smacked onto Kagami's roughly. As the sounds of laughter faded away, his eye twitched.

**"ALEX!"**

-x-

As they turned the block, they saw posters lined onto billboards promoting the competition. Curious, Kasamatsu jogged ahead and stopped when he saw a row of colossal sized gyms with crowds of eager teens fighting to get in at the basketball area.

When they finally got through the parade, they were amazed at the extraordinary sporting facilities. The courts were clean and spotless, the viewing area nice and orderly. Seating themselves near the back, they waited for the games to start.

"Kise-kun, why did you drag me here?" Kuroko deadpanned.

"Ehh? Of course to watch the match, Kurokocchi!" Kise replied half-heartedly, like he was scolding a child. Twisting from left to right, he frowned when he struggled to get a satisfying view of the court.

"Baka! That's not what he meant!"

Kise grinned cheekily, "hehe so you saw through me, Kasamatsu senpai?" Glaring sternly at the blonde, Kasamatsu jabbed him in the ribs. After his overly dramatic display, his tone turned serious. The blonde confessed, "in truth, I wanted to play with Kurokocchi again." Angling his body towards the younger boy, Kise stared steadily into those blank sky blue eyes, "I … I want to play basketball with everyone again." Though he didn't say it aloud, Kuroko could clearly hear the hidden meaning. _I want everything to go back to the way it was before … I want us to be together again …_

"Kurokocchi … let's play basketball again?"

Kuroko didn't reply immediately. Instead, he took this opportunity to truly look at his companion. Those bright yellow orbs shone with passion and determination. His lips were curled up into a genuine smile, something the bluenette has rarely seen despite knowing the other for three years now._ Kise-kun really has changed._ His eyes softening, he whispered his answer without hesitation.

"Yes."

* * *

A Few Days Later

"LITTLE PHANTOM!"

A blur hurried to the ball before someone can intercept it. "Hayama-kun, if you call my name they will know you will pass it to me," he scolded stoically.

Hayama blinked before he laughed weakly, "oops ... my bad my bad!"

The Rakuzan team were currently in the middle of training. After winning against Touou, their spot in the Winter Cup was now secured. As the champions of Interhigh, they were automatically placed and will not need to take part in the preliminaries. With this extra time they quickly got to work, following the training menu Kuroko had proposed and Akashi approved of.

"**Oi Mibuchi, pass it."**

"_Quiet down Nebuya."_

Kuroko watched as they maneuvered around each other agilely, never getting into another's way. They reminded him of his former teammates. They, like all other genii hated to rely on others. They refused support, preferring to fail than to accept another's assistance. It was their pride... but it was also a habit. They were not used to the idea of trust and faith. Those were foreign concepts to them. It would be every prodigies' downfall ... and Rakuzan would not be an exception. Unless ...

"Hayama-kun, Mibuchi-kun, Nebuya-kun, Yamamoto-senpai."

Kuroko took a decisive step. It's time.

"Let's work together."

It's time they learnt teamwork.

* * *

_'Together we stand, divided we fall' _- Aesop

* * *

And the Iron Heart is back!~

**A/N** This chapter was all over the place! I'm sorry everyone but in my defense, there were too many questions in my mind while I was typing this, like how can Kuroko change the CGs and GoMs & what other things should I add in? (I've given up on changing Akashi - he's just too awesome)

I apologise if Aomine seemed OOC, his personality is VERY hard for me to write. On a lighter note, I was genuinely surprised at the response for last chapter (filler). It seems like most people prefer a light and fun read so I'll try my best in the future to throw in some humour here and there (please don't count on it though!)

I may or may not do another filler, we'll see. If readers request for more, I'll gladly rack my brains for new ideas.

I've realised that a few chapters ago (when I asked whether readers would like more of GoM or CGs), some were confused whether I meant just the 3 CGs in Rakuzan or all 5. I was actually only referring to the 3 in Rakuzan but I'm planning to have some of Kiyoshi & Hanamiya anyway so it's all good! Sorry for the confusion though, I apologise beforehand if I ever do it again.

Over the past few days, I've been planning Moros in detail so here's a few questions:

**Would you like to see Kuroko spectating the 'Yosen vs Seirin' or the 'Touou vs Seirin' match? And do you want Kise or Momoi to watch with him? - In other words, which match would you like me to go into detail from the players' perspective and which from Kuroko as spectator?**

**Which match should I write about: 'Kaijo vs Fukuda Sogo' or 'Seirin vs Kirisaki Daichi'?**

**Who would you like to see more of: Midorima & Takao or Murasakibara & Himuro?**

**What do think of Kiyoshi in the Zone? :D**

**If you have any thoughts on how Seirin might win without Kuroko on any of the matches, I desperately need it so please PM me!**

**It would really help if you guys just leave a comment or PM me, or else I'll make all the decisions!**

Also, from now on some things that'll happen will definitely be highly unlikely (like Seirin winning against Touou without Kuroko) so forgive me! I'm trying really hard to make things accurate! But any suggestions are much appreciated!

The Winter Cup (prelims?) will officially commence next chapter!

As always, thanks for reading :)


	9. Face the Past

For **Pultava** who requested for Hanamiya, I hope you enjoy this!

**Warning: Absurdity** - from now on, the events that'll happen will be highly unlikely.

Thank you all for the suggestions! I've taken everything into consideration and I've decided the matchups, but for now I'm going to keep quiet!

Also, I've finally decided to reply to your reviews!

* * *

_With one's heart and soul._

* * *

Moros 8

A plane flew overhead and the sun shone brightly as the crowd proceeded towards the stadium where the games would be held. Chatting amongst themselves excitedly, they didn't notice the person cursing and struggling in a woollen bag that was being dragged towards the entrance.

"Let me out! You didn't even give me Mai-chan's illustrations!"

The guys around him didn't even spare him a look and continued to pull him. Heedless of possible injuries, they dumped him onto the floor roughly. A feminine hand pulled back the covers and smiled down at him, "We're here Aomine-kun!"

-x-

Down at the courts, the air was stifling and tense. Even though the game hasn't commenced yet, both teams were hostile and making calculative observations of each other. Seirin, in particular was extremely wary ... that was because of _who_ their opponents were today. Hyuuga cursed when he missed his shot for the fifth time. Glancing towards the other team, he glared at the back of the Crownless General. Feeling the stare on his back, Hanamiya Makoto turned around and looked right into Kiyoshi. "Hey ... I'm glad you're healthy."

Before Kiyoshi could reply, Hyuuga pushed forward. "What you did last year ... we will pay you back tenfold," his fists shook as he barely held back a punch.

Hanamiya feigned innocence, "hey hey! That's cruel! You're still accusing me of it? I told you, I don't know anything." When he threw the Seirin captain a smug look, Hyuuga nearly lunged at him. He was only held back by a strong hand that gripped his left shoulder firmly. Hyuuga stared up confusedly at Kagami.

"No matter what dirty tricks you use, we won't lose!"

-x-

Riko, finished taping his knee watched sadly as Kiyoshi was welcomed with open arms in the Seirin circle.

**"We'll definitely win! - SEIRIN FIRE!"**

-x-

Furuhashi sighed as the Seirin starters made their way to the court's centre, "I feel sorry for them ... the more they try, the more tragic the result that'll await them." He shifted his dead blank eyes to his companion.

Blowing a bubble with his chewing gum, Hara Kazuya remarked sourly, "They're so annoying that they're making me dizzy."

Behind them on a bench, Seto laid asleep with an arm flung lazily over his black messy hair.

* * *

The crowd cheered when Seirin's PF dunked the ball not even two minutes into the first quarter.

"They're always so flashy!" Imayoshi commented from where he sat with the rest of his team. This was a decisive match, only the winners could proceed to the Winter Cup. _Seirin are going at it in top gear right from the start ... what are you going to do Kirisaki Daichi?_

-x-

"We have just started, loosen up a bit." Hyuuga looked up. A pair of dead eyes bored into his before the other left for the ball. Going after him, Hyuuga cursed when another player stepped forward to block him. _A screen! _He grunted when the other's arm dug into his stomach. _Isn't this a foul? So rough!_

Furuhashi dribbled the ball down towards the goal, glancing back at Yamazaki who was marking the Seirin captain. Taking a shot, he frowned when he missed. Kagami crouched, ready to get the rebound when a pressure on his right foot stopped him. _You bastard ... they took the ref's blind spot!_

The ball went to Kirisaki as number 10 took the rebound, swinging his elbow down in the process. Kiyoshi had just barely flung his head back in time when Hara scored their first basket.

-x-

"Wait, is that for real?!" On the sidelines, Koganei and Tsuchida held a sheet of paper with horrified expressions on their faces. "In every match ... the teams that fought against Kirisaki Daichi suffered injuries without exception ... especially the aces!"

Izuki watched the players distractedly, completely oblivious to the arm that came swinging down on him. His eyes widened as the arm came within an inch of his face before another arm blocked it. "Kiyoshi!"

"We're on court. If you want to fight us, play fairly!"

Hanamiya stalked towards the Iron Heart after Kirisaki's second goal. "We're so close ... so close to crushing him," he whispered, "don't get in our way."

Kiyoshi froze. '_NO!' _he thought before he trembled with anger, "if it's me getting hurt that's fine but don't hurt them ... don't hurt my teammates!"

Seirin watched as Kiyoshi professed his resolve.

**"Hanamiya, I'll definitely beat you!**"

* * *

Kiyoshi grabbed the ball with one hand. When two Kirisaki players jumped with him, he feinted to the left before passing to the redhead behind them. Hanamiya grinded his teeth with frustration as Kagami dunked the ball. The whistle sounded, indicating the end of the second quarter. His eyes narrowed into slits as he regarded the scoreboard. 47 – 38, Seirin in the lead.

"Whoa, a ten point difference against Kirisaki Daichi? They can't keep up with Seirin's run-and-gun style! Seirin's strong!"

"Look at their power forward! What dunks!"

"No, are you guys even watching? Number seven … that's the Iron Heart, one of the Crownless Generals!"

"Did you see those three pointers and the point guard's legendary timing and passes? They're insane!"

_Soon, soon you'll fall. _Hanamiya settled with a clenched fist. _Whether it's a genius or prodigy … once it's broken, it's just garbage._

-x-

"Kagami-kun has improved."

Aomine jumped when he heard the voice, "Tets–"

"TETSU-KUN!" Momoi pounced onto the bluenette, hugging him with all her might. "I haven't seen you since Teiko!"

"Oi Satsuki! You'll squish him!"

She pulled back with a pout.

"Hai, Momoi-san. How have you been?"

Momoi smiled fondly at her crush, "I missed you so much, Tetsu-kun!" Linking arms with Kuroko, she looked around. "Where's Akashi-kun?"

"Akashi-kun had some files to go through," he replied. When he saw the Touou players looking at him with bewilderment he dipped his head in greeting, "ah doumo, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

-x-

"Kuroko Tetsuya …" His eyes glinted dangerously as they pinned after the retreating figures of said person and their manager.

"What's wrong captain?" Wakamatsu turned to his captain.

"Nothing, don't worry about it Wakamatsu," Imayoshi answered. _He's one of them … there's no doubt about it … he's the phantom sixth man._

-x-

"Kentaro, on!"

His hair slicked back, Seto smiled. "Alright, now my eyes are wide open."

Hara popped his bubble, "I say this every day but that hair is just … no."

"Shut up, my head won't tur–"

**"Ready? Let's go," **Hanamiya grinned. _The trap's all set._

"Now we'll begin the third quarter."

Izuki dribbled the ball, his eyes darting around the court for the perfect opportunity. Detecting number 6 shifting to the left slightly, Izuki threw the ball at Hyuuga. However, what he hadn't expected was for it to be intercepted. Riko sucked in a breath when Hanamiya scored a goal in a matter of seconds. _That's impossible! Izuki-kun's eagle eye is perfect! There's no way he could have miscalculated and missed!_

Hyuuga recovered swiftly, "don't worry about it Izuki! Let's go, Seirin!"

However, when Izuki passed the ball to Hyuuga, it was again intercepted. _What?! Another steal!_

The crowd was stunned, "what are you doing Seirin?"

Aomine frowned, _'twice on him huh? Something's wrong.'_

Back on the court, Furuhashi spoke to his mark. "Sorry but you guys won't be scoring any more goals … **you guys are already entangled in the spider's web, all there is left to it is to wither and die slowly**."

Seirin panted with exhaustion. _Oi oi are you serious?_

* * *

"For some reason, after that player came in," Sakurai pointed out, "number four's steals increased drastically!"

Imayoshi was contemplative before responding, "well … he' a genius."

Wakamatsu was baffled, "huh? Of course he is if he's one of the Crownless Generals!"

"No it's not like that," his captain tapped the side of his head. "I'm talking about his brains. He's insanely smart."

"Eh?"

"Seirin's basketball style uses passes as their base. It's high levelled and efficient which means there's always a pattern – a route that they tend to follow."

"But isn't that the point …?"

"That's the trap. Hanamiya can read all of his opponent's attack patterns and steal the ball," Imayoshi continued, his eyes flickering to Seirin's point guard. "Especially his. His passes are precise thanks to his eagle eye.

... But his composed judgement is ideal for Hanamiya's steals."

Izuki cursed when Hanamiya caught the ball once more. Seirin were quickly falling behind. Kiyoshi furrowed his brows. _It's true that steals are Hanamiya's specialty… but their accuracy is insane! _When he saw number 5 approaching Izuki, his eyes widened. _'It can't be …!'_

-x-

Hanamiya chuckled maniacally. _Yes … With Seto, I can steal every single pass without failure. The first half was merely a preparation. The more you struggle … the deeper the bugs will be tangled in the spider's web._

The crowd booed when the third quarter ended, "what was that Seirin?!"

Izuki smashed his fist into the bench, creating a dent. "DAMMIT!"

_'This is bad … at this rate, we'll only fall deeper into Hanamiya's trap,' _Riko thought as she watched Kagami seethe in anger. Biting her lip, she considered the options. _I have to calm them down quickly or nothing will change._

"Guys, cool down a bit. I'll thinking!"

_Next, a solution. _Pacing back and forth, Riko closed her eyes. _But first …_

Her eyes snapping open, she turned to Kiyoshi apologetically. "I'm sorry Teppei, but this is my limit. I'm taking you out now."

"WHAT! WHY?" Kiyoshi jumped up in disbelief, "NO RIKO! I HAVE TO KEEP MY PROMI–"

Hyuuga whacked him on the head, "HAVE SOME FAITH IN US BAKA! WE'RE TELLING YOU STAY HERE AND BE A GOOD BOY DUMBASS!"

Shocked, Kiyoshi was speechless as Riko apologised. "I'm sorry Teppei, I don't care if you curse me but I don't want to lose you again!"

Kiyoshi looked around and saw faces filled with pain and agony. They were worried about him. Kiyoshi patted her head, "I'm sorry Riko … I didn't mean it."

Hyuuga stepped onto the court, "just stay here … we'll bring back the ticket to the Winter Cup."

-x-

"Oh Seirin looks more determined now!"

The players took their positions on court as the fourth quarter commenced. _Fweeeet!_

Seto glanced around. Their eyes ... they were different. _Something's changed. _He frowned when Hara's mark escaped him and headed further away from the goal. Distracted, he didn't notice the signal Hanamiya gave him to block the four eyes. Catching the pass from Izuki, Hyuuga aimed before letting the ball slip smoothly out of his grasp. _Swoosh! _It went in!

His eyes widened in disbelief, _'that shouldn't have happened!'_

* * *

Hyuuga didn't smile when the crowd erupted into applause. He looked back at the sidelines where Kiyoshi and Riko were watching the game with wide eyes. His eyes landing on Kiyoshi's bandaged knees, Hyuuga clenched his fist.

_"ARRGHH!"_

_He froze, his whole body in denial as he watched his teammate collapse onto the floor. Kiyoshi was cradling his knee, his face scrunched up in immense pain._

_Kiyoshi?!_

_"You're lucky that you didn't get hurt, four eyes."_

_His eyes flashed in fear and anger. I won't forgive him. "HANAMIYA ..._

I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Hyuuga yelled. The ball went into the hoop.

_I'll definitely keep our promise Kiyoshi!_

-x-

"Seirin's three pointer!"

Izuki smiled. _'Hyuuga! I can't fall behind either,' _he resolved as he defended Hanamiya.

Hanamiya's eyes narrowed when Izuki moved to counter his every move. _Tch! You little–_

Slapping it out of his hands, Izuki sped away with the ball. Hanamiya froze. _What?!_

Catching the ball, the Seirin captain cradled it in front of him as he took aim. "Seirin's counter! Here comes number four's three pointer!"

Yamazaki cursed when Hyuuga faked to a jump before bouncing it over to the redhead. Kagami dunked the ball.

_'It's finally starting to get interesting,' _Imayoshi chuckled as he continued to look on.

"Kirisaki Daichi's not going down!"

Hyuuga encouraged his players, "get ready! We'll get them back in an instant!"

-x-

_'So this was what Satsuki was talking about,' _Aomine smirked as looked at the scoreboard.

"TAKE," Kagami rising higher than the others, grabbed the rebound and slammed into the basket, "THAT!"

"WOW! SEIRIN's TURNOVER!"

Hanamiya appeared in front of Izuki. _I already know who'll you'll pass to. _Moving to the right slightly to block Kagami's view, Hanamiya smirked. _Your eagle eye is your downfall. _Swinging his arm to the left, his eyes widened in shock when the ball went to right where Kiyoshi stood instead. _What?!_

Seto watched Hanamiya grit his teeth when Seirin managed to make their passes. _Impossible! Hanamiya's predictions are always dead-on! What's going on?_

Hanamiya swore. _Those bugs are changing their pass courses!_

_"Try changing the pass route … Hanamiya's prediction will become void," Riko suggested. "Especially you, Izuki-kun. Don't rely on your judgement, Hanamiya will just use it against you. Rely on your instincts." _Instead of passing to Hyuuga as usual, Izuki slapped the ball towards Mitobe. Barely grabbing hold of the ball with one hand, Mitobe shifted to the side changing his form and hook-shot it into the hoop.

-x-

_He's fast! _Kagami watched as Hanamiya came to a stop a distance away from the scoring area. _He's jumping early? A lay up? No ... _Kagami stilled when the ball curved and fell neatly into the hoop. _It's a floater shot!_

"Do you really think that dirty play and steals are all that I'm capable of?" Hanamiya taunted slyly, "of course not, dumbass! I can score as many points as I want, even without cheap tricks!"

"How disappointing that I won't be able to break you guys ... but it's fine. As long as I win this match, all your dreams will end," he went on, looking at his opponents' tired and horrified faces. "And your pathetic friendship acts will end."

"... Stop messing around," Kagami fumed as his eyes blazed with fury. "We won't be broken so easily! We love basketball! All you prodigies are such arrogant morons! But ... you're even worst than the Generation of Miracles! We will definitely defeat you, you jerk and win the Winter Cup! We'll definitely become number one in Japan!"

* * *

"TIME'S UP!"

Kagami slammed the ball in just as the whistle sounded. Their faces breaking into genuine smiles of relief, Seirin punched the air in unison. Hyuuga walked towards Kiyoshi with an annoyed expression before they high fived. Amused at the exchanged, Riko bursted into tears of happiness.

On the other hand, the faces of the Kirisaki Daichi players fell as the looked at the scoreboard.

**73 - 88**

Seirin had smashed them. "We lost to ... Seirin. Kiyoshi ... sorry about everything," his hands balled into fists, Hanamiya stuck his tongue out and glared at Kiyoshi. "AS IF. THERE'S NO WAY I'LL SAY THAT DUMBASS!"

His eyes were wide with insanity, "you guys are the first to mess up my calculations ... I'll make you regret it for the rest of your lives! Next time ... **I'll crush you!**"

Kiyoshi was silent before answering, "Hanamiya ... the last shot you showed us confirmed how incredible you are so ... let's play aga~in!"

Hanamiya tsked at the goofy grin on his fellow Crownless General's face before turning away. "Stop messing around."

-x-

"Aomine-kun?"

Aomine got up and without glancing back to his childhood friend, made his way to the exit, "I'm going home."

Kuroko cut in at Momoi's distress, "there's still one more match, Aomine-kun."

"There's no way he'll lose ... everyone's so slow, I'm tired of waiting," the eager tilt in the corner of his lips going unnoticed by everyone except the bluenette.

At this, Kuroko only smiled and inwardly agreed as he turned his attention towards the other match where Shuutoku was playing Senshinkan.

_Yes ... the Generation of Miracles will certainly meet again this Winter._

* * *

**A/N **Wow! I hope this chapter was okay. The prospect of how difficult it would be to write about Seirin's matches without Kuroko has only been emphasised by this game.

**fuchaoife **_thank you very much! I'm glad you like it. I love Akashi too and I'm so sorry for neglecting him! I promise he'll make another appearance soon :) Agreed! Kise was so cool during that match! I was squealing like a pig when Kaijo won._

**_SweetsParade _**_you bet I have! Thanks for your wonderful suggestions. Indeed Aomine is a major huddle for Seirin ... There'll definitely be more Mura and Himuro scenes coming up so don't you worry ;)_

As always, thanks for reading! Please tell me about your thoughts!


	10. It's Time

Moros 9

"As you have envisioned, Seirin won." The other had spoken with such obvious aggravation that he had barely been able to hold back a chuckle.

He hmmed half-heartedly as he fingered the bishop piece. "And I presume that you have won your match ...?"

Opposite him, Midorima sighed as he pushed up his glasses. "You already know the answer to that, Akashi."

This time, Akashi really did laugh. "So apathetic Shintarou. Are you already ... annoyed with me?"

_Yes. _Midorima grunted inaudibly when he realised Akashi had diverted his attention and successfully captured his general.

_Dammit. _Akashi had won again.

* * *

"HEY! IF YOU DUNK, I CAN'T GET THE REBOUND!"

The blonde ignored the outburst. His eyes lowered dangerously before he dunked again, this time with so much force that the ring started to quiver uncontrollably. Moriyama smiled tiredly, "He has quite a spirit."

Even their captain was impressed with their ace's growth. Kasamatsu had completely forgotten to scold him for nearly breaking the hoop.

-x-

The ball spun nimbly from finger to finger as Aomine held up his right hand lazily.

_"Aomine."_

_"What?" He turned back to his captain with an eyebrow raised expectantly._

_"We're playing Yosen for our first game. Don't slack off now."_

He grinned. _Yosen ..._ Violet flashed before his eyes before he saw a sea of aqua. Flinging the ball up, Aomine turned and walked away without turning back to see the ball go in.

-x-

Catching the pass, the green haired shooter had barely held it for more than a few seconds before releasing it into the air. His teammates gave him varying degrees of approval. A sweaty arm was suddenly flung over his shoulders, "sasuga* Shin-chan!"

Shrugging the arm off, Midorima walked away. "Don't touch me, Takao."

Takao laughed. _What a tsundere._

-x-

"You're hair … got longer," Hyuuga pointed out.

Riko looked at him with mild surpise. _His observational skills improved … well that's to be expected. We've been training hard over the past month. _"Mm … well it's a vow. I won't cut it until we get to the National," she said distractedly as she fingered her locks.

"I don't like it long!" She returned to her stern demeanor, her hands on her hips, "it's too bothersome!"

"Yeah I get it! Anyway," Hyuuga smiled, "Let's do it!"

-x-

He breathed heavily as he stepped off the court.

"Akashi. Here, towel." Catching it in mid-air, Akashi acknowledged the gesture with a curt 'thanks' and wiped his face swiftly before heading off to the change rooms.

Watching his captain's approach, Mibuchi lifted himself from the wall and said chidingly, "you're working yourself too hard. Rest up a bit, Sei-chan."

Seeing the other's small smile, Akashi spared him extra laps around the school. Ignoring his remark however, he inquired, "where's Tetsuya?"

* * *

_"... now, we will commence the national high school basketball competition, the Winter Cup!"_

When the opening ceremony finally drew to an end, Volcano Riko erupted. "WHAT IS THAT IDIOT DOING?!"

No attempts were made to calm her down as Seirin added more oil to the fire. "He probably forgot about the time difference ..." "Really that Bakagami!"

Their worries were soon forgotten when more spectators filed into the stadium and more flower bouquets made their way to the front. Hyuuga gulped when familiar faces, faces he had seen featured in Basketball Monthly and other magazines numerous times walk past. Whipping out her signature fan, she slapped Hyuuga without mercy. The rest of Seirin shook their heads, exasperated at their captain who was sweating buckets with agitation.

-x-

"Muro-chin, I'm hungry."

Himuro sighed as he watched Murasakibara lick his fingers clean. "What about the packet of chips we just bought?" It had only been five minutes since they had arrived at the gymnasium and his teammate had already polished off a whole bag of treats they had all purchased from the supermarket beforehand. Murasakibara pouted and held up the empty packet.

Despite knowing the purple haired giant for nearly a year now, _and therefore his habits and tendencies, _Himuro failed to suppress the momentary flicker of shock behind his onyx orbs.

"Atsushi …" He fought the urge to sigh deeply again.

"Sorry Mur–" _RING! _"Aah. It's Akacchin."

Himuro lifted an eyebrow unbelievingly. The _captain _of the Generation of Miracles?!

"Akacchin summoned me …" Lifting his magenta eyes to his companion, Murasakibara said, "Muro-chin should get us seats. I'll be back soon." And without waiting for a reply, he stalked off leaving behind a perturbed mirage player.

-x-

"Ow! Why did you hit me Aominecchi?~"

"Shut up Kise! You're annoying!"

"Wait, Midorimacchi. Why are you holding scissors?"

"It's my lucky item of the day of course."

"I'm hungry … Where's Akacchin?"

"That's right! Why is the person who called us the last to arrive?"

"_Sorry to keep you waiting_ …"

"_Shintarou,_" His glasses glinted.

"_Daiki,_" Aomine tsked.

"_Atsushi,_" Murasakibara continued munching on his snacks.

"_Ryouta,_" Kise shivered involuntarily as a chill crept down his back.

"_and …"_

Kagami ducked when a pair of scissors came streaking through the bush he was hiding behind.

"How rude of you to interrupt our reunion … Kagami Taiga." The low voice was nothing less than predatory as his heterochromatic eyes bored into Kagami's fiery red ones.

"Yo. It's been a while, Akashi!"

His eyes were cold as he stared down at the intruder with mild amusement. _How foolish. You cannot change anything … I am absolute._

Kagami looked around, his brows furrowed in confusion when he noticed someone missing, "where's Kuroko?"

Akashi turned and walked away, his jacket billowing in the breeze. "That is none of your concern." Looking back to his former teammates and noting the determination in their eyes, Akashi declared war. "The next time we'll meet will be in battle."

* * *

Meanwhile having just bought a vanilla milkshake from a nearby café, Kuroko was slowly making his way back to the stadium when he bumped into something, or _someone._

"Aah. Kurocchin."

Pale blue eyes blinked in surprise as Kuroko regarded his former teammate.

"It's been a while, Murasakibara-kun."

'_Kurocchin?' _Himuro watched the pair a little away and smiled knowingly. _'He must be the one Atsushi and Taiga were talking about …'_

Kuroko twitched when Murasakibara began to ruffle his hair incessantly. Slapping the hand away, he sighed. "Please stop that." When he continued to ignore the bluenette's request, Himuro stepped in.

"Atsushi, stop it n–"

"TETSU-KUN!" Launching towards her crush, Momoi smothered the blue haired teen with an embrace.

"Momoi-san." "Sa-cchin."

Pecking Kuroko lightly on the cheek, the Touou manager turned to the purple haired giant with a cheerful smile. "Muk-kun!"

As the two exchanged greetings, Kuroko shifted to Himuro and dipped his head politely. "Doumo, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

Himuro smiled and returned the gesture, "I already know who you are, Kuroko-kun. I'm Himuro Tatsuya. Will you be watching the match?" When he noticed the other's subtly nod, he turned back to his teammate, "Atsushi, we're going to be late for the match."

As the two left for their game, Momoi fiddled with the hem of her jacket with uncertainty. "Um … Tetsu-kun, do you mind watching the game … with me?"

-x-

"KUROKOCCHI!"

Turning towards the direction of the voice, Kuroko observed with impassivity as Kasamatsu jabbed the blonde in the ribs. _"BE QUIET KISE! OR I'LL HIT YOU!"_ _"Ow ow! That hurt, senpai!~" _Making his way to the duo, he sat on the left of Kise.

"Kise-kun, Kasamatsu-san," he nodded once to the model then to the Kaijo captain.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Kurokocchi!"

"…"

"What are you talking about Kise! It's only been a month!"

"Ehh? But a month is so long!" Kasamatsu twitched when the blonde's eyes brimmed with fake tears. Looking over to Kuroko who was sipping on his milkshake serenely, Kasamatsu calmed down. _After all, what was the point of getting angry if the person themselves was as calm as ice?_

His eyes settling onto the two teams lined up at the court on the right, Kise watched as Murasakibara dragged himself sluggishly to the centre and Aomine dismissing a distressed Momoi with a lazy back wave. _'Yosen, the best defense vs Touou, the elite offensive team and …' _Yellow eyes shifted to the next court where two teams were warming up. _'Seirin, the new star vs Josei, Tokyo's number 6.' _He grinned. Things were finally starting to get interesting.

* * *

Murasakibara cocked his head when he saw Aomine grin manically. 'Why is Mine-chin so serious all of the sudden?'

"Are you ready Atsushi?"

Putting the last cookie into his mouth, the Yosen centre glanced down. "Yes, Muro-chin." _Mine-chin is our opponent … I might have to get serious._

"With three of its players over two metres, Yosen is one pressure of immobility," Momoi prepped her team and trained in on the Touou captain, "please be careful Imayoshi-san."

-x-

_Seirin's inside is weak. They're only strong because of their freshman._

"Kiyoshi, I'm entrusting the low post to you," Hyuuga twitched at Kiyoshi's carefree smile. Kagami looked at the upperclassman with vague concern, "will he be fine …?"

Kawase grinned and regarded the Seirin starters. 'All we need to do is unleash our rookie too.' _There's no way Seirin will win!_

"TIP OFF!"

_Che. Don't look down on us, as if we're going to lose now! _Kagami lunged for the ball.

-x-

"It's Yosen's ball!"

Securing the pass from Wei Liu, Fukui pivoted on his left foot. With the ball held to his chest, he pushed up and took a shot. He missed as his fellow point guard, Imayoshi grazed the ball with the tip of his fingers. The ball descended and the players near the hoop leaped for the rebound. With only a few inches short, the ball went to Okamura who dunked it. The audience roared with delight. The first basket went to Yosen.

Sakurai panicked, _'Wakamatsu-san lost the rebound?'_

'_This is bad … even Wakamatsu, the tallest out of all of us doesn't stand a chance in height,' _Imayoshi pondered as Touou took it from the baseline.

Susa dribbled the ball down the court. Spinning around his mark, Susa made for the basket. _'We'll attack right after you put in a basket!' _"With that–" He froze when a shadow towered over him. The tallest Yosen player held his monstrous arms out, as if to cage him in. Shifting back, Susa grimaced and held his ground. _His defense is ridiculous … if he stays put at the scoring area, we will have trouble attacking!_

"Susa-san!"

The ball nearly slipped out his hands as Sakurai clutched onto it for dear life. Wei Liu appeared and stopped half a metre before him. _Please, let it go in! _He apologized as he released it, "I'm sorry!" Wei Liu lifted his arm lazily, his long thin fingers brushing the edge. The ball bounced off the edge of the hoop and Murasakibara, rising higher than any other immediately grabbed hold of it.

Sakurai apologized profusely to his captain nearby, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Maa it's quite alright, Sakurai." Imayoshi reassured the 'mushroom' with a strange glint in his eyes, which only fueled his teammate's remorse.

Imayoshi turned to their ace who was smiling broadly with insanity. '_Well, it's time for our counter attack,' _he thought to himself as he moved to intercept the pass.

-x-

Kagami held the ball with both hands and glared at the two players defending him. _You bastards …_

"Kagami! You're holding the ball for too long, pass it!" Izuki yelled.

Kagami tsked and cursed aloud when Josei's number seven knocked the ball out of his grasp.

"Kagami-kun, calm down!" Riko shouted from the sidelines.

"SHUT UP! I'M COMPLETELY CALM!" Kagami retorted, frustration seeping from him in waves. Their jaws dropped comically as Seirin all thought in unison, '_as if!'_

A large hand patted Kagami's head roughly, "Your face is scar~y!"

_They're rough … with a double team on Kagami, our pace is totally messed up. _Hyuuga twitched.

"Maa the match is just starting! Let's have some fu~n!" This only served to turn the tension up by a notch.

On the other side of the court, Kazuki panted lightly. "This is easier than expected. Seirin's not that strong!"

His teammate scolded him, "don't let your guard down!" After all, Seirin did have one of the Crownless Generals.

-x-

Kasamatsu frowned, "Seirin's having more trouble than expected."

"But it'll only be temporary. Seirin's always been a slow starter, they'll take the lead in no time-ssu," Kise replied with confidence.

Kuroko silently agreed. It was obvious who the winner would be of that match … but the question was who would win the other match. He glanced down to his former light. _Please, Aomine-kun … please wake up._

* * *

**OMAKE 1**

Flinging the ball up, Aomine turned and walked away without turning back to see the ball go in.

_BOING!~ _The ball hit the rim and fell to the floor, bouncing away harmlessly.

"…"

**OMAKE 2**

"TETSU-KUN!" Momoi shot towards the bluenette with open arms. She blinked when they fell back. She sat back as Kuroko's spirit began to leave his body and float away.

"TETSU-KUN!"

"OI KUROKO!"

"KUROKOCCHI!~"

"TETSU!"

"Kurocchin?"

"_Satsuki _…"

* * *

**A/N **I hope the two omakes were to standard! I've decided to make Akashi a tad nicer. My reasons are 1. it's easier to write a 'nice' Akashi :D and 2. because of Kuroko's influence. Hmm … **Harihi **has pointed out to me that it would be strange for only Kiyoshi to enter the zone and not the rest of the CGs. I've decided to make Kiyoshi's 'zone' just the beginning stage so he's only just a little stronger than the other CGs.

_Sasu ga__* _only you could have

Just a heads up, Moros will be ending soon! (Maybe another 6 or 7 chapters?) Thanks for all the support - I smile like an idiot whenever there's another review, fave and alert!

As always thanks for reading!


	11. Two Beasts

Moros 10

The crowd was restless with excitement as the second quarter began.

Wakamatsu gritted his teeth in anger. Touou had yet to score a basket. Glaring at Aomine's relaxed posture, he itched to punch him. _Damn Aomine, why the hell is he taking it easy?! We can barely get past Yosen's defense to go for a shot!_

Kasamatsu rubbed his temples, "this is bad for Touou. If Yosen gets more than fifteen points ahead of them, it doesn't matter if they have one of the Generation of Miracles or not, Touou will have trouble catching up." Next to him, Kise unconsciously gripped the sides of his seat with apprehension as Kuroko quietly looked on.

Himuro slipped past the defence with practised ease. Straightening his back and with his right foot tilted behind him, he spun the ball twice as he raised it above his head. Releasing the ball, Himuro waited expectantly for it to curve and fall neatly into the basket. He waited for the swish but it never came. A blue blur jumped into action and rose to slap the ball away, stunning the players into silence. He hadn't contemplated the possibility of Touou's abrupt counter attack.

Aomine looked straight at the bored expression of his former teammate before the corners of his lips lifted up. He bounced the ball on the spot. He flicked his wrist in slow agonising movements, taunting the dark haired teen. As if sensing the other's thoughts, Himuro tensed and focused on the subtle hints of movements. Aomine grinned and feinted to the left before spinning to the right. Himuro breathed and mirrored him with agile grace. Himuro stretched his arm out to stop him but Aomine manoeuvred expertly around the mirage player and sped away. When Aomine's shot was stopped short by the Yosen captain, Wakamatsu shot up with a cry to claim the ball. He passed to their shooting guard and Sakurai scored their first points. Touou was finally waking up.

_Aominecchi's decision to act must have ignited the confidence within the team! _Kise's eyes widened in astonishment.

It was an endless dance, the lithe movements of the body met with the challenge. The ball was constantly twirled around, never once still in the hands of its wielders. Aomine moved past the players with polished agility before dunking it, his eyes fervent with heated frenzy. His blood buzzed with restlessness, excitement over a new challenge. Murasakibara was the ultimate defense and Aomine, the famed offense. The clash of the two would affect the whole dynamic of the team and the outcome of the game. Even with this in mind, Aomine couldn't help but twitch with anticipation.

Imayoshi chuckled when he saw the gleam in Aomine's intense stare. Touou won't go down that easily … Yosen would have to do better than that, especially now that _he _was getting serious. Imayoshi's eyes slid shut, his face twisted into a sinister smirk as he watched the other match from the corner of his eyes. Noting the arrogant air around the Josei players, his grin widened to show the two rows of perfect teeth. _'Seirin's former ace … Kiyoshi Teppei,' _Imayoshi mused, his eyes peeked open slightly before turning back to his own game, _'a formidable foe has returned.'_

-x-

With his back to his mark, Kiyoshi extended his arm and grabbed hold of the ball. He glanced back and recognising the Josei player's offensive stance, swung his arm up towards the hoop. As the ball slipped smoothly through the net, the crowd cheered.

"Wow! What was that?"

"It seems like Seirin is doing well against Josei," Kasamatsu commented off-handedly. "With the addition of Kiyoshi, a strong centre the team's flow has completely changed."

Kise turned to his senpai with mild confusion, "what do you mean?"

Kasamatsu spared his teammate a sidelong glance and smiled, "he has not only changed Seirin's inside from a weakness to a strength by securing every rebound, Kiyoshi is also capable to counter attack. He's powerful … his instincts as a basketball player has been sculpted and honed over the years. As a result, the team has an extra offensive force and can also shoot now without hesitation." Almost as if to prove his point, a three pointer from Seirin brought their score up to a double of Josei's.

Kiyoshi high fived Hyuuga, "you're doing well today."

"Of course, dumbass!" Hyuuga replied, a little out of breath. When he felt the waves of frustration rolling off a very pissed Kagami, he cracked his knuckles experimentally. "OI KAGAMI! SNAP OUT OF IT YOU MORON!"

Kagami snapped his head around and shot his captain a death glare. _WHACK! _ "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Riko stood with a hand on her hips and her fan held up, "Listen up, Bakagami! You drew away the opponent's defense so it was easier for us to attack! There's no reason for you to be grumpy!"

Kagami cooled down a bit after this reasoning but he was still pissed, "but I hardly did anything!"

The Seirin captain twitched, his clutch mode in full force. "THEN MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND MAKE A DECLARATION OF WAR!"

To this, Kagami only tsked and muttered something along the lines of 'you can't do that when you're calm.' Nevertheless, he caught the ball and faced the double team. _There's no way a defence without any spirit will stop me! _Rushing pass them, he ran for the scoring area. A burst of adrenaline sped through his system as he countered all of the defence. Leaping from the free throw line, Kagami pulled his arm back and slammed it in with all his might. Murmurs of shock reverberated throughout the auditorium as Seirin erupted into cheers.

-x-

Kuroko sat up straight when the redhead jumped from a fair distance away from the basket. Pale eyes dilated in amazement. He has grown at an alarming rate. It was incredible, Kagami had succeeded. He had finally opened the gate … the gate only extraordinary geniuses could enter. Kuroko smiled wilfully at Seirin's elated encouragements and applause. He was ready … Kagami was ready to face Rakuzan.

Aomine let his instincts take over when Murasakibara crouched lower, ready to pounce and block his shots. _You're finally getting a little more serious, Murasakibara! _He had been waiting for this moment, for the purple haired giant to finally get his head around the game. Aomine has always wanted to play him, to have nothing stopping him from going all out. Now … this was the perfect opportunity. His eyes sparked, it's time.

Zooming past him, Aomine brought it behind his back as the ball slowly slipped out of his hand. Murasakibara twisted around with a speed on par with the ace of the Generation of Miracles and stretched his arm out towards the ball. He faltered when his fingers just managed to scrape the ball. _Dammit! It won't be enough! _The ball spun and curved into the basket, giving Touou another two points.

"Wow! Aomine's so strong! Tokyo's best defence can't stop him!"

Murasakibara fisted his jersey as he stared at Aomine's retreating back. His eyes narrowed as he placed himself in the centre of the scoring area. Imayoshi slowed his pace before flinging the ball into the awaiting hands of Sakurai. The image of the other shooting guard's grace flashed across his mind before Sakurai took aim. _I won't lose! _As the ball neared the hoop, Fukui sprung up to defend. Aomine plunge forward to grab the ball, just a step ahead of his former teammate and dunked it in. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and his chest heaved slightly as Okamura glared at the Touou centre defending him. _This kid's defence is not bad … _Bringing his arm up, he swung the ball at the basket with inhumane force. Wakamatsu jumped and barely managed to slap the ball away. The whistle sounded and the third quarter came to an end. Panting with effort, Wakamatsu watched the Yosen captain's face fall. _Dammit, ten more minutes! _He pleaded his body to endure the exhaustion.

"Both teams are clearly on the verge of collapsing," Kuroko pointed out.

"It would be difficult for either team to keep it up for ten more minutes," Kise added when both teams collapsed onto their respective benches.

"It doesn't matter who wins, the winner will be up against the Emperor tomorrow. Their bodies cannot possibly keep up, no matter how talented they are … their chances of winning against Rakuzan is slim," Kasamatsu concluded, peering at the teal haired teen briefly.

Kuroko, sensing the other's gaze stated honestly, "their chance of winning is small … but it is not completely impossible. As long as their heart wills it, they will be challenge regardless of the state of their bodies." With that, the trio turned back to the game as the fourth and final quarter began.

Momoi bit her lip, "ready yourselves, Yosen is strong. The worst has yet to come."

Walking behind the rest of the team, Himuro lifted his arm to stop Murasakibara just before they stepped onto the court. "Let's get them … Atsushi." _The fight had only just begun._

-x-

He could feel it. Their pathetic passion for this miserable sport. It was merely a brief glimpse but he had seen it nonetheless. It was disgusting and it struck a chord in him. Murasakibara wanted to crush it … crush everything they had, their talent and their spirit.

Susa winced, _'his focus is so intense!' _Halting before Murasakibara, he gave the ball to Wakamatsu. Murasakibara held his arm above the centre, the action creating a shadow that dominated his vision. "**Don't be so full of yourself, I'll crush you." **The arm descended in a blink of an arm and slammed the ball out of the player's hands.

_**So pathetic**_

Wei Liu pushed the ball to his direction. Grabbing it with three fingers, he faced the basket.

_**How nauseating**_

Almost immediately, three players came up to defend him. Looking down at them condescendingly, he lowered his waist and hoisted himself up. He loomed over all the players and turned in the air.

_**People like you …**_

There was a whirlwind. The air spun and spun, gaining speed by the second. The floor shook, threateningly to swallow up everything. The crowd beheld the monster with fearful eyes. Nothing could deter him as he smashed the ball into the hoop with immense force, pushing down his defenders effortlessly.

_**I'll wring out everything.**_

The beast has been awoken.

-x-

Murasakibara's face was that of a monster. His eyes were contracted into slits as his entire face was obscured by his sleek dark hair. The alteration to offense had taken everyone by surprise, astounding his own teammates. Even Aomine stood stationary as he watched the scene unfold. Everyone was ecstatic to see this side of Tokyo's best centre. But it was horrifying …

Horrific to all but the tanned teen, who was laughing manically up at the other end of the court. The sounds of his laughter echoed throughout the stadium as everyone froze with disbelief.

Up in the stands, Kuroko's teal orbs softened. "Aomine-kun …"

-x-

He had lost it. To think that Murasakibara would play offense … it was ravishing. Aomine lifted his eyes up to the scoreboard. 74 – 83 and five minutes to go. Touou was behind by nearly ten points. _It's time. _His eyes slid shut as his shoulders relaxed. His breathing slowed and his features smoothed out. Aomine tapped into the source of his power and wrapped his hand around the glowing sphere. It was pulsing and beating, almost as if it was a heart … a separate being. His eyes snapped open, revealing feral and determined pupils.

He had slipped into the Zone.

Momoi instantly recognised the spark in her childhood friend's eyes. She jumped up, knocking over her clipboard and held her hands together. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed desperately for the Aomine she loved to come back, "please Aomine-kun, please …"

It was a strategic move. An act to dissuade Touou from believing that they had a chance to win … but they failed to include the potential of the ace into their calculations. Aomine Daiki … a man who exceeds all expectations. It was a flawed plan.

"It's Murasakibara and Aomine!"

The two faced each other, intent in getting past the other. The air around them buzzed as sparks of electricity circled them. Aomine held the ball and tilted his head down, regarding the giant from the tops of his eyes. Slowly bouncing the ball, he crouched even lower.

"I will crush everything in my path … even Mine-chin."

To this, Aomine grinned as he shifted marginally, the only indication of his next move. Angling his arm to the right, he stepped forward and disappeared. Murasakibara froze. _What?!_

Appearing before the goal, Aomine looked back before he dunked it. The crowd roared with joy. Neither team were going down. Both their aces were giving it their all.

"Aominecchi … disappeared?"

Kuroko frowned unnoticeably. To the naked eye, it seemed as though he had disappeared but in reality it was impossible to completely disappear. "It was the duck."

Kise blinked comically. A small yellow duckling flapping its pale wings floated above his head. "Duck?"

"Ah. He lowered his centre of gravity for two reasons," Kasamatsu agreed. "One, to increase the possibility of getting past the defence. By acting before the other player is aware, he can conserve time and move when he needs to. Two, a distraction."

"Distraction …?" The duckling morphed into a throng of fangirls that hunted for him, leaving shrieks of 'I love you, Kise-kun~~' in their wake.

"A player's most prized possession is his eyes. Once the player's focus is directed somewhere else, he'll attack."

-x-

_His reaction is ridiculous, even for a genius! _Fukui grunted when the blur zipped past him. Even if they could counter attack fast enough, it was useless. Aomine's speed and agility surpassed every player's. In addition, his accuracy was bizarre, almost on par with Teiko's number one shooter. HImuro especially felt the pressure as the gap between the two teams gradually lessened. Yosen was doing their best to defend, but the opposition's offense was superb. Before there was a savage smirk plastered on Aomine's face … now it was the polar opposite. Complete ruthlessness. Not a flicker of emotion as he lunged, like a lion and its prey. Even Murasakibara was taken aback with this development.

It was always the same. Only on rare occasions would the Yosen centre scrape the surface of the ball and cease their attempts in scoring momentarily. Aomine was otherwise absolutely unstoppable. Slipping past the defence, he single handedly brought the prospect of Touou's victory back into the game.

Murasakibara was livid with fury. Taking his offensive stance, he swiftly prepared his attack. _I won't lose. I hate it! _Racing to the basket, he brought the ball down with all his might. _There's no way I'll lose! _A hand came into view and the ball bounced out of the court. Aomine stood lazily with a palm held out, as if to ask for acceptance.

_Fweeet! _The match ended with 154 – 61, Seirin's victory. They had smashed Josei, doubling their score with ease.

"Thank you very much!" Hyuuga adjusted his glasses and turned his head towards the other match. The game neared the end as Aomine blocked the mirage shot, earning cries of shock from the sidelines.

"If possible, his speed has improved …"

"It's the zone."

Hyuuga jumped uncharacteristically and glared at Kiyoshi while Koganei asked their coach, "zone?"

"It's when a player has reached their full potential and is willing to put everything on the line to win … It's dangerous to use it repeatedly and puts a lot of strain onto the body," Riko said, mentally formulating methods to increase the team's stamina.

"It seems like they're done too," Izuki brought the team's attention to the other court. "Kiyoshi, isn't your therapy appointment soon? Shouldn't you be going?"

"Eh? Oh oops I nearly forgot," Kiyoshi laughed weakly. Grabbing his bag, he waved goodbye, "I'll be going then! Don't miss me~"

"WE WON'T IDIOT!"

-x-

"That was a good match," Imayoshi shook hands with his fellow captain. "Let's play again some day."

_Murasakibara went full power …_ Aomine clenched and unclenched his hand, his body still alert from the adrenaline that coursed through his body. _It's been so long … so long since I've met someone strong … _He looked up and stared into the ruby eyes of the Seirin ace, promising their impending battle.

Murasakibara was frozen with denial. _I … lost to Mine-chin. _He brought his hand up to his face when he felt wetness slide down his cheeks. _I-I'm crying. _He stared at the moisture on his fingertips with such fascination that his hand started to shake.

-x-

Kuroko watched as all the teams returned to their individual change rooms. He waited ten minutes before standing up and excusing himself. Making his way to the change rooms, Kuroko reflected on what he saw just moments ago. Seirin had won which was to be expected … Yosen, on the other hand lost. He had known that it would be a difficult match to predict but the result still shocked him nonetheless. Touou's victory was ensured when Aomine entered the Zone but Yosen had made a stand. It was a very close match, a decisive battle between two elite teams. The clash of the Generation of Miracles was nothing less than a phenomenon.

Turning the corner the Yosen players came towards him, having just exited the change rooms. Noticing the absence of the tallest player, Kuroko quickly slipped past them and knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open.

* * *

**A/N **I hope I did okay with the Yosen vs Touou match … it was such a pain in the butt to transfer my imagination into words!

Next chapter – Kaijo vs Fukuda Sogo and Rakuzan vs Touou! I don't think I'll go into detail with the former match since we all know what happens ;)


	12. His Perseverance

Moros 11

He drew in a ragged breath, his lungs straining painfully with the effort. His vision blurred as tears flowed freely down his cheeks, sliding down his sharp jaw. Dripping from the edge of his chin, they fell to the tiled floor where a small puddle had gradually cultivated from the tears and sweat. His slanted eyes fixed onto the puddle, watching as it rippled and swirled. His steady gaze had never wavered, even when his teammates left without a word.

The mood was solemn, as opposed to the chatter that floated from outside the door. Alone in the darkness, his clutch on his abdomen was relentless as his face twisted with agony. His legs began to shake uncontrollably. Willing it to stop, a large hand clamped down onto his right knee. His head was bowed as he bit his lip to stop the quivering. The constant stinging that coursed through his calves was almost unbearable.

They had lost. Yosen had lost to Touou. Bringing the side of his fist down, he punched his left thigh. The pain ceased momentarily before it slammed him back with full force. Clenching down his teeth, he gripped the bench. His knuckles went ghostly white as he struggled not to cry out. He had done everything he could … so why? The look in Aomine's eyes, almost vile and cruel flashed across his mind. His breaths became unsteady as his heart pounded wildly against his heaving chest. His vision swarmed once more as unconsciousness threatened to take over.

Shaking his head from side to side, he shivered in the cold. Glancing at the jacket sitting on the bench next to him, he stubbornly refused to put it on. Knowing full well that he would catch a cold, Murasakibara steeled his resolve. In the end, he had failed everyone. Akashi, Momoi, his coach and his team. _His team … _He had failed Himuro. Squeezing his eyes shut, his chest constricted tightly. He had failed Himuro. He remembered the first time he met the dark haired teen. It was an inevitable encounter, he concluded. It was fate. Two completely different individuals had met at the most unpredictable circumstances and became companions, _became friends. _And yet, he failed him.

"I going to quit basketball …" He mumbled the decisive statement to himself. It was the only solution … the only way out. He had not expected company so when a towel was draped over his head, Murasakibara stiffened.

"Why Murasakibara-kun?"

When the soft voice reached his ear, he lifted his head up and saw a mop of blue. He blinked, astounded. "Kuro-chin …?"

The other did not reply, opting to dry his hair in slow and soothing motions.

"I hate it." His breathing was laboured as he tried to shut out the pain. Even he could hear how weak his protest sounded. It was pathetic.

Kuroko was silent as he gathered his thoughts. His fingers rubbed his scalp tentatively and massaged his temples. It was when his hands halted their movements that he finally responded.

"That's not what it looks like," the teal-haired teen smiled softly. "If you hate basketball, why would you be here crying by yourself? And if you really hated it, why did you give it your all against Touou? Why would you even play basketball?

It is because you love basketball from the bottom of your heart. Please, Murasakibara-kun … please don't deny it. Don't deny your passion. It's okay to love basketball, it's okay to tell others what you're thinking." Near the end, it turned into a desperate plea though his tone remained the same. Almost like a confession, he pleaded for the giant to reconsider his decision … to drag himself back from the wrong path … from the depths of melancholy.

Murasakibara wanted to lash out when the bluenette denied his hatred for the sport. He had always hated basketball. It had been embedded in him since middle school. So why? Why was he crying? It was nothing, he reassured himself. '_It was nothing,' _but when he unwillingly let out a sniffle, a door cracked open and everything was let loose.

Clutching onto the tiny hand with his head against Kuroko's shoulder, he cried. He let out all his anger and frustrations. Why? He hated basketball, didn't he? So why did his chest ache, as if he was being pushed off a cliff and hurled into the unknown? Why was he so _weak?_

_Red._

_That was all he saw when he felt it. The sensation was far from pleasant. It pulled at him, tugging him towards the darkness and he let it. He didn't fight it. For those ten seconds, he forgot about the things that didn't matter. For those ten seconds, he let his instincts take over. A burst of energy shot through his body and his fingers were lit with blue. He had to win. He had to win._

_All the while a voice urged him to crush them. He sprung into action and flew. Weaving through the players, he paid no attention to the shock etched onto their faces. All his mind was focused on was the blue blur. No, it __was __a blue blur … but now he could see it so clearly. He raced with him, their bodies a flurry of movements as they fought for the ball … fought for victory. He was alert, aware of everything around him. Every inhale of air, every twitch of a finger, every strand of hair didn't escape his eyes._

"_So this was the power of the Zone."_

He had entered the Zone in the last ten seconds of the game … but it was already too late. They were too far behind. A palm rested between his shoulder blades, the warmth an escape from the torment. Ironically, despite his usual presence being lacking, this time Kuroko's presence was a strong and comforting consolation for the purple-haired giant.

And so the shadow became the light.

* * *

It was drizzling when Momoi stormed out the house.

"Aomine-kun no baka!"

Crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes stung as unshed tears threatened to spill from her downcast eyes. Here she was, soaked just for being a caring childhood friend. She had awoken at the crack of dawn, rushing here to wake the lazy bum up. But being the ungrateful idiot he had always been, Aomine had thrown a pillow at her and called her annoying!

Checking her watch, she gasped. _It was already noon!_ Her coral-coloured eyes grew, "I'M LATE!"

Stuffing her arms into the sleeves of her light blue sweater, Momoi quickly grabbed an umbrella and dashed to the station.

-x-

"You have been playing basketball haven't you?" Dr Matsuri chided him not unkindly as they sat in her office.

Kiyoshi smiled sheepishly and scratched his cheek, "hehe … I made a promise to my team."

"And you think this … _promise _is more important than your knee?

Kiyoshi-san, do you understand that if you do not rest and let your knee heal there's a 70% possibility that you will never be able to play again?"

"This figure is too high to risk it." Grabbing his file, she continued, "patellar tendonitis is a serious injury. Your patellar tendon which is crucial in straightening the knee is damaged severely. You have been going to therapy but it's not enough now, and you know that. I've been telling you that you need surgery, followed by a rehabilitation program for at least six months. During this time, basketball is off-limits."

By the time she was finished, she had been leaning over her desk and panting heavily. Wrapping his large hand around her finger calmly, Kiyoshi smiled. "I know, Dr Matsuri. I will have surgery … just not now. I have a promise to keep so please … give me another two months."

* * *

Kuroko checked the time. _Where are you, Momoi-san? _The match had started more than half an hour ago. His forehead creased with concern. Even though she had sent him a text saying that she would be late, he was still worried. Waiting at the back of the stadium, Seirin had found him clutching the rail anxiously. Kagami had reassured him that she was just late but it did nothing to ease the apprehension. Debating whether to go out and find her, Kuroko sighed with relief when the double doors opened to reveal a fleck of pink.

"Momoi-san." Almost immediately, her distressed face broke into a small smile. Heedless of her dishevelled appearance, Momoi launched at the bluenette. The pair remained oblivious to the envy looks Seirin directed towards them.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Tetsu-kun!" She chirped cheerfully after smiling apologetically, "Icouldn'twakeAomine-kunintime. Actuallyhe'sstillnotawakeandhecalledmeannoyin–"

"Momoi-san, please breathe."

Her mouth snapped shut and her cheeks flushed when she realised she was rambling incoherently in front of her crush. How embarrassing!

-x-

"Ki-chan … is losing?" Standing at the back, Seirin, Kuroko and Momoi observed the match with various speculations. Having arrived late, Momoi was shocked to see that Kaijo was losing by more than ten points.

"To drive Kaijo into a corner, is Haizaki that strong?" Hyuuga asked as he watched Haizaki's second consecutive dunk.

His tone was neutral when Kuroko replied, "he was a starter before Kise-kun joined. He is strong but his style … I don't like it."

The Kaijo players panted heavily when the blonde lost his balance and fell before Haizaki.

"Is that all ya got, Ryouta?"

He was scraping the bottom of the barrel. Kise gritted his teeth in chagrin. He had made a reckless and desperate move. _Dammit!_ He swore mentally. _I'm not ready yet …_

'_Hey Kise! Don't lose before we meet again!'_

Remembering what he had promised the redhead, Kise heaved himself off the ground. Looking up towards the stands, he spotted specks of teal and blue. '_But I guess I have to make do,' _he thought as he caught the pass from Moriyama. Breathing in and out, he straightened his back. Bending his knees, he brought the ball up over his head and released it into the air.

"Wait a sec, isn't that Midorima's …?" Kagami stuttered, pointing a finger at the spinning ball. When the ball fell into the hoop without a hitch, the crowd exploded into ovation. They chattered amongst themselves, some amazed by Kise's perfect copy, others delighted to see a turnover. Nevertheless, it did not change the fact that it was time for Kaijo's comeback.

-x-

Kise scored one last basket before the sound of a whistle filled the spacious auditorium. As his teammates patted him on the head and congratulated him on his play, Kise looked up to the far corner. Smiling tiredly, he lifted his fist to the figure hidden in the shadows.

Aomine grinned when Kise faced him and raised his fist. Lifting himself from the wall he was leaning on, he craned his neck to the left until he heard a crack. Before heading for the change rooms, he turned to the mop of teal in the distance.

"Let's do this, Tetsu."

-x-

"Oh, isn't it almost time for the next match?" It was when the Kaijo game was wrapping up that Koganei perked up at the prospect of watching another match.

"Hm? Ah isn't it Rakuzan and Touou?"

"Oi Kuroko, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Aa …" He deadpanned, "I almost forgot."

There was silence before a distinctive exclamation from a certain hot headed basketball junkie resounded uproariously.

"HAAA?! YOU FORGOT?"

-x-

Mibuchi has always been a detailed person. Priding himself in the area of proficiency, his room was the perfect example of immaculacy - pristine white walls complementing his soft blue bed sheets. It made things easier, especially during disastrous and unorderly situations. This was precisely the reason why he tried drilling it into his teammates, but to no avail. His eyes slid right, to where the energetic blonde was in disarray. Unfolded clothes were flowing from the opening of his bag … some had even fallen onto the floor. Imagining the preposterous number of bacteria that was currently crawling all over the shirt, Mibuchi schooled his features into indifference with difficulty. Sighing deeply, he plucked the shirt with two fingers and held it as far as possible before adding it to the pile of clothes.

As the players bustled around the change rooms, Mibuchi looked up at the clock. Their captain would be here soon. Fixing his gaze on the empty spot beside him, he frowned. Their manager was awfully late. _He wouldn't have enough time to change. _The door clicked open to reveal the missing pair. The room immediately quieted down considerably. The corners of his lips tugging up, Mibuchi smirked. This was one of the reasons why he approved the way in which Akashi managed the team. Their captain was the exact predicament of unquestionable order and authority.

"Tetsuya, as punishment for not updating me on your location every two hours ..." There was an eerie silence as they all waited for their captain to snap. After all no one, _no one, _dared to defy Akashi Seijuro.

Akashi smirked triumphantly, "no vanilla milkshakes for one month."

The phantom player pouted before heading off to Mibuchi soundlessly. "I'm sorry I'm late, Mibuchi-kun," hints of irritation evident in his normally undecipherable voice.

Holding back a chuckle at the other's obvious displeasure, he nodded understandingly and smoothed the non-existent wrinkles on his jersey. Patting it down once more for good measure, Mibuchi listened as Kotaro and Nebuya bickered again (for once not about the better cultural delicacy) and Yamamoto attempting to pacify the situation.

"Mibuchi-kun … what are the chances of us winning?"

Turning to the teal haired teen, Mibuchi pondered on the question. Normally, he would dismiss it immediately if it were anyone else, except Kuroko never raised unnecessary inquiries. What are the chances of us winning … _as a team? _He could almost hear the unspoken words, urging for his honest opinion. He recalled the one practice session when the petite manager had strolled up to them with his head tilted up stubbornly, telling them to work as a team. The fierce determination that shone in his eyes was almost tangible. It was so genuine that if he reached out, he might feel it tickling his fingertips.

Rakuzan has always been a team comprising of skilled individuals, quite similar to the philosophy of Touou Academy. If you were strong, you were valued. It was as simple as that. Teamwork was unnecessary, just a pretty word disguising the truth underneath. At first, they had made attempts to bond with one another but over time, it became insignificant. Everything was about talent, how much potential you had. Gradually, they gave up. However, this year things started to change albeit a little.

With the arrival of two Generation of Miracles, the dynamics among the Rakuzan players altered for the better. After Akashi took on jersey number four, he had been quick to instil discipline into the team. Their interactions increased as they ran laps together and played practice games as a team. Whether it was intentional or not, Mibuchi was grateful. With this development, he had grown more patient, Kotaro's jest became more genuine and Nebuya less gluttonous and imposing. As the glue that joined the trio, Kuroko had offered them the thing they feared to have. He had offered them friendship.

This companionship was strained at first with the three Crownless Generals in disharmony with one another. They still were, but at a much tolerable level. Slowly but surely, teamwork became a prominent part of their play.

"I have faith in our abilities," he answered after much thought. "We have trained together nearly every afternoon after class and our teamwork has improved."

And it was true. Every afternoon, after much complaint and several death threats from their red haired captain, all members of the club had stayed back to practice. Collapsing onto the lush green grass, they had all gasped for oxygen. Every time, Kuroko had never failed to show up and hand them drinks. It was during these extra training sessions when Mibuchi saw the rare concern reflecting in his blank cerulean eyes.

Mibuchi glanced around the room. They have indeed come a long way.

* * *

He leaned his head back against the wall, letting the splatters of rain soak his body. His appointment with Dr Matsuri had ended an hour ago but her words have yet to sink in.

_She crossed her arms and paced the room, her white coat fluttering. After a minute, she stopped next to Kiyoshi and slammed her hand down the desk. Ignoring the clatter, she warned him. "Fine. But only two months, no more. If you don't turn up by then, I'll hunt you down and when you have your surgery, I won't give you any anaesthetic for the pain."_

Kiyoshi smiled, shivering in the rain.

"_Keep in mind that the longer you delay it, the higher the chance you will never be able to play or even walk …"_

Kiyoshi let out a small smile.

_Thank you._

"Kiyoshi Teppei …?" The voice tore him out of his reverie.

-x-

Leaning on the wall with his arms lightly crossed, Imayoshi had his trademark grin in place as he surveyed his team. Wakamatsu was being very vocal about winning this match, Sakurai was apologising for nothing, Momoi was informing the rest of the players who were listening attentively of their strategy … and Aomine was, as usual not here.

Pursing his lips, he observed their posture. They were too tense and rigid. Were they nervous? Yes, of course. The opponent was Rakuzan, the oldest King after all. However, they weren't just nervous, _they were in pain_. It had only been a day since they played Yosen. Their bodies were not rested properly. Imayoshi frowned. This was bad … they were up against the best and they were far from being ready. Plus their ace was probably not in the best condition to play. Aomine had entered the Zone which no doubt had put strain on the teen's body.

Standing straight, he hid a grimace at the burning throb in his legs. _Well, no use in moping. We just have to deal with it._

-x-

The bell chimed. As one, Rakuzan rose and trailed out of the locker room. Others watched, entranced as they headed for the courts, their jackets rustling faintly behind them. Waiting patiently, Akashi remained behind. Curious blue pupils darted to his heterochromatic ones.

"Are you ready, Tetsuya?"

_Don't hold back._

"Hai, Akashi-kun."

He smiled ominously. _Good._

-x-

Aomine lagged behind as Touou made their way through a darkened tunnel. They heard the distant sounds of cheering. Aomine grunted, '_tch. They just want a good show._' Emerging from the shadows, Aomine squinted as a flare of intense light illuminated the stadium. It was always during this particular moment that he hated being in the spotlight.

Occupying half the bench, Aomine ignored the sounds of protest and slouched gracelessly. Staring straight ahead, he watched as Rakuzan filed in in an orderly manner. Exasperated at sight, he shook his head. _Must be Akashi's doing._

At last when he noticed the only two with red and blue hair, Aomine grinned. _Finally. _He couldn't wait for the game to start. He was all fired up, ready to play despite the consistent ache in his thighs. He wanted to play against all his Teiko teammates: Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara … but Akashi and Kuroko _together_? He had absolutely no complaints about that. As individuals, they were strong despite their stature. Together, they were a killer combo.

To be honest, Aomine doubted he would win. No, he was _certain _he wouldn't win. In fact like what a certain idiot redhead said, it was better he didn't win. His abilities were no mystery to the pair and if the phantom player was the shadow to any of the three Crownless Generals , he would be in trouble. That, paired with Akashi's accurate prediction of basically everything would put Touou into a disadvantageous position. It would be the ultimate challenge for any basketball team. Just thinking of how much they would push him made his fingers twitch with excitement.

Indeed, life was meaningless without someone strong to play against.

* * *

Akashi sat on the bench, his fingers intertwined with his elbows resting comfortably on his legs. His eyes were intent as Akashi considered his options. It was important for the outcome of this match to be desirable. Touou was runner up in the Interhigh and having just defeated Yosen, Touou had garnered even more publicity.

Right now, the issue was not on whether Rakuzan would win. It was _how_ they would win. Victory was already preordained. The question laid now on how wide the gap between the scores should be. If Rakuzan was to reaffirm its title, they must make an impact great enough to leave a mark in the sporting world.

He shifted so the teal haired player was within sight. What should he do? Should he hit them with full force from the start or should he lay low until the opportune moment? How would Touou respond? When will Aomine get serious?

He sighed. There were too many possibilities.

"What are you going to do, Akashi?"

His eyes flickered up briefly to the coach standing near him before they landed on Kuroko. _Hm, what should I do?_

Touou would expect Kuroko to play from the start but this way, Rakuzan could effectively intimidate them. However, this would risk Touou finding a counter before the match ended. On the other hand, if he sent Kuroko in later, they won't be playing at full power. Touou could easily score points as their strengths and limits were thoroughly researched by the opposition. His eyes flickered to the pink haired manager prepping her team over on the other side of the court. The implication of making the incorrect decision would be hazardous.

Akashi closed his eyes.

… But it didn't matter either way, victory was already with them.

* * *

**A/N **Ok, so I lied. Technically there wasn't any Rakuzan vs Touou but this, hands down, has to be one of my best chapters! I feel like my writing has improved, I'm starting to delve deeper into the inner thoughts and emotions which is really good to know. Also, I would like to take this opportunity to thank all my loyal readers out there! I am eternally grateful for the support you have all given me as well as tolerating my late updates!

As always, thanks for reading! Please review? :)


	13. Choice

_Before you start reading, I would like to take this time to promote one of my stories. Yes, I know. It's kind of underhand but what can I say? ;)_

_Some time in the past month or so, I have posted a oneshot called 'Cupiditas' which is Akashi-centric. It's AU and I'm actually really proud of it. If you have time, check it out! Thanks :)_

_Now, to the chapter~_

* * *

Moros 12

To the players on the court, all else fell to deaf ears. Their fingers twitched as adrenaline flushed through their veins, preparing them for the move. _Thump. Thump._ The pounding of their hearts in unison drowned out the fierce elation of the crowd. They were so close. Victory was in sight. The few seconds that had past as the athletes lined up at the centre seemed comparable to hours, the tension never lessening. Their eyes were on the person standing before them, but their thoughts were miles away. Lost in a whole different dimension, they tensed with anticipation. The air was already thick with perspiration with some of the freshmen gulping with nervousness. The blue haired ace was ready, his body and mind relaxed into a state of calm. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the ball, to feel its rough surface under his calloused fingertips and let his body manoeuvre lithely around the familiar court.

_"Tetsu … I don't care about stuff like the past or winning …"_

There was a flash of white, fleeting yet striking. A feral grin danced across Aomine's lips as the referee lifted the whistle to his mouth …

_"All I want is a good game ..."_

And blew.

-x-

"The long standing Emperor and a relatively new elite team … Rakuzan and Touou," Riko whispered absent-mindedly at the railing, her words lost over the disarray of the exhilarated spectators. The stadium was dimmed and the courts illuminated like the canvas of the midnight sky. But unlike the quietude in the vacuum of space, here in this confined cavern the noise escalated by the minute. Seirin had just arrived in time for the tip off, no thanks to a certain red headed sleepyhead who was now sporting a nasty bruise on his cheek. Standing behind the railing, Seirin watched the game unfold with irrepressible excitement. Huffing, Kagami tapped his foot impatiently as a scowl settled onto his face.

Ignoring the redhead's clear agitation, Hyuuga adjusted his glasses as they descended the darkened stairway towards their seats, "who do you think will win, Izuki?"

"It's hard to tell," the point guard answered, rubbing his chin. Both teams had strong players and their styles were similar in multiple ways. Whereas Touou was an elite offensive team, Rakuzan maintained their consistency with defence. Both teams had equal chances of winning. It all came down to the players and how determined they were. But …

His eyes straying to the sidelines, Izuki frowned. A lone figure sat with his elbows digging lightly into his knees, leaning forward as if to get a better view. _What are they thinking? Having Kuroko off in the beginning could cost them the game._

"That may be so but …" Riko plopped down onto her chair unceremoniously, "it seems like Rakuzan has the edge." Her eyes roving over the Touou's players expertly, she grimaced. Their muscles were stiff and their movements were not as smooth as before. _'Going full out against Yosen must have been worse than I thought,' _she exhaled deeply. Her eyes slid to the manager who nibbled on her lip in concern. _She tried to prepare them … but there is only so much she could do._

_After all, they were not superheroes but merely high schoolers whose bodies were battling the fatigue and burdens bestowed onto them._

-x-

"Shin-chan …" Midorima remained impassive to the uncertainty laced in Takao's voice, "isn't he smiling a _little_ too much?"

He had known that Takao would bring this up sooner or later and he even prepared a response to his inquiry … but Midorima kept his lips pursed. If truth were told, then yes he agreed wholeheartedly with this claim. His verdant eyes slid down to where his former teammate stood readily with both knees bent a little away from the others. His tall frame dwarfed the player defending him, number ten. The Touou ace's lips were pulled high up, revealing rows of perfect teeth. He resembled a ravenous beast, craving for fresh meat as spittle streamed down the edge of his chin. His eyes, Midorima could see even from the stands sparked and shone with feverish vividness. Teiko's Aomine was back. The fire has been rekindled in the Ace of the Generation of Miracles and he was keen to meet his opponent head on.

The Aomine he saw before was rash and never failed to hurl himself at the ball but this one was different. This Aomine was calmer, more collected … more _dangerous. _He has reached the level where all athletes dreamed to one day become … he has ascended the hierarchy and surpassed even himself.

_This Aomine is completely different from the one before, he would crush you with pleasure._

Having found his passion in the sport once again, the blue haired teen relished the thought of going up against his former teammates. And now, with the opportunity presented to him as not one, but _two _Generation of Miracles stood before his eyes, he was beyond ecstatic.

-x-

The lights were blinding, they were lances of ivory piercing his body and embedding themselves deep within his skin. Merciless and unforgiving … just like him. He chuckled as if his thoughts had amused him greatly. But alas Akashi was used it by now. There was only mild discomfort, compared to how others cringed as if struck by lightning.

Next to the redhead, the Touou captain lifted an eyebrow quizzically. Nothing betrayed his falter save for the slight widening of his eyes. After all, no one would remain unfazed when the person beside them, out of nowhere suddenly chuckled. Imayoshi frowned moderately, but kept his attention on his fellow captain just in case. Were all Generation of Miracles psychotically unstable? Having seen first hand at how their ace had reacted sometimes, it was almost unescapable for Imayoshi to come to this particular conclusion. Even at this moment, he swore he could hear Aomine's 'lunatic' laughter echoing in the back of his mind. As if something had clicked, Imayoshi grinned, the fleeting uncertainty in his eyes receded in a flash. If Akashi were to keep the others under control, he must be nothing short of insanely ambitious. 'How alike we are,' Imayoshi thought. It would seem that their sadistic natures ensured both their respective teams' compliance… Snapped out of his musing, he barely registered his companion's abrupt disappearance before he cursed inwardly and sprinted off.

Having noticed his opponent's momentary inattention to his surroundings, Akashi had immediately taken advantaged of the situation. He was never one for fair play. Why should he, when in the end the trophy would still be thrust eagerly into his awaiting arms? The moment of weakness would be Touou's downfall, he would make sure of that. He could sense Imayoshi coming for him but his eyes were quickly fixed onto the ball and his mind had gone haywire. In just a second, he had picked out the best route to get the shot but he abandoned it in favour of another. Because what fun would there be if victory was easily claimed without any kind of interference? Akashi smirked because of course, it would be no fun at all. It would simply be too easy. Like Aomine said, life without any challenges would be too boring.

* * *

On the sidelines since the moment the whistled sounded, Kuroko had trained his pale blue eyes onto the ball. Never letting them to go astray, his eyes had darted back and forth as the players flew across the court with ease that reminded him of professional dancers. Inwardly, he sighed. He hasn't played in an actual game for a while now. Akashi had been adamant in getting him to rest, ever since the day when he fell ill. Kuroko pouted. It was only the once, there was really no need to have him off just because of that one time. He recalled the way the redhead had glared at him when he was caught training with Mibuchi. Storming up to the pair, Akashi had lectured them for ten minutes in a voice that promised inevitable atonement. The dangerous tremor evident was enough to chase the three strings out the door, never to return until the very next afternoon. In the end, Mibuchi's training menu had been tripled and Kuroko sent to bed, with his room locked from the outside and the windows sealed shut to prevent any kind of escape. Holding back his laughter, Kuroko shook his head slightly with exasperation. _Akashi-kun can be such a mother hen._

However, because Kuroko had been banned from playing _to his immense reluctance, _Akashi had been filling his role in the team. In his place, their captain had been training harder and not allowing his body to recuperate before diving straight into another match. At times, when either Kotaro or Mibuchi were sent to … _entertain _Kuroko during those matches, Akashi would have to play even harder to compensate for the absence of the regular. The bluenette had been confronting the former on this issue but the redhead always waved him away, claiming that it was 'merely his responsibility as captain.' This was then followed up by a lift of his eyebrow which meant 'aren't you supposed to be resting, Tetsuya?'

In truth, it was getting a little … frustrating in Kuroko's opinion. Akashi had always been the only one he could never sway. His blunt and honest way of communicating had always gotten his point across at an alarming rate and his former teammates had known better than to resist his ways. But their redheaded captain had always been an exception to everything. The redhead's demanding and absolute nature had immediately clashed with Kuroko's direct manner, differences between the two were a common occurrence. Never once had Kuroko managed to get Akashi to do something he hadn't wanted. Sometimes, the redhead would indulge him and acquiesce but not this time. It was utterly irking. It had come to a point where Kuroko had even resorted to compromises and *cough* bribes *cough* just to get the other to relent and ease off a little. His captain was, without question the ultimate hardworking-genius-stubborn-infuriating robot machine.

At one point, Kuroko had backed off though just for temporarily. He himself was stubborn, but it wouldn't do well to have incurred Akashi's wrath. Even he would be susceptible to his captain's raging inferno. For now, he would keep quiet. He would wait until Akashi's guard was down and pounce this subject on him. He wasn't Teiko's strategist for nothing. Akashi would undoubtedly be suspicious by his action, or rather his _inaction, _but he would dismiss it with the mass of his impending workload. It would work.

But before his plan had come into fruition, the match with Touou had arrived with the tempestuous tantrum of the wintry storms. And now, as Kuroko sat once again by the sidelines, he watched the proceedings with hesitance. A week prior to the match, Akashi's paperwork had increased exponentially. He was tired, even someone with untrained eyes could see that. The bags under his eyes were more pronounced, his insomnia was deducible and the pallid tone of his skin was accentuated under the bright lights of the stadium. Though these physical signs, Akashi had hid them well. Even in his exhausted state, he was standing with unquestionable conviction and it seemed like not even the wildest tsunamis would throw him off his feet. He looked indestructible, despite the fatigue that swam in the crimson of his veins.

Kuroko felt a twinge of guilt. He bit his bottom lip lightly in uncertainty. Should he have been stauncher in getting Akashi to rest? Seeing the other's usually unbreakable demeanor start to crack and crumble made him feel irresponsible. When he had been ill, Akashi had looked after him in his own demanding way but nevertheless, he had been concerned. Kuroko can't help but feel momentarily angered by his incompetence. He knew he shouldn't have let Akashi walk out the door this morning and onto the playing fields, yet he had let him without even the slightest doubt.

Immersed in his inner dilemma, Kuroko had failed to recognise that Akashi would know the state his body was in the best and in gauging how much more it would take for him to collapse: that Akashi was perfectly capable in this particular regard. The bluenette smiled at the thought.

-x-

The sudden sounds of laughter stunned the crowds into silence. It was nearing the end of the second quarter and almost 17 minutes into the game when Aomine gripped his sides and threw back his head. His shoulders were trembling and his mouth pulled back.

_He's laughing?_

Wakamatsu knew that whenever their power forward found a match worthwhile, he would erupt into hysterics. Though finding someone who could even _follow_ his speed was rare. But this was clearly different … the sound seemed to haunt his very being and halt time itself. It was a bomb detonating, an eruption of insanity and euphoric bliss. It was like a nightmare come true, breathing life to a monster. Impossible. It was the first and only time he would witness this phenomenon … the game had barely begun and Aomine was _already getting serious_.

It was going to be a hell of a match, that's for sure.

Just across the court, Momoi clutched the clipboard closer to her chest and her brows furrowed slightly. She closed her eyes and lost herself within the curling strands of his laughter. _It's been so long … so long since I've seen you like this …_

She remembered the first time she saw him play. His movements, fluid and agile like a dancer. He was a gymnast and the ball was his ribbon. As the tips of his fingers parted with the rough surface of the ball, the swish of the net followed instantaneously. The first time had been breathtaking, her eyes captured by his spirit. She had been in awe, her young heart stolen by his passion, his laughter. Her heart clenched and her wandering thoughts darted through every inch of her mind. As the image of her carefree childhood friend smiling faded from her peached eyes, Momoi smiled wistfully. He's back.

Interlacing her quivering fingers together, she prayed earnestly with sincere murmurs. _Please, Dai-chan._

* * *

When the whistle finally sounded, the players of the two teams retreated to their individual locker rooms. Kotaro threw his jacket over his shoulder and with his other hand, the uncapped bottle over his blonde locks before shaking his head. As the moisture from the tips of his hair whipped the sides of his face, he sighed in contentment. Next to him, Mibuchi tched in annoyance. Chuckling quietly, Kotaro knew that he secretly wanted to do it too but his stubborn pride got in the way. Ah, oh well. Rolling his shoulder back, the blonde winced inwardly as he felt a spike of pain near the base of his neck. His whole body was screaming in agony. They'd been alternating between offensive and defensive throughout the entire first half of the game. Rakuzan's extra practice had helped in building stamina and polishing up their teamwork but it didn't allow them to regain their full strength. They had been training even the day before, despite the little phantom's protests. Luckily, they hadn't needed to play an extra match since they won Interhigh. Touou had to play a game yesterday so Rakuzan had the upper hand.

Trudging into the room, the teens plopped down onto the benches as the door clicked shut. There was silence as they all waited for someone, anyone to speak. Despite the absence of their captain, the air was still stifling, overwhelming to the point of repression. They had kept Touou on their toes, just barely. With merely 6 points ahead of them, Rakuzan was not in the position to exhale comfortably just yet. Throughout the game, Aomine had been absolutely voracious. Even Nebuya and Mibuchi, who were both swift in their plays had just managed kept up with the ace. While Akashi, with his Emperor eyes was preoccupied with Imayoshi and Wakamatsu, Kotaro had been assigned to defend Susa which left Yamamoto with Sakurai. The past twenty minutes had been intense. The ball was spun around, bounced and slapped across the court in brisk and accurate movements. The momentum never slowed and the fast-pace drained them.

If things continued on as they were, it would be hazardous. It was without a doubt that one could say that Touou had improved significantly. Perhaps it was their teamwork? Once a group of prodigies, Touou was now a team of elites. Aomine's change had certainly thrown things off balance. They were now even more lethal than before. Setting aside their differences, they have come together with a single goal in mind. Luckily, Rakuzan had been diligent in their training. But even with this, they must slow down the pace in their favour. To do this, they needed a strategy. They had little choice, the situation was unfavourable for them.

They sighed, how troublesome indeed.

Some cannot help but think that if only their captain permitted their trump card on court, this would have never happened.

-x-

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi showed no signs of acknowledgement as he lifted his water bottle to his lips. He felt the cold liquid slide down his throat and immediately he felt rejuvenated. It was funny how a quick sip of water could resuscitate one's body whereas it would take a few hours of sleep to achieve the same results. How odd, but nevertheless Akashi was grateful. He did not have time to rest. He could feel a migraine coming and his body was heating up. He was coming down with a fever. He had overworked himself, to the chagrin of the bluenette beside him. Kuroko had been unrelenting in his attempts to him to rest, even if it was only for several moments. It was quite amusing actually. His attempts had failed everytime as Akashi was as stubborn as the other. This was probably why they were quite compatible, which Midorima's Oha Asa horoscope predicted the first day they had met.

His thoughts turned to the current situation. Rakuzan was not as far ahead as he had initially hoped. There was a slim possibility that the outcome of the match will be undesirable for them. They needed to eliminate this probability … but to do this, it would reverse everything Akashi had done in the past month. Breathing through his nose, Akashi considered his options. He had been uncharacteristically careless, he should have seen that this would happen. He knew there was a chance that this would happen but he hadn't acted on it. His fatigue … Kuroko's weakened state … Aomine's change.

"Tetsuya," his voice echoed through the empty hallway. Turning his head towards the bluenette, Akashi stared directly into those impassive orbs. In those eyes, he saw an unwavering spirit.

He had no choice. His lips curved up, after all Kuroko had always been in league of his own.

"Get ready, you're playing next."

* * *

_A/N. I'm so sorry it took me a whole month to update! To boot it up, this chapter's not very long. Writer's block is so annoying. I promise next chapter won't be too long from now and it'll be longer!_

_Thank you for your support, lovely readers! I'm starting to get back into it so stick around~_

_As always, thanks for reading and please leave a comment!_


	14. Play first, Think later

_Sorry for the late update, my internet was down for 5 days :(_

_I give my thanks to all the reviewers!_

_**Guest **thank you for your review! I hope you'll enjoy this one then._

_ **Guest **thank you :) Well, there's a reason for everything isn't there? Akashi overworking himself will play a huge part in the final chapters of Moros._

_**Bluebird** it pains me to hear readers say 'I can't wait to see what happens next' because even I myself am not entirely sure! I just write with a few ideas in mind and the plans I have jotted down before are always thrown out the window. Weird, huh? Same here! I really like Akashi and Kuroko as characters, they are quite unique to the fandom. Thank you for your kind words, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter then!_

* * *

Moros 13

With his head thrown back, he let the sun's rays beat down on his aching body. Its warmth soothed his sore muscles but did nothing to slow his erratic heart rate. With his right hand propped behind him and the other slung carelessly across his torso, Aomine stretched his limbs on the concrete floor just outside the stadium walls. His jersey was dark with sweat and it clung to his muscled frame while wet blue locks fell to his eyes. His chest heaved as his breaths came out as light but painful wheezes. He was pushing himself over the limit, but he didn't care. How often could one play against a team of three Crownless Generals and two of the GoMs? Virtually none. But _he _was resting out here after twenty minutes of playing against that team. The smirk that appeared on his face widened to a grin. Aomine already knew what was going to happen next. He was lucky they had formulated this plan. Now, his former captain was being pushed far too much for the redhead's liking, but it had been necessary. The key had been teamwork. It was survival. As a group, they had been elite but as a team, Touou was unstoppable. To think that he, of all people would be relying on teamwork to force Akashi into acting was just … astounding. He snickered out loud when he recalled the flicker of surprise on the redhead's face when Aomine had forgone a shot and had instead, passed the ball into his teammate's awaiting hands.

It was true that Akashi had expected Touou to have some basic teamwork with the inclusion of their blue-haired ace but what he hadn't predicted was for it to be an integral part of the match. This little detail, Satsuki had dutifully taken care of. Whenever Rakuzan had expected Aomine to shoot, he would either execute an alley-oop with Wakamatsu or pass to Sakurai for a three pointer. And vice versa, whenever they prepared for Imayoshi's double clutch, another would swoop in and dunk it in. A change in their team's dynamic had quickly altered the flow of the game. But this strategy was too troublesome. It required thinking, and it was crucial for _Aomine_ to observe and think. He had always believed that basketball was all about instinct. Meticulous planning was just waiting for it to be thwarted, which was why he let his mind and body move freely without these annoying little details hindering the swiftness of his offense. And as a result, not only was he physically exhausted, Aomine was also mentally drained. Sighing, he figured he shouldn't have agreed to this ridiculous notion. To him, basketball was freedom not some shogi game.

Letting his lids slide shut, Aomine relaxed his shoulders. It was half-time, which meant being with his team, which meant strategic discussions, which meant he was out. It had always been customary for him to ditch the others during this time and go off somewhere. Here was where he always went. Here, outside the stadium he felt calmer. He didn't have to worry about the chatter among the crowds nor the silence that engulfed his team. Here, he was alone, the coolness of the autumn breeze weaving through his short locks like delicate fingers. Here, he could reflect on the game and ignore everything else.

Both teams were about evenly matched. In terms of teamwork, Rakuzan led but Touou was not too far behind. Whenever Touou got too far ahead, Rakuzan would catch up in mere minutes. While Touou had analysed each of Rakuzan's strengths and weaknesses, Rakuzan themselves had more skilled and experienced players which meant that both teams right now were pretty much at a stalemate. But not for long. Even before the game had commenced, Aomine already knew who the victor would be. The only question was by how much. Even now, the overall outcome was still unclear. Frustrating really.

But for now, he was content in knowing what was going to happen next. He had forced Akashi to act. Repercussions were inevitable but it was worth it. After all, Akashi was going to send out his trump card. Finally, he would play Rakuzan at its full strength.

Letting a small smile surface, Aomine took a moment to thank his former shadow. A second passed before he picked up his water bottle and threw his jacket over his shoulder. Watching a flock of birds fly towards the rising sun, Aomine turned and stepped towards the door. Pushing it open, the sound of a whistle followed by a chorus of cheers flooded his senses.

-x-

_"Tetsuya, you're playing next." _Even now, surrounded by the parade of squeaking sneakers and the sounds of basketball balls bouncing off the orange rim of the hoop, these words echoed in his consciousness like a broken record. Again and again it was an endless cycle, plaguing his mind. _"Tetsuya, you're playing next." _Kuroko couldn't believe his ears when Akashi's lips parted to utter these four words. He had blinked, dumbfounded, not quite trusting himself to open his mouth and reply in coherent sentences, or even to murmur a simple 'hai.' Was he dreaming? Was his captain really letting him to play? The redhead had been almost cautious in the past half a year about Kuroko's sickly health. Growing up with an immune system that was weaker and a body more susceptible to being ill than the rest of his peers, the bluenette had been told frequently by doctors to not engage in any arduous activity … namely basketball, which he had conveniently ignored despite his mother's fierce agitation.

He still remembered how his mother had latched onto him that whole day, begging for him to change his mind. From morning through to sunset, she either had tears streaming down her delicate face or she had given him a stern look and lectured him on the importance of a healthy and nutritious diet. Every time her tear stricken face flashed across his distracted mind, he felt his heart squeeze with guilt. That night, they had sat down on his straightened bed, on his deep midnight covers. Clasping both her hands in his own, Kuroko had spoke of his joy for basketball and the friends he had met because of it. He spoke of the familiar feeling of the ball's rough surface against his pale hand and of the delight he had whenever his teammates had jumped in his 'abrupt' appearance. Biting down onto her lower lip to halt the urge to cry again, his mother had apologised before pulling him into a comforting embrace. Placing a palm over her back and returning the intimate gesture, Kuroko had burrowed his face into the hollow of his mother's neck. He had been grateful, but not surprised that his mother had understood his feelings perfectly. They had stayed up all night, sharing in hushed tones his childhood memories.

His love for basketball had come a long long way. His passion for it, insurmountable, having cherished the sport the day he had held a basketball awkwardly with both hands. The afternoons he had spent to hone his skills, alone in the school's gymnasium. For months in solitude until he had came. Aomine, his light. He had been a burst of flame, lighting the rocky path ahead. From then on, his life had been filled with laughter and hesitant smiles. From then on, he had not been alone again. So when his captain had forbid him from even touching the orange ball, Kuroko had been exceedingly disgruntled. Basketball had brought to him his teammates, _his friends _and it would give him a future of mirth and fulfilment. The last six months had been mundane, with him just sitting on the sidelines, refilling water bottles and participating in team discussions. He had been especially restless, his fingers often itching to tie on his shoelaces and his legs longing to spring up and dive right into the match. Akashi had even prohibited him from getting involved in practice games. His mood had been sour, and the prominent lines on Akashi's tired face did nothing to quell it. His teammates, Mibuchi, Kotaro, Yamamoto and even Nebuya have been understanding, sending him looks of sympathy ever so often.

So it had come as a surprise when Akashi finally let him on the court again. Kuroko was not blind, he knew precisely why Akashi decided abruptly to send him on. The stress was finally getting to him and his body was weakening with each passing second. Their match against Shuutoku had been taxing and with every match they have yet to play, they were tiring fast.

"I have a request, Akashi-kun." To this, the redhead lifted an elegant brow quizzically. As the duo passed through the hallway, the brightness around them made Kuroko realise how _haggard_ his captain looked. Slightly glazed eyes, slumped shoulders, faint crease in his brows. He was dead on his feet, and Kuroko could not stand by and do nothing. Not this time.

"Please don't sub Yamamoto-senpai off." His words were spoken simply in a whisper but the effect was deafening in the empty corridors. Akashi seemed to ponder on this statement for a few seconds with a slight frown marring his face. Not subbing Yamamoto off meant _he _would be going off … which meant that Rakuzan could potentially fall behind. Letting his eyes wander ahead, Akashi fell into step with his companion. No, he has faith in the bluenette. Besides, his steps were heavy with exhaustion and his eyes threatened to close. He made up his mind. Nodding minutely, Akashi walked off, "just this once Tetsuya."

Behind him, Kuroko let a small smile surface. _Success._

-x-

When the whistle blew, Aomine made sure to steel his attention onto his former shadow. His eyes flickering up to the blazing scoreboard to the left, Aomine lowered into a crouch. Twenty minutes left … he could not afford to play easy now. Breathing deeply, his sensitive nose picked up on the lingering scent of sweat and the vague whiff of rose fragrant perfume. Wrinkling his nose, Aomine supressed the urge to gag. Feeling eyes on him, he looked up to clear cerulean orbs. Resolve, that was the only word that came into his mind when he looked into those eyes. Letting a feral grin widen his lips, Aomine conveyed his intentions silently. At Interhigh, they hadn't been able to play against each other. This match was their first clash, and it would definitely be … _interesting, _to say at the very least.

_'Give me everything you've got, Tetsu.' _A faint nod before everything blurred. Before they knew it, Aomine had dashed straight for the ball. The next second saw the ball fall gracefully into the hoop and onto the polished floor with a distinct bounce. A roar of applause had him spinning around to meet the gaze of the unmoved player. Grinning broadly, Aomine muttered with an unwavering spirit.

"Let's do this."

* * *

On the other side of the court, two individuals had a silent face off. With their eyes narrowed into slits, both Wakamatsu and Nebuya glared at each other with venom.

"Well? Aren't you going to help your team?" Wakamatsu almost spat.

Nebuya scoffed and donned an air of superiority, **"What cha talking 'bout kid? Your team's the one that needs help."**

"Shut the hell up!" Touou's small forward retorted fervidly.

**"What did you say brat?" **At each other's throats, the pair didn't notice the strange looks sent to them by nearby spectators who were in listening range. They saw no need to intervene as these verbal _debates _were quite common in sport. Some even giggled, the sight was indeed comically hilarious. Up in the stands, Takao clutched his stomach as he jabbed a finger at the duo. Beside him, Midorima watched mildly disgusted yet exasperated at his companion's theatrical antics.

"Are they …" A burst of laughter interrupted the raven-haired teen's address. Midorima had all but sighed at this, but remained stoically expressionless as he waited for his laughing fit to pass. A few moments passed before he was capable of speaking again. "Seriously f-fighting right now?" Takao managed through his seemingly state of madness, though if given the chance Midorima would adamantly insist on 'stupidity' being a better description.

To his question, the green-haired shooter did not offer a reply but instead redirected his attention back to where the action was. Number six, Mibuchi was currently facing Touou's own shooting expert, Sakurai. Though normally fidgety and bashful, Midorima noticed Sakurai's different demeanor. Instead of apologising, the shooting guard had a touch of staunchness surrounding him as he raised the ball higher and tossed it into the goal. With an extra three points, Touou was still behind by a five points.

Catching the pass from Yamamoto, Mibuchi dribbled it beside him with a fluid flick of his wrist. Parts of his fringe fell from his ears and swayed before his waned eyes, as they settled onto the petite brunet not a metre across him. Moving forward, Mibuchi stepped towards the left and brought the ball away from his opponent. Sakurai mirrored him and focused intently on his movements. With his eyes lowered, Sakurai didn't catch the slight tilt in Mibuchi's lips before the taller moved his hand back and let the ball slide between his legs. Darting away in the opposite direction, Mibuchi flew past his opponent with practiced grace. Pitching a three-pointer, Mibuchi breathed heavily as Touou asked for a time out. Thank goodness the brunet had been too conscious of the ball instead of his movements. If not, he wouldn't have made the goal without drawing a foul. With a grin, Mibuchi turned to meet his team at the sidelines.

"Captain."

Seated on a bench with a small pile of documents in hand, Akashi nodded curtly to his teammates, "good work. Keep the same formation. Tetsuya?" The phantom player huffed petulantly and pouted when Mibuchi brought down a hand to lightly ruffle his aqua locks. Amused, Akashi said nothing, alternatively shifting his attention to the blonde on his right, "Hayama."

Smiling broadly, Kotaro hummed exuberantly before holding up three fingers and wriggling them mischievously, to which the redhead chuckled and smirked.

-x-

One thing Kotaro was immensely proud of was his ball control. So far, he has never met another with as much mastery over this skill, which was why he was now beaming like a kid at the amusement park. Touou's small forward was frowning as the blonde halted all attempts to get past. Grinning, Kotaro waited for the right moment. He hasn't used three fingers for a while now since he usually only trained with two at most. Scrutinising his opponent, his fingers shot out like a spark of lightning towards the ball and swerved it out of the other's grasp. Susa grunted in frustration when the ball slipped away even when he made to move it away. Jerking it towards him, Kotaro began to dribble. Susa looked in bewilderment when he noticed the other only using three fingers. _What's going on?_

When the ball was slammed onto the ground and back up again, everyone cringed as the thunderous racket resonated throughout the stadium. Watching with satisfaction, the blonde moved to go around his defender but when an arm stretched out to reclaim the ball, Kotaro was forced to back away. Even though it was clearly improbable to steal the ball, he didn't want to risk it. Maintaining his dribbling, Kotaro made a face and scowled. His opponent was decent, an all-rounder if he had to, but he was never one to give up so easily. Smiling, he readied himself for the challenge.

"Aomine-kun." Even though the crowd was in uproar, Aomine still heard the slight murmur directed towards him. He had finally taken to slow down the pace and was now resting comfortable a little distance away from all the action. It was actually quite nice just watching the game play out from here. Tilting his head, the ace glanced to the side where he caught a faint twitch of a smile on the bluenette's face.

"It's good to see you again." At this, Aomine lifted a brow in disbelief. Was his former partner really going to exchange pleasantries with him right now, in the middle of a game? Scoffing, he looked to where his childhood friend was. Her long pink hair scattered around her, Momoi was looking away from them but her wide eyes expressed her apprehension. Something must have gone out of her calculations. She seemed almost distressed when her eyes flitted towards them for a stray moment.

Turning back to the phantom player, Aomine scratched the side of his cheek uncomfortably. "Tetsu, I …" Faltering, the blue haired teen fumbled for words, "I …"

"Thank you."

Kuroko, startled at his bold honesty hid his surprise behind impassivity but nevertheless, his eyes softened marginally. He had really missed this side of Aomine. He had known deep inside that he was still there somewhere, merely hidden by the different, more aggressive side of his character. So he had reached into his soul, searching blindly for the dormant caring side of him with words. And it had worked. Now that Aomine was back, Kuroko would play without any restraint. Glancing towards the Touou manager, Kuroko smiled contently. He had kept his promise, there was nothing to worry about anymore. So when Aomine reached to secure Imayoshi's pass, Kuroko wasted no time dwelling in his thoughts and quickly moved to intercept it. A glimpse of wild grin was the last thing he recalled before everything took to another level.

-x-

The adrenaline pulsing through his veins rushed over his body and the ache in his muscle dimmed to a bearable minimum. His pupils were the slits of a yellow-eyed feline, his nails claws with the intent to win. Everything was so hazy that he had to squint to make out obscure outlines but at the same time, it would sharpen with such intensity that his eyes snapped shut on instinct. It was like being in surgery, the bright light was a lantern to the mortal world whereas the habitual murkiness sent him closer to the afterlife. By the end of it, he would not remember what had transpired. It would just be a misty uncertainty, a block in his memories.

He could hear the harsh pants coming from around him and the rustle of clothes was loud in his ears. Blinking his eyes shut, he focused on his breathing. He had thought that he would be playing against Kuroko and Akashi in the final quarter and so he had been prepared to go into the zone. But now, with just his former partner, he didn't want to make use of his full capacity. Well, not that he could anyway. Last time when he had slipped into the zone against Yosen, he had tired his body too much. Normally, he would rest a fortnight before playing another match but here at the Winter Cup, he was not subjected to these luxuries. Even if he _could_ get into the zone, he wouldn't last more than a minute before his body collapsed from the expenditure. Opening his eyes to reveal clear blue, Aomine leapt into the fray. It was the pleasure, not the outcome.

When a blue blur raced towards him with inhumane speed, Kuroko pitched higher just to the side of his face and pushed one leg bent in front of the other. With grim determination, he sucked in a breath and gripped the ball tightly. Near the hoop, Mibuchi smiled knowingly as he watched their little phantom use his new technique. High up in the stands Hyuuga looked perplex, with the corner of his lips turning down. _Is he trying to shoot?!_

As the ball left the outstretched hands and disappeared from sight, no doubt arcing towards the hoop, Aomine appeared beside the bluenette and thrust out a hand blindly. Feeling his fingertips caress rough surface, Aomine let out a minute frown before chasing for the rebound. _What were you thinking, Tetsu? You know I would be able to stop it. _

On the sidelines, Momoi felt her jaw slacken as her mouth fell open. Did the ball just disappear? Bringing a fist to cover the grin that broke through her anxiousness, the pink-haired lady lit up radiantly, her eyes wide with adoration. _Oh, Tetsu-kun~ No wonder I fell in love with you!_

Reaching for the rebound, Aomine glanced back just in time to witness the small smiled that played at Kuroko's lips. Feeling the guilt deep inside him lessen, Aomine smirked and knew he would be having the game of his life.

* * *

Resting the side of his cheek onto the enclosed fist that was propped upright, Midorima let his eyes slide shut. He was tired, exhausted even. With his legs crossed, he felt his body relax and the tension slip away. The occasional bump of the bus over the dips of the road made him feel queasy but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Staring out the window, he watched the landscape flood by, as the apartments of the city diminished into large paddocks of the countryside. It has been years since he had beheld the air of untouchable nature of the rural terrain. From the day he developed an interest in sport and thus, joining the basketball club, he had found no time to indulge in these little pleasures. These lands, housing secrets of its own reminded Midorima of his grandmother. The last time he'd seen her was exactly four years ago. Work at his father's clinic had doubled and things had been hectic for the Midorimas. He recalled the sense of peace he had always encountered when he was at his grandmother's shrine. Perhaps it was about time he visited. His grandmother had always been fond of him, despite his peculiar idiosyncrasies (which, his teammates had adamantly insisted on as 'quirks' being the better label) and aloofness. His family were the only ones who could see through his reserved nature, but that being because it ran in the family. Surprisingly, another person had been able to crack open his cold demeanor. At this unpleasant admission, Midorima's lip thinned in slight irritation. Kuroko Tetsuya. He was truly, without a doubt an enigma, a paradox even. He was a rubix cube he could never hope to comprehend. Just thinking of the name gave him a mild headache.

It was quiet, both outside and inside. The lack of sound was not unwelcomed, though it did encourage his mind to wander to their recent defeat. It was a match he would never forget, the details still fresh among his overflowing thoughts. Yesterday, having been present at Touou's game against Rakuzan his roaming mind had been momentarily preoccupied with the anticipation of the match. But now that there was even a moment of peace, Midorima could not stop the thoughts from flooding him in slaps of wintry waves.

For them, the Winter Cup was over.

Resting his head back against the seat with the mechanic whine of the engine in his ears, Midorima fisted the hem of shirt in displeasure before his hand loosened. No, there was always next year, when he would repay them in full. With that thought, his verdant eyes vanished behind closed lids and the teen slipped in a restful slumber.

* * *

_A/N. Well that was not too bad, though near the end it was a bit iffy. I've went back to fix up some of the mistakes in the previous chapter but if there's any other, please tell me. __But anyway, there's probably about 2 or 3 chapters left before the end of this journey._

_As always, thanks for reading and until next time! :)_


	15. Where the Heart lies

_Thank you to those who have reviewed, followed and/or favourited Moros :)_

**_I HAVE NO NAME_**_ thank you very much! Your words have encouraged me to get on with writing this chapter :)_

_This chapter is like a filler, just an interval before the final match commences. I haven't had time to edit this so if there are any spelling or grammatical mistakes, forgive me but point them out! Also, I've gone back and edited the previous chapter. Warning: ooc, I don't think I have captured Takao's character the way I wanted. Enjoy and as always, thanks for reading!_

* * *

_"Leave your heart with your friends." - Shiba Kaien_

* * *

Moros 14

He was in heaven. There was really no where else he could have been.

With both his arms crossed behind his head, Takao leaned back onto the monumental rock with a content sigh. The steam of the hot spring rose to meet him in wisps of silver as he settled comfortably by the edge of the pool. It curled around his bare arms, wounding up his body like a serpent. When he had heard that Shuutoku was headed for the hot springs after the match with Rakuzan, Takao's sombre mood had almost completely dissipated. The instant his bare feet touched the soothing surface of the water, he had embraced the bliss with open arms. Already, his muscles felt much better.

When his green-haired companion had proceeded to enter the pool in a dignified manner by sliding into the water gracefully, Takao wasted no time in _hurling _himself straight into the hot spring. Headfirst.

Now, he let his eyes slip shut, the soft lapping of the water quickly lulling him into a restful slumber. The game with Rakuzan had been downright brutal. They flew across the court, back and forth, back and forth. He had forced himself to keep up with his opponent, and not giving them even a moment's advantage. He hadn't wanted a defeat he would regret for the rest of his life. And so he had played his best, edging himself further from his limit. It was something he hadn't done in a long time. Not even Seirin had managed to push him that far. This game, he had activated his hawk eyes for the entire session of the match. He didn't want to be the one to let his team down. He would never be the weak link, ever.

He had been perfecting his hawk eyes over the past few months, ever since Shuutoku's loss against Seirin. Every afternoon, he was either practising at the school gym or out in town. It was something he had found to be extremely useful when perfecting his particular set of abilities, by walking around blindfolded and letting his hawk eyes do the job to guide him through every twist and turn. At first, he had stumbled, tripped, wriggled, yelped and had gotten stuck inside a trash can. The next time, he had nearly stepped on a tabby cat's tail and earned himself battle scratches along the sides of his legs. Nevertheless, he kept at it. Slowly, he fell less, became more confident and eventually, he was even able to pick out the individual nails on the wooden benches in the national parks.

When he wasn't training his eyes, Takao had been training with his team and his favourite Shin-chan. Drills, laps, shooting ... you name it. The coach had been absolutely ruthless. Well, it was really their captain who insisted upon these laborious menus but all the same, he had been on the verge of death! The team never complained though, despite their frantic heaving every ten minutes, even when their muscles were burning intensely or when they were dehydrating, their throats all clogged up. As the Winter Cup drew closer with each passing day, they trained harder, with more resolve. Their passes became flawlessly executed, with not even a glitch. In their minds, they were as ready as they could ever be. All that was left was to step onto the basketball stadium and let the bells toll in the midday heat.

But they weren't prepared for what would come. The crushing pressure of Rakuzan's unshakeable defence, even Midorima himself was stunned. Their strength was comparable to Teiko's Generation of Miracles, an unyielding force set out to prevail all. From the start, Rakuzan had been an immobile fortress housing layers of veiled power and fortitude. Shuutoku had rammed the bases of tree trunks into the monstrous castle door, fired cannons into the imposing brick walls and sent colonies of arrows onto the guards but they could never completely break through. There were cracks across the walls and the colossal door appeared to be on the verge of collapsing from its wounds but the stronghold had held fast. Near the end, both teams were tiring rapidly. Takao knew beforehand that it would be a miracle if they had emerged victorious. But he hadn't let this traitorous thought prevent him from giving it his all. Rather, it had pushed him to play even _better _than before.

Shuutoku didn't have Touou's pink-haired analyser/manager nor Yosen's extraordinary defence, but they had been prodigious in their own right. They were as determined as any other, as skilled as any genius. But they had one thing that made them different from the other teams. They held teamwork in high regard. Yes, other schools had passed to one another but to Shuutoku, it was more than that. They were a family of brothers and they were each other's good mates. They went on training camps regularly and hung out after school almost four days a week. Even Midorima had Takao to go to whenever he needed help with travelling. This bond took their playing style to a whole new level. On court, just a twitch of an eyebrow or a slight frown and the player would know who to pass to, where to go to and when to shoot. It was like their very own telepathic communication. Their familiarity with one another, this connection they had was the thing that separated this King of Tokyo from everyone else.

Throughout the game with Rakuzan, they slowly fell behind. The gap between them fluctuated every so minutes, widening then shrinking again. It was fast pace, an exhilarating race against time. At time, Takao himself had no idea what was happening. Shuutoku had decided to go for a one-on-one tactic for the quarter so he had been completely focused on not letting _ slip pass him to notice anything else. He heard the thundering roar of the crowd, saw them leap into the air with their hands raised and felt the sweltering heat as beads of sweat rolled down his nape. So many thoughts have crossed his mind but he ignored them. Everything felt like a blur, like looking out the window of a flying train but he distinctively remembered how he just like his instincts take over. Every movement of his fingers, every growl from his throat, they were done purely on instinct.

At half-time, his legs were already jelly, ready to give into the weight of their eminent defeat. Despite the adrenaline thrumming in his veins which bestowed upon him an incredible burst of renewed vigour, the raven head had felt the weariness creeping in, latching onto his calves with immeasurable persistence so he would never dream to ever shake it off. It was contradiction that he never really thought about, but had always taken for granted since it was always _just there_. Even though they were dead on their feet, they still found the energy to see it through. The air was stifling hot and the sweat they have accumulated in the last half hour or so was extraordinary, yet they still stood with an unrelenting spirit before their opponents, almost daring them to try and move past. During the matches, they never paid attention to the state of their bodies, how tired they were, how sore their muscles have become. But all the aching and pain would always come slamming into them the next day, throwing them off their feet without fail. And yet, they would always dive right back in. Pigheaded they were.

Takao has a mindset he would bring into every game and that was that every match was a new experience. Sure he would always end up getting serious and competitive with the other players but in the end, he was playing for enjoyment. Basketball was something he was good at and he would always give it his all. He was strong but there would always be someone stronger than him. Catching a glimpse of his companion from the corner of his eyes, Takao chuckled. His Shin-chan had his eyes shut, his glasses not in sight with a restful, almost serene expression on his face. Well, no point in moping when he had the entire hot spring at his disposal. Letting the healing properties of the hot spring do its magic, Takao too, let his eyes slip shut.

-x-

"Oh Mitobe! Doesn't this place look nice?"

"Shut it, Koganei."

"Don't be like that, captain!~"

There was a thump before a muffled cry could be heard. The faint rumbling of an engine faded as a bus drove away into the distance. Standing near the bus stop sign, a group of teenagers appeared slightly wary as they took in the remoteness of the area. Just over the horizon, they could pick out buildings and any other signs of city life but they did not feel comforted by this. It would take them five hours by car and a day and a half by foot to reach there. Here, the area was completely void of people. Only the occasional chirping of birds kept them from fleeing. Well, just the boys really.

The sole female of the group, a brunette was at present grinning with her signature fan tucked away in the fold of her jacket. Some of the boys fidgeted with the hem of their shirts whereas the others seemed to have their lips tilted downward. For what reason, they did not know. Something just didn't feel right.

"Come on you guys! Relax a bit!" Aida coaxed them, almost gently with a wave of her hand.

One of the freshmen gulped, "Where a-are we exactly?" His eyes darted around, straying from an overgrown tree to the chimney of smoke in the east and back to the direction of the city.

"A hot spring of course!" The brunette clapped her hands together in glee, before turning around and taking a step onto the hill that loomed over them.

"A ... hot spring?" Someone choked in disbelief. They didn't dare to let down their guards as of yet. What if it was a scam and their coach was shipping them off to Africa or something to train for the final match in the Winter Cup?

A cheerful voice spoke up, dissolving the tension. "That's a great idea, Riko!~"

And off they went, trusting their coach wouldn't lead them to their deaths before they won the Winter Cup and yet subtly sending wary glances to one another.

-x-

_There were so many voices speaking at once. He couldn't pick them out individually. He could only hear snippets, nothing concrete for him to understand what they were trying to tell him. He felt dizzy, his mind spun around and around. Shaking his head to clear it, Midorima waited for his eyes to come back into focus. He could not afford to fail here._

_'I will teach you defeat ...' He had said those words to the captain he had known since middle school. He had expected him to be startled, even if it was for just a moment but there had only been amusement on his features. Midorima knew that just like always, everything was just a game to him. There was acknowledgement but Akashi had expected victory all the same. He would have expected nothing less._

_He had been crushed, pushed deeper and deeper, further and further away from the light. He brought him down to his knees. Ankle break. Midorima had been victim to the technique for too many times to count. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. He would not go down easily. His pride, his team._

_He stood back up, and stood in front of Akashi with his hands by his side. His eyes burned. 'I'll teach you defeat, and you will learn it.'_

_Takao passed to him and he caught it with ease, but it seemed to slip from his grasp. A fleck of crimson. Damn him. He was running out of time, of energy, of the will. He stumbled and saw the hopeless, the defeat on familiar faces. 'No,' he wanted to shout. 'It wasn't over yet! Don't give up!'_

_There was murmur by his ear, "no one can oppose me. Not even you, Shintaro."_

_And then he was falling and he could no longer hear the crowds. Darkness was slipping in. Akashi was going to win, again. It was simply a fact. He could not change it. He did not have the power to. Why? He wasn't losing to Akashi ... he was losing to himself. The conflict, the turmoil raging inside him. There was silence now, it was over. It was going to end like this. Fading, fading away like smo-_

_"Midorima-kun."_

_There was a voice. It was soft, but clear. He could hear it so clearly. He reached out for it but it hid from him. He felt himself losing consciousness. Vaguely, he felt the slamming of his palms against the ground as he fell to his knees again. Pain flitted in and out. What was going on?_

_"Midorima-kun."_

_There was the voice again. This time, it was more urgent. 'Why?' He wanted to ask._

_He felt a hand on his cheek. It was cold, very cold against his flushed skin. Was he getting sick? Yes, that had to be it. Father was going to be angry at him. Maybe even ground him for a week._

_Something squeezed his hand. It was small and he could see that it was paler than his own skin tone. It took much effort to lift his eyes. Sky blue. Eyes too large. Slight frown marring his face ... Kuroko. 'What was happening,' he wanted to shake the other. Why was he here?_

_"Midorima-kun." This time, he focused on the other's mouth. He watched as the lips parted and heard the words that were uttered. "Are you going to let Akashi-kun win without a fight? Are you going to give up?"_

_Why did it matter? Why did it matter to him? He was the opponent, why would he care? Except, Midorima knew. He knew why. Because Kuroko always cared about things that were none of his concern. That hasn't changed, even now._

_Midorima forced his eyes to wander. They met blinding lights, the blue of Rakuzan's jackets and the orange of theirs. He saw the grim determination on his captain's face, the trust in his teammates' stance. There were waiting for him. No, he would not go down without a fight. His eyes flickered back to the impassive orbs. He saw encouragement and approval. If he was in a better state, he would have said something back but for now, he gave an uncharacteristic smile._

_Unspoken was his gratitude, displayed was his resolve._

_He stood up, a hand by his elbow. He turned to find someone. He spotted raven. Midorima waited for him to nod. Takao grinned an-_

Midorima jolted awake, the water splashing as he thrashed about his arms. He had fallen asleep. How foolish, to fall asleep in a hot spring. Turning his head, he saw Takao with his eyes closed. He smirked, so he was asleep too? Not bothering to wake the other, Midorima got out and wrapped a towel over his hips and stepped towards the change rooms. His hand was an inch from sliding the door open when he froze.

"Oi Bakagami! Shut it before I hit you!"

The voice sounded vaguely familiar. Bakagami? As in Kagami Taiga of Seirin High? Confusion flickered across his face. This was private property. What were they doing here? He waited a little longer before deciding what to do.

"And you too Izuki! Take out that damn book and I'll deck you across the head!" That must be the captain. He noticed no one was trying to rebut him, but were instead waiting for him cool down. They seemed indifferent to his threats but Midorima has seen how _unorthodox _the clutch player could become.

His captain, on the other hand was a completely different matter. He commanded attention and respect, did not tolerate tardiness. These qualities, Midorima admired and approved of. It was necessary for a leader to be charismatic in order for his team to be disciplined. He fought the urge to rub his temple and sigh aloud when someone opened their mouth and began to sing.

_They really are an immature bunch. _Midorima frowned. The chances of Seirin following them here was quite slim. They wouldn't have know where Shuutoku was headed. But that didn't explain why and how they were here now. _Unless they were here for the hot springs ..._

He was snapped out of his musing when the door slammed open, revealing an scowling redhead who stood to his height. When he saw Midorima, however the scowl fell and was replaced by a look mixed with shock, disbelief and horror. "M-Midorima?" Kagami sputtered indignantly.

He reached up to adjust his glasses when they met with nothing. Right, he left them back in his room. Letting his arm fall back to his side, Midorima fixed the other with an irritated glare. "Kagami."

The rest of Seirin had by now realised what the commotion was and they each stood up and came closer. "Midorima from Shuutoku? What are you doing here?"

He really wanted sigh now. He was stuck in such an undesirable situation and he had no one to blame but himself. Damn his curiosity. He was about to open his mouth and spit out a sarcastic 'isn't it obvious' when an arm draped over his shoulder. Instantly he scowled. _Takao._

"Oh Shin-chan, why did you leave me?" Turning away, Takao showed no signs of surprise in seeing their rivalling team. Seirin, on the other hand had their mouths open so wide that Midorima wished there were flies here. "Oh Seirin's here too? That's great, the more the merrier!~"

-x-

Kiyoshi leaned back and let his sore muscles loosen under the heavenly effects of the massage. He hummed in approval when it concentrated on a particularly tight area. He hasn't had a massage in a while and this one just felt wondrous. He exhaled, his eyes moving down to his knees. It wasn't in pain at the moment. This was a good thing, he needed to be in his best condition when they play against Rakuzan soon. They depended on him, and he on them.

_'Just for a little while more, I just need a bit more time ...'_

He wasn't afraid of surgery. He really wasn't. But that didn't mean he looked forward to it. He simply saw it as a necessity to heal his knee. Under his carefree mask, he was slightly lost. When he was injured, he just thought to himself, 'I will get better.' But when weeks past and his injury remained the same, he began to lose hope. Would it stay this way? Was this the end of his sporting career?

He needed reassurance. Something he could not give himself, his teammates gave him. They gave his faith and hope. He would get better. Slowly, the fire in his heart returned and the pain eased. For them, he would get better. He worked harder, did double the work his therapist assigned to him. Progress kept him going, knowing he could get better. He charged ahead like an enraged bull at a crimson flag. 'I won't let them down.'

When the Winter Cup approached, Kiyoshi knew he had to play. With his team, as one, together. He secured every pass and every rebound. He leapt higher than before and reached further than he could ever imagine. He felt his fingers close in around the ball, felt it twirl in his palm. He smiled when they scored a goal, cheered on Hyuuga when he aimed for a three pointer. He would always be behind them, edging them forward.

He just needed one more match. One more match and he would be satisfied even if he could never play again. He never shied away from the truth. He knew the consequences of not having surgery as soon as possible. He saw the stern look his doctor gave him, the uncertainty on his teammates' faces when he said he was fine. He knew that there was a chance he could never play again, never walk again but it didn't deter him. He would play this match, even if it killed him. Even _her _words had no effect on him.

_"Kiyoshi Teppei?"_

_Her voice rang across the clearing and cut through the droplets of rain that fell from the sky. He couldn't see her properly, only her outline. She was tall and had long wavy hair. Glasses. Looked very familiar. He squinted, where had he seen her before? When she came closer, Kiyoshi realised. It was Alexandra Garcia, Kagami's mentor from America. When she stopped in front of him, she smiled hesitantly. He returned the smile before gesturing her to sit._

_She did so and there was a long silence before she spoke, "for basketball, you are willing to risk your ability to ever walk again ... it is very admirable." She had a wistful look on her face, almost as if she has forgotten he was there. "I ... I was in the same position once but instead of choosing to continue, I stopped playing and started to teach kids on the streets." She lifted a hand to her eyes and gently touched the rim of her spectacles._

_"Sometimes I regret it. I ask myself, what if I choose to continue playing? Where would I be now? In the hospital, left on a bed blind and useless? I wasn't afraid to lose my sight but I loved basketball so much that I just had to let go. My love for it frightened me. I was willing to risk everything for it. But where would it have left me?" She turned towards him, the concern in her eyes sincere, "I can feel your will, burning bright like a flame. I know I cannot talk you out of it but know what could, what would happen. Choose wisely and don't ever regret that choice."_

Before she had called out to him, Kiyoshi had already made his choice. He knew what it was like to be alone. He has experienced sorrow and grief, and that was why he could never leave them. He could be lying in the hospital bed, waiting to be carted off to the surgery room but his heart would always remain with them. He would always be with his team, with his _friends_ and walk with them, wherever they wish to go.


End file.
